Was ist, wenn
by alika-chan
Summary: Die Fortsetzung zu 'Was wäre, wenn...'Harry kehrt aus der anderen Dimension zurück und stürzt von einem ungewollten Problem ins nächste.
1. Wahrheiten

Kapitel: Wahrheiten

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam, saß er auf dem Boden. Ohne auf seine Umgebung zu achten, berührte er ungläubig mit der Hand seine Lippen. Was fiel diesem Kerl eigentlich ein, ihn einfach so zu küssen? Sie kannten sich doch gar nicht? Okay, er sah zwar nicht schlecht aus, so lange er nicht einen auf böse, große, blasse Schlange machte, aber trotzdem hätte er ihn wenigstens fragen können!!!  
"Harry? Alles okay bei dir", drang eine bekannte und besorgt klingende Stimme an sein Ohr. Ruckartig hob er den Kopf, und sah sich einer besorgt dreinblickenden Hermine gegenüber.  
"Hermine? Was machst du denn hier?" fragte er ungläubig.  
"Also bist du wieder du? Als wir vorhin ankamen, meintest du, du hättest einen Zauber ausgesprochen, mit dem du mit deinem elfjährigen Ich Körper getauscht hättest, oder irgendwie so was. Du warst komisch", hörte Harry eine weitere ihm bekannte Stimme.  
"Ginny!!", Hermine trat aus seinem Blickfeld und gab den Blick somit auf Ginny, Fred und George frei, die ihn besorgt anblicken.  
"Alles okay?" fragte Fred.  
"Ja, alles klar. Was macht ihr hier?" fragte Harry kühl, während er sich aufrappelte. Rons Gedanken aus der anderen Dimension waren ihm wieder in den Sinn gekommen. Sollten Fred, George und Ginny ebenfalls beauftragt worden sein, nett zu ihm zu sein? Und was war dann mit Hermine? Sie war Mugglegeborene. Mochte sie ihn wirklich oder tat sie auch nur so.  
"Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Wir versuchen schon seit kapp einer Woche Kontakt zu dir aufzunehmen, aber der Orden meinte, wir sollten dich in Ruhe lassen", meinte George.  
"Weil sie nichts unternommen haben, und alle unsere Eulen abgefangen wurden, haben wir deshalb beschlossen persönlich nachzusehen, ob du in Ordnung bist", erklärte Fred weiter.  
Harry sah sie unschlüssig an.  
"Du glaubst uns nicht, oder?" fragte Hermine.  
"Tut mir leid, aber ich kann euch nicht einfach so glauben. Diesen Fehler habe ich schon einmal gemacht", antwortete Harry weiterhin mit kalter Stimme.  
"Wir sind keine Todesser, wirklich nicht", begann Ginny, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen.  
"Darum geht es nicht."  
Fred und George warfen sich einen undefinierbaren Blick zu, ehe Fred vorsichtig fragte.  
"Wegen Ron?"  
Harrys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.  
"Ihr wusstet das?"  
"Ja, Mum wollte, dass wir das gleiche machen", begann George.  
"...wir hatten aber keinen Bock drauf, weil wir dich echt nett fanden", meinte Fred weiter.  
"...und haben dich deshalb so oft wie möglich vor Ron gedeckt, wenn du mal wieder alleine losgezogen bist", schloss George.  
"Warum habt ihr mir nichts gesagt", wollte Harry wissen.  
"Weil wir uns nicht sicher waren, ob du uns geglaubt hättest", meinte wieder Fred.  
"Worum geht's hier eigentlich", wollte Ginny plötzlich wissen.  
Harry warf den Zwillingen einen fragenden Blick zu.  
"Weil wir uns geweigert haben, hat Mum Ginny nichts erzählt. Sie dachte wohl, Ron würde schon aufpassen, dass sie nicht zu viel Kontakt mir dir hat."  
"Warum sollte ich euch jetzt auf einmal glauben?"  
"Prüf es nach, wenn du willst. Keiner von uns vier wird sich dagegen wehren", meinte George nur und sah Hermine und Ginny bittend an. Die beiden nickten nur, obwohl sie immer noch nicht verstanden, was eigentlich los war.  
Harry drang vorsichtig in den Geist der Vier ein. Immerhin wollte er sie ja nicht verletzten.  
Erst bei Fred, dann bei George. Danach bei Ginny und zum Schluss noch bei Hermine, die sich anfangs per Okklumentik wehrte, ihre Barriere dann aber fallen ließ.  
Bei allen vieren sah er echte Besorgnis und aufrichtige Freundschaft.  
"Sorry, dass ich euch misstraut habe", meinte Harry jetzt wieder mit normaler Tonlage.  
"Kein Thema, aber wie bist du auf einmal darauf gekommen", wollte Fred wissen.  
"Setzt euch, dann erzähl ich's euch", meinte Harry und deutete auf die nicht weit entfernte Couch des Wohnzimmers, in dem sie sich befanden.  
Die fünf setzten sich, und Harry erzählte ihnen von seinem kleinen Ausflug in die andere Dimension.  
Nachdem er geendet hatte, senkte sich für einige Augenblicke nachdenkliches Schweigen über die Freunde.  
"Wie kann Dumbledore das nur machen?" fragte Hermine plötzlich.  
"Vergiss Dumbledore. An den kommen wir sowieso nicht ran, aber Ron wird mir das büßen, wie kann er nur so falsch sein. Mimt den Freund und verpetz dich hinter deinem Rücken", meinte Ginny aufgebracht. Sie schien gerade mächtig wütend auf ihren Bruder zu sein.  
"Was meinst du mit 'An den kommen wir sowieso nicht ran'? Dumbledore ist doch tot?"  
"Sie haben es dir nicht gesagt?" fragte Hermine mit großen Augen.  
"Was gesagt", wollte Harry wissen.  
"Dumbledore lebt."  
"Aber er wurde doch vom Todesfluch getroffen. Wir haben ihn sogar beerdigt."  
"Ja, aber vor knapp zwei Wochen tauchte er auf einmal wieder auf. Er meinte, er hätte sich vorher schon abgesichert, für den Fall, dass man versucht ihn zu töten, und das er eine Möglichkeit gefunden hätte, zu verhindern, dass seine Seele so leicht stirbt. Mehr wollte er dazu nicht sagen. Natürlich wurde überprüft, ob es wirklich Dumbledore ist, und er ist es. Wie er das geschafft hat, weiß ich allerdings nicht", erklärte Hermine weiter.  
Harry ließ sich in seinem Sessel zurückfallen. Er kannte nur eine Möglichkeit, den eigenen Tod der Seele zu verhindern. Und der hieß Horkrux. Also hatte auch Dumbledore einen Unschuldigen getötet, um mindestens einen Horkrux zu erschaffen.  
"Aber ich weiß, wie. Dieser Bastard", meinte Harry wütend.  
"Harry?" fragte Ginny vorsichtig.  
"Er hat dasselbe gemacht wie Voldemort. Dieser Heuchler", rief Harry, ohne auf Ginnys Einwurf zu achten. Er und Ginny hatten sich schon vor den Ferien einvernehmlich getrennt, und waren jetzt nur Freunde.  
"Wie meinst du das?" fragte Hermine weiter, ohne auf seine Laune zu achten. Sie kannte das ja schon.  
"Er hat Leute getötet um seine Seele teilen zu können, und diese Seelenteile dann in Gegenstände zu versiegeln. Nur das Voldemort keine Unschuldigen getötet hat, sondern nur Feinde. Bei Dumbledore bin ich mir da aber nicht so sicher."  
"Harry, das sind ziemlich schwerwiegende Anschuldigungen", meinte Hermine weiter in diplomatischen Tonfall.  
"Aber ein Horkrux ist der einzige Weg, seine Seele vor dem Sterben zu bewahren. Ich habe schon Hunderte von Büchern über das Thema gewälzt. Eine andere Möglichkeit gibt es nicht."  
"Hermine, Dumbledore hat sich verändert, das haben wir doch auch schon festgestellt", meinte Fred.  
"Wie meinst du das?" wollte Harry wissen.  
"Na ja, er reagiert total komisch, wenn die Sprache auf dich kommt. Er hat allen Ordensmitgliedern verboten, mit dir Kontakt aufzunehmen. Lupin ist deswegen vom Orden ausgetreten. Zur Zeit ist er untergetaucht, wohl weil er Dumbledore nicht traut", fing Fred an.  
"Er wird jedes Mal stinksauer, wenn man deinen Namen erwähnt. Er ist dann richtig unheimlich", erklärte Ginny weiter.  
"Ich habe letztens gehört, wie er zu Mum sagte, er wäre enttäuscht von dir, und das er befürchten würde, die andere Prophezeiung würde vielleicht doch noch eintreffen", meinte George zögernd.  
"Welche andere Prophezeiung?" fragte Harry, der hellhörig geworden war.  
"Das wissen wir nicht. Sorry."  
In Harrys Kopf tobte ein regelrechter Sturm. Also gab es noch eine Prophezeiung für ihn? Aber warum hatte man sie ihm vorenthalten? Und was stand darin, wenn Dumbledore so wütend reagierte?  
Im Stillen fasste Harry einen Entschluss. Doch dazu würde er Unterstützung brauchen. Unsicher sah er Fred, George, Ginny und Hermine an.  
"Würdet ihr mir einen Gefallen tun?"  
"Welchen", wollte Ginny gleich wissen.  
"Sagt niemandem, dass ihr hier wart. Ich möchte mit dem Orden nichts mehr zu tun haben. Sie haben mich zu lange belogen und ausgenutzt. Das seh ich nicht mehr ein."  
"Tritts du Voldemort bei?" fragte Hermine zögernd.  
"Nein. Zumindest noch nicht. Ich möchte herausfinden, wo ich wirklich stehe. Ich werde versuchen, mich mit Voldemort zu einigen, dass er mich vorerst nicht angreift, weil ich erst meine eigene Gesinnung herausfinden möchte."  
"Glaubst du, er lässt dich in Ruhe?"  
Harry grinste schief.  
"Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er genau weiß, dass ich die letzten Wochen vollkommen ungeschützt hier war, und wie du siehst lebe ich noch. Einen Versuch ist es wert."  
"Können wir hier bleiben?" fragte George plötzlich.  
"Warum", wollte Harry nur wissen.  
"Na ja, Fred und ich sind uns auch nicht sicher, wo wir wirklich stehen. Wir möchten selbst versuchen, es herauszufinden, aber wenn man im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens sitzt, hat man dazu irgendwie keine Möglichkeit", grinste George.  
"Ich bitte auch", meldete sich Ginny wieder zu Wort.  
"Ich auch. Ich vertrau dir und deinem Urteil, und ich bin mir, seit Dumbledore zurück ist, auch nicht mehr ganz sicher, ob das was wir da tun auch richtig ist", meinte auch Hermine.  
Harry nickte nur. Dann begann er zu grinsen.  
"Jetzt gibt's nen dritten Orden."  
"Wie meinst du das", wollte Ginny wissen.  
"Na ja, zum einen die Todesser als dunkler Orden, dann der Phönixorden als weißer Orden und wir als unentschlossene."  
"Stimmt. Tja Chef, wo können wir schlafen", fragte George und grinste ihn an.  
"Wie, Chef?"  
"Na, komm schon. Wenn jemand diesen ‚Orden der Unentschlossenen' leiten sollte, dann ja wohl du", grinste Fred jetzt ebenfalls.  
Harry warf einen Blick zu den Mädchen. Beide nickten, ebenfalls breit grinsend.  
"Na toll. Was habe ich mir damit nur aufgehalst", brummte Harry, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und begann zu schmollen. Dann aber begann er zu grinsen.  
"Wenn das so ist, könnt ihr mir ja beim Putzen helfen. Und kann irgendwer von euch kochen?"  
"Ich. Mum hat's mir bei gebracht", meinte Hermine.  
"Sehr schön. Wenn ich anfange zu kochen, sieht die Küche hinterher aus wie ein Schlachtfeld und das was dabei rauskommt, ist so ziemlich ungenießbar. Hermine, du übernimmst das Kochen. Ginny, du hilfst mir dabei, im Erdgeschoss weiter sauber zu machen. Fred, George, ich übernehmt den ersten Stock. Solltet ihr irgendwas finden, das euch suspekt vorkommt, legt es in den Raum neben meinem Zimmer, da wo Seidenschnabel früher war. Eure Zimmer könnt ihr euch selbst aussuchen."  
"Ähm, sollen wir jetzt noch mit putzten anfangen? Es ist fast sechs", fragte Ginny.  
Harry warf einen Blick auf die Standuhr in der Ecke.  
"Nein. Wir machen morgen weiter."  
"Hier sieht's aber eigentlich schon recht ordentlich aus.", meinte Fred.  
"Habe die letzten Wochen auch mit aufräumen verbracht. Bin aber noch nicht ganz fertig. Kleiner Tipp. Geht nicht in den Zweiten Stock, da sieht's katastrophal aus."  
"Hier gibt's einen zweiten Stock?" fragte Ginny verwirrt.  
"Und nen dritten und einen Dachboden. Die Treppe zum zweiten Stock war aber durch einen Zauber verdeckt. Schätze, dass das Dumbledore war. Da oben ist nämlich eine Bibliothek mit ziemlich vielen Schwarzmagischen Büchern und Gerätschaften", meinte Harry schulterzuckend.  
"Ich fange dann am besten schon mal mit dem Kochen an", meinte Hermine und wollte aufstehen.  
"Lass mal, ist sowieso nur noch Brot, Käse, Wurst, Kaffee und Tee im Haus. Ich muss morgen unbedingt einkaufen gehen."  
"Oh. Na dann", meinte Hermine und setzte sich wieder.  
Die fünf verfielen wenig später in eine Diskussion über das derzeitig komische Verhalten von Dumbledore und Voldemort. Harrys Gedanken wanderten wieder zu dem Kuss. Er verstand einfach nicht, warum Voldemort ihn plötzlich geküsst hatte. Und warum, warum konnte er nicht aufhören daran zu denken? Und warum in Merlins Namen bekam er ein angenehm warmes Gefühl im Magen, wenn er daran dachte?


	2. Der 'Orden der Unentschlossenen'

2. Kapitel: Der 'Orden der Unentschlossenen' oder ein Haus voller Chaoten

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen nach fünf Stunden Schlaf durch ein nervendes Piepen geweckt wurde, ließ er ein unwilliges Brummen hören, und tastete blind nach dem Übeltäter auf seinem Nachttisch. Als er ihn endlich gefunden, und dabei seine Nachttischlampe umgeschmissen und zerdeppert hatte, griff er ihn und pfefferte ihn gegen die nächstbeste Wand. Leider ließ dieser sich nicht sonderlich davon beeindrucken, und piepte fröhlich weiter. In diesem Moment verfluchte Harry sich selbst dafür, dass er das Ding unzerstörbar gehext hatte, und stand murrend und mit halboffenen Augen auf.  
"Ich brauche eine Dusche", brummte er und schlurfte, sich aus seinem Pyjama schälend Richtung angrenzendes Badezimmer. Dann stieg er in die Dusche und drehte blind das Wasser auf. Ein erschrockenes Quieken entfleuchte seiner Kehle, als das Wasser auf ihn traf, und er sprang erst mal mit weit aufgerissenen Augen außer Reichweite. Welcher Trottel hatte das Wasser auf eiskalt gestellt??? Ach ja, er selbst, am vorherigen Morgen.  
Nachdem er den ersten Schreck überwunden hatte, und jetzt eindeutig wach war, tastete er vorsichtig nach dem Hahn um die Temperatur auf ein erträgliches Maß zu steigern. Dann stellte er sich unter den, inzwischen lauwarmen Wasserstrahl, und schloss die Augen.  
"Wenn ich so weiter mache, brauchen sich weder Dumbledore noch Voldemort recht groß um mich zu kümmern. Dann bringe ich mich nämlich noch selbst um", grummelte er und dachte an ein Ereignis von vor einer Woche, als er dabei war, den ersten Stock ein bisschen auszumisten, und mit eine Kiste voll Porzellan, über einen Haufen Bücher gestolpert war. Tja, das Porzellan war hin gewesen und hätten einige der Scherben auch nur ein paar Zentimeter tiefer in seinem Körper gesteckt, er auch. Zum Glück hatte er in einem der Bücher, über die er gestolpert war, einen anständigen Heilzauber gefunden. In manchen Momenten wusste er echt nicht, ob er jetzt Glück oder doch Pech hatte. Irgendwie schien das eine immer unweigerlich auf das andere zu folgen. Seufzend griff Harry nach dem Shampoo und begann seine Haare zu waschen. Er hatte sie sich in den letzten Wochen wachsen lassen, mit dem Ergebnis, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr ganz so verstrubbelt waren. Seiner Meinung nach sah er aber mit der Frisur trotzdem noch aus wie ne Vogelscheuche. Na ja, man konnte nicht alles haben.  
Erneut seufzend stellte Harry das Wasser ab, stieg aus der Dusche und griff sich ein Handtuch von der Anrichte. Nachdem er sich abgetrocknet hatte, schlang er sich das Handtuch um die Hüften und ging zurück in sein Zimmer, um sich anzuziehen. Resignierend blickte er in den Schrank. Darin lagen zwei T-Shirts und eine Hose.  
"Ich sollte wohl doch mal waschen, obwohl...", Harry dachte an seinen bis dato einzigen Versuch des Wäschewaschens zurück. Damals waren sämtliche Klamotten eingegangen. Er wusste bis heute noch nicht, wieso. Danach hatte seine Tante ihm verboten, der Waschmaschine jemals wieder zu nahe zu kommen. "...ich kaufe mir lieber neue Sachen. Ist sicherer", damit griff er sich die Hose und eins der beiden weißen T-Shirts und schlüpfte in die Hose. Auf Unterwäsche verzichtete er generell seit einiger Zeit. Er fand es so bequemer.  
Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn sich verwundert umdrehen. Wer bitte schön sollte an seine Tür klopfen? Er wohnte doch alleine. Dann erinnerte er sich wieder an den vergangenen Abend. Also war's wahrscheinlich(er) einer der anderen vier, die hier ab jetzt wohnen würden.  
"Ja?"  
Hermine steckte den Kopf zur Tür rein.  
"Du bist wach?"  
"Ja, das Ding da hinten ist schuld", brummte Harry und zeigte auf den Wecker, der noch immer in einer Ecke fröhlich vor sich hin piepte.  
"Was willst du?" fragte Harry, und schmiss das Shirt vorerst aufs Bett.  
"Frühstück ist fertig. Habe schon versucht, die anderen drei zu wecken, aber die würde nicht mal ein Erdbeben wach kriegen."  
"Wetten, dass ich es schaffe."  
"Worum?"  
"Wenn ich gewinne kümmerst du dich um die Wäsche."  
"Warum sollte ich?"  
Harry grinste. "Wenn ich wasche, kommt alles eingelaufen wieder raus."  
"Okay. Ich mache die Wäsche für eine Woche, danach kann es ja ein anderer übernehmen. Wenn du sie wecken kannst, übernehme ich das Waschen für einen Monat und kümmere mich um die Einkäufe. Wenn du sie nicht wach bekommst, musst du einkaufen gehen", grinste Hermine zurück.  
"Wette gilt", meinte Harry, ging an Hermine vorbei, die ihm neugierig folgte, in die Eingangshalle. Von dort aus zum Esszimmer, in welchem er zu einer goldenen Kordel ging, die von der Decke hing. Er grinste einmal fies und zog an der Kordel. Ein markerschütternder Schrei ertönte im ersten, zweiten und dritten Stock.  
Hermine fuhr zusammen und hielt sich die Ohren zu.  
Nach wenigen Sekunden verklang der Schrei wieder.  
"Wenn sie jetzt noch schlafen, sind sie tot", grinste Harry nur.  
"Das war gemein", grinste Hermine zurück.  
"Tja, du hast versucht sie zu wecken. Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen."  
"Ich habe in der Küche gedeckt. Wusste ja nicht, dass hier ein Esszimmer ist."  
"Macht nichts, würde sich bei so wenig Leuten sowieso nicht lohnen im Esszimmer zu essen. Solltest du die anderen wieder mal nicht wach bekommen, weißt du ja was du tun musst. Aber eine Bitte hätte ich trotzdem. Weck mich vorher."  
"Geht klar. Ähm, Harry, wegen dem Einkaufen, ich habe kein Geld da. Ist alles noch im Phönixorden."  
"Was hast du denn dabei?" fragte Harry und setzte sich auf Grund seines plötzlich knurrenden Magens Richtung Küche in Bewegung.  
"Meinen Zauberstab und die Klamotten, die ich an hatte. Mehr haben die anderen, glaub ich, auch nicht dabei."  
"Dann müssen wir alle einkaufen gehen. Ihr braucht dringend mehr Klamotten und ich bezweifle, dass die Ordensmitglieder euch wieder gehen lassen, wenn ihr erst wieder im Hauptquartier seid", meinte Harry, dann fiel ihm was ein. "Moment, ich habe da vielleicht eine Idee", meinte er und stieß einen langen Pfiff aus.  
Ein schwarzer Phönix segelte die Treppe runter und landete auf seiner Schulter.  
/Was willst du?/ fragte er.  
"Könntest du ins Hauptquartier des Phönixordens und die Sachen von Ginny, Hermine, Fred und George holen?"  
/Wenn du mir sagst, wie ich ihre Zimmer finde, kein Problem./  
"Ähm, Harry. Warum hast du einen Todesphönix, und warum kannst du dich mit ihm unterhalten?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig. "Und warum versteh ich ihn auch?"  
"Zum ersten, er saß auf dem Dachboden. Das Fenster war geöffnet, so ist er wohl rein gekommen und hat dann beschlossen, hier zu bleiben. Zum zweiten, er hat sich an mich gebunden, keine Ahnung warum, seit dem verstehe ich ihn. Und zum dritten, ich vertrau dir, darum kannst du ihn hören."  
"Aha", meinte Hermine nur und sah den Phönix skeptisch an. "Ihr hasst es doch, euch zu binden."  
/Ja, aber irgendwer muss doch auf diesen Tollpatsch aufpassen, bevor er sich noch ernsthaft was tut/, meinte der Phönix nur.  
"Hey", murrte Harry.  
/Stimmt doch. Und behaupte ja nichts anderes./  
"Mach doch, was du willst", grummelte Harry und ging weiter durch die Eingangshalle Richtung Küche. Der Phönix blieb erhobenen Hauptes auf seiner Schulter sitzen, und Hermine war sich sicher, hätte er grinsen können, hätte er es getan.  
"Wie heißt er?"  
"Ähm, gute Frage. Ich nenne ihn meist nur Nervensäge. Au! Lass das", meinte Harry und rieb sich das Ohr in welches der Phönix ihn zur Strafe gekniffen hatte.  
/Ich heiße Illeneus und du?/ fragte der Vogel und wandte seinen Kopf Hermine zu.  
"Hermine", grinste diese. Illeneus und Harry schienen sich ja prächtig zu verstehen. Das versprach lustig zu werden.  
In der Küche angekommen, goss Harry sich erst mal eine Tasse Kaffee ein, dann setzte er sich, Hermine tat es ihm gleich. Keine zwei Minuten später schlurften drei ziemlich wütende Weasleys in die Küche und versuchten Hermine, und den grinsenden Harry mit ihren Blicken zu erdolchen.  
"Und, gut geschlafen", grinste Harry, dessen Laune schlagartig gestiegen war, als er die drei bemerkt hatte.  
"Geschlafen ja, nur das aufwachen war schmerzhaft", brummte Ginny und setzte sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl.  
"Tja, Hermine hat ja versucht euch normal zu wecken" grinste Harry weiter, und reichte Illeneus eine Scheibe Wurst, ehe er sich selbst ein Brot belegte und zu essen anfing.  
"Soll das heißen, dass warst du?" fragte George und sah Harry sauer an.  
"Jep. Und ich würde dir nicht raten mir was antun zu wollen, weil Illeneus hier sonst mächtig sauer werden könnte, und das will ich dir nicht zumuten. Das würde sehr schmerzvoll enden, glaub mir, ich spreche' aus Erfahrung."  
"Er hat dich mal angegriffen?" fragte Hermine besorgt.  
"Ja, ganz am Anfang. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, warum wir uns überhaupt gestritten hatten. Er hat sich erst danach an mich gebunden. Seit dem passt er auf mich auf."  
/Sorry noch mal/, meinte Illeneus und kuschelte seinen Kopf an Harrys Wange.  
"Schon gut. Ich leb ja noch", meinte dieser nur und strich dem Phönix beruhigend über den Kopf.  
Das Läuten der Türglocke ließ Harry aufhorchen. Verwirrt ging er in die Eingangshalle und warf einen mahnenden Blick auf das Portrait von Sirius Mutter, die augenblicklich verstummte.  
Dann ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Vor ihm stand Remus Lupin, und leicht verdeckt, Severus Snape und Draco Malfoy. Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte.  
"Ja?"  
"Dürfen wir reinkommen?" fragte Remus.  
Harry seufzte tief. "Von mir aus."  
Damit trat er zur Seite und ließ die drei passieren.  
Als das Portrait von Sirius Mutter erneut ansetzte etwas zu sagen, schickte er ihr einen mahnenden Blick und ein kurzes. "Halt bloß die Klappe", zu. Sofort schloss sie den Mund und blieb ruhig. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck hingegen sagte jedem, dass ihr das gar nicht passte.  
"Wie hast du das denn geschafft" wollte Remus verwundert wissen.  
"Habe ihr gedroht, dass ich ihr Illeneus auf den Hals hetzte, wenn sie noch einmal anfängt rum zu keifen. Was wollt ihr hier?"  
In diesem Moment kam Illeneus aus der Küche gesegelt, und setzte sich wieder auf Harrys Schulter. Hermine folgte ihm.  
"Es sind Leute vom Orden hier?" fragte der Werwolf verwirrt, als er Hermine entdeckte.  
"Nein. Hermine, Ginny, Fred und George sind gestern hier aufgekreuzt, und meinten, sie wollten hier bleiben um sich darüber klar zu werden, auf welcher Seite sie eigentlich stehen.  
"Dann weißt du, dass ich aus dem Orden ausgetreten bin?"  
"Sonst hätte ich dich nicht rein gelassen. Es wird nie wieder ein Mitglied des Phönixordens dieses Haus betreten", sagte Harry dunkel und sein Blick wanderte zu Snape, der ihn verwundert musterte.  
"Willst du die Seiten wechseln?" fragte Remus geschockt.  
Harry grinste kalt. "Nun mein lieber Remus, das ist die Frage, die sich jeder einzelne Bewohner dieses Hauses zur Zeit stellt. Aber hättest du vielleicht die Güte mir zu sagen, weshalb du in Begleitung von zwei Todessern bist?"  
"Ich habe die Beiden getroffen, als ich untergetaucht bin. Sie meinten, Voldemort hätte ihnen den Auftrag gegeben, dich vor Dumbledore zu schützen."  
"Woah, Moment mal. Seit wann will Voldemort mich beschützen, bis jetzt hatte ich eher das Gefühl, er will mich langsam und qualvoll umbringen."  
/Oder kurz und schmerzlos, je nach dem, ob er genug Zeit hat/, warf Illeneus ein.  
"Klappe", meinte Harry nur.  
"Macht der das öfters?" fragte Draco.  
"Meistens. Er liebt es mich zu nerven, deshalb bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass ihr zwei euch bestens verstehen werdet", grinste Harry.  
"Moment mal Harry, warum kann Draco ihn auch hören?"  
Harry warf Hermine einen langen Blick zu.  
"Warum wohl?"  
Das Mädchen wurde blass. "Aber warum...?"  
"Er war ehrlich zu mir. Darum", dann wandte Harry seinen Blick Snape zu. "Also noch mal, warum will Voldemort mich jetzt auf einmal beschützen."  
"Das weiß ich nicht, Mister Potter. Ich bin nur hier um meinen Befehl auszuführen. Der dunkle Lord sagte jedoch, dass er Ende nächster Woche vorbeischauen, und es ihnen erklären möchte."  
"Gut. Dann willkommen in der wahrscheinlich chaotischsten WG die es je gegeben hat. Zimmer müsst ihr euch selbst suchen, ach und Draco", meinte Harry und grinste den Blonden fies an. "Ich erwarte von allen, die hier im Haus wohnen, dass sie sich an der anfallenden Arbeit beteiligen."  
Draco verzog das Gesicht. "Hast du keinen Hauself?"  
"Doch, aber der sitzt erstens in Hogwarts, und zweitens arbeitet Kreacher nicht anständig, und drittens kann ich ihn nicht leiden."  
"Kreacher? Oh man, dann versteh ich, dass du's lieber selber machst", meinte Draco nur und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Du kennst ihn?"  
"Ja, er war vorletztes Jahr für kurze Zeit bei uns. Hätte er uns gehört, hätte Mum ihn wahrscheinlich umgebracht. Der hat alles durcheinander gebracht."  
"Hm. Na dann, kommt in die Küche. Frühstücken. Ist allerdings nicht mehr so viel da. Wir müssen heute noch einkaufen. Ich konnte ja nicht damit rechnen, auf einmal so viel Besuch zu bekommen, nachdem sich wochenlang keiner gemeldet hat", meinte Harry nur, drehte sich um und ging in die Küche.  
Hermine folgte ihm nur kopfschüttelnd. Remus, Snape und Malfoy sahen ihm einige Zeit verwundert nach, ehe auch sie sich in Bewegung setzten, um in die Küche zu gehen. So leicht hätten es sich die beiden Todesser nicht vorgestellt. Remus fragte sich währenddessen nur, was wohl passiert war, dass Harry seinen Feinden so schnell vertraute, und Dumbledore den Rücken zuwandte. Leider fand er darauf, ebenso wie Snape, keine Antwort.


	3. Familie

3. Kapitel: Familie

Als Dracos Blick, als er die Küche betrat, auf Fred, George und Ginny fiel, blieb er stehen.  
"Ich gehe wieder", meinte er nur und drehte sich um. Dabei fing er allerdings den mahnenden Blick von Snape auf, der hinter ihm stand, seufzte einmal tief, drehte sich wieder zum Tisch und setzte sich mit griesgrämiger Miene so weit wie möglich von den drei Weasleys entfernt hin.  
"Ähm, Harry, was machen Snape und Malfoy hier?" fragte Fred verwirrt.  
"Sie wohnen ab heute hier, ebenso wie Remus", meinte der nur. Er stand an der Anrichte und versuchte aus einem der Hängeschränke aus dem obersten Fach ein paar Tassen zu fischen, allerdings kam er nur sehr schlecht ran.  
/Harry, vorsicht!/ rief Illeneus, als er sah, dass die Tassen bedächtig anfingen zu schwanken. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte Harry ausweichen, ehe die Tassen ihm genau auf den Kopf fallen konnten.  
"Na toll. Noch mehr Scherben", brummte Harry nur.  
"Ist dir was passiert?" fragte Hermine gleich besorgt.  
"Hm? Nein, aber mir geht allmählich das Geschirr aus", grinste der nur.  
"Passiert ihnen so etwas in letzter Zeit öfter?" fragte Severus verwirrt, als er Harry da so ruhig stehen sah.  
"Ja, leider. Keine Ahnung warum", lachte der nur.  
"Harry, bitte, das ist nicht witzig, du könntest dich ernsthaft verletzten", sagte Hermine vorwurfsvoll.  
/Oder es das nächste Mal wirklich schaffen dich aufzuspießen. Noch mal geht's bestimmt nicht so glimpflich aus./  
"Ach ja und was bitte schön soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun? Mich in mein Zimmer verkriechen und Däumchen drehen? Nein danke", meinte Harry nur, holte aus einem Schrank Kehrschaufel und Kehrbesen und machte sich daran, die Scherben zu beseitigen.  
"Haben sie schon einmal daran gedacht, dass es ein Fluch sein könnte?" fragte Severus, während er ihn beobachtete. Dem Tränkemeister war bisher nie aufgefallen, wie gut Harry unter seiner Robe gebaut war. Immerhin hatte Harry immer noch kein Shirt an und die hautenge Hose zeigte auch mehr, als das sie verdeckte.  
"Hm? Ja, habe ich. Aber dazu hätte man persönlichen Kontakt zu mir gebraucht und in Hogwarts war noch alles in Ordnung", meinte dieser nur und warf die Scherben weg.  
"Ein persönlicher Gegenstand würde auch ausreichen. Irgend etwas, das sie ein mal in den Händen hielten."  
"Echt? Aber dann muss er entweder von Dumbledore oder von Ron kommen. Sonst wüsste ich niemanden, der irgendwas von mir haben könnte."  
"Warum der Direktor."  
"Das Schwert von Gryffindor. Ich hab nach meinem siebzehnten Geburtstag in Gringotts Zugang auf die restlichen Verliese meiner Eltern bekommen, und in einem davon unsere Familienchronik entdeckt. Laut dieser bin ich direkter Nachfahre von Godric Gryffindor, also gehört das Schwert rechtmäßig mir. Allerdings befindet es sich zur Zeit noch in Dumbledores Büro. Darum."  
"Du bist ein direkter Nachfahre von Gryffindor?" fragte George erstaunt.  
"Jep. Voldemort ist auch über einige Hausecken mit mir verwandt, weil Gryffindors Tochter Slytherins Sohn geheiratet hat, als die beiden sich noch verstanden haben. Muss kurz nach der Gründung von Hogwarts gewesen sein. Und da Gryffindor sonst keine Kinder hatte, bin ich auch mit Voldemort verwandt. Er ist allerdings der Nachfahre von Slytherins zweitem Sohn."  
Die Anwesenden sahen Harry nur aus großen Augen an.  
"Jetzt schaut nicht so. Wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt, kann ich euch ja später meine Familienchronik zeigen, sie ist oben in meinem Zimmer."  
"Du nimmst das ja ziemlich locker", meinte Draco nur.  
"Natürlich, mein lieber Großcousin. Ich hatte genug Zeit mich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden."  
"Moment mal. Großcousin??"  
"Jep. Die Schwester meiner Großmutter war mit einem Malfoy verheiratet, die andere mit einem Black und die vierte von ihnen", dabei warf er einen Blick auf Snape "mit einem Prince."  
"Woher weißt du das?" fragte dieser nur, und achtete gar nicht darauf, das er aufgehört hatte Harry zu siezen.  
"Das steht zum einen in der Chronik, und zum anderen gibt es hier einen Wandteppich, auf dem der Stammbaum der Blacks aufgezeigt wird. Da ist es auch vermerkt."  
"Severus, du wusstest das?" fragte Remus.  
"Natürlich wusste ich, dass Harry so wohl mit mir, wie auch mit Sirius und Draco verwandt war. Hat James euch das nie gesagt?"  
"Nein. Er hat zwar gesagt, dass er mit Sirius verwandt ist, aber von dir und den Malfoys hat er nie was erwähnt."  
"Hätte wahrscheinlich seinem Image geschadet", meinte Harry achselzuckend und verließ den Raum um neues Geschirr aus dem Esszimmer zu holen.  
"Der scheint damit ja überhaupt kein Problem zu haben", meinte Draco nur, ehe er aufstand und Harry folgte.

Im Esszimmer fand er ihn, wo Harry gerade dabei war aus einem Schrank, der diesmal Gott sei dank auf dem Boden stand, Tassen herauszuholen.  
"Du nimmst das alles ja verdammt locker."  
"Warum sollte ich nicht? Ist doch so oder so egal", meinte Harry, stellte die Tassen auf den Esstisch und sah Draco durchdringend an.  
"Sag mal spinnst du? Es ist nicht egal!"  
"Ach und warum bitte nicht? Keine Angst, ich erwarte von keinem von euch, dass er mich jetzt anders behandelt. Ich weiß auch so, dass sich sowieso keiner darum schert, ob ich da bin oder nicht. Obwohl, wahrscheinlich kümmert es euch doch, damit ihr mich kaltmachen könnt."  
"Wie kommst du auf die Idee, das es niemanden interessieren würde?"  
"Weil es so ist. Es hat bis jetzt keinen interessiert, wie es mir geht, und ich glaube auch nicht, das sich plötzlich jemand darum schert. Manchmal glaube ich, dass es besser gewesen wäre, wenn ich damals mit meinen Eltern gestorben wäre", meinte Harry emotionslos, nahm die drei Tassen vom Tisch und verließ das Esszimmer wieder. Einen verwirrten und zutiefst bestürzten Draco zurücklassend.  
Der Blonde hatte bis jetzt immer angenommen, dass Harry immer alles zu Füßen geworfen worden war. So aufrichtige und abgeklärte Worte von seinem einstigen Feind zu hören, erschreckte ihn. Sollte es wirklich niemanden interessiert haben, wie es dem Held der Zaubererwelt ging? Sollte er wirklich allen egal gewesen sein? Irgendwie konnte Draco das nicht glauben. Aber andererseits: Warum sollte Harry ihn belügen? Um Mitleid zu bekommen? Nein, das wollte er nie. Der Gryffindor war eine viel zu ehrliche Haut, um ihn jetzt zu belügen. Also musste es wahr sein. Der Schwarzhaarige musste wirklich so denken. Draco schluckte schwer. Er hatte Harry unrecht getan. Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, der Schwarzhaarige wäre verwöhnt und eitel. Dabei war er nur eine einsame Seele, die jemanden suchte, dem sie sich anvertrauen konnte.  
Draco drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging wieder in die Küche. Harry war nicht dort.  
"Wenn du Harry suchst, der ist mit Severus oben", meinte Remus nur, als er Dracos suchenden Blick bemerkte.  
"Danke", meinte Draco, drehte sich um und verließ die Küche wieder.  
"Hab ich mich grad verhört oder hat Malfoy sich wirklich bedankt?" fragte Ginny verwirrt.  
"Also wenn du dich verhört hast, habe ich das auch", meinte Hermine und starrte noch immer auf den Fleck, an dem vor wenigen Minuten noch der Blonde gestanden hatte.

Draco hatte währenddessen die Treppe erklommen und ging schnurstracks auf die geöffnete Tür zu, aus der Harrys Stimme drang.  
"Lassen sie's Professor. Ich habe Malfoy grad schon gesagt, dass ich mir von dieser Verwandtschaft nichts verspreche."  
"Wieso nicht? Du hättest endlich eine Familie."  
Harry lachte trocken auf.  
"Oh ja. Noch eine Familie, die mich nicht will und der ich egal bin. Nein danke, da kann ich auch zu den Dursleys zurück gehen."  
"Du weißt schon, dass der dunkle Lord eben wegen dieser Verwandtschaft zu dir, mit dir reden könnte."  
"Dann werde ich ihm das Gleiche sagen wie euch. Nämlich das ich nicht daran interessiert bin."  
Draco war an der Zimmertür angekommen und sah gerade, wie Harry mit einem kleinen Wäscheberg in ein angrenzendes Zimmer, wohl das Badezimmer ging, und kurz darauf ohne ihn wieder zurückkam.  
Dann ging er zum Fenster und öffnete es. Er hatte sich inzwischen ein T-Shirt angezogen.  
"Überleg es dir doch noch mal", meinte Draco von der Tür aus.  
Harry warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf beide.  
"Was soll das jetzt werden? Ne Familienzusammenführung? Nein danke. Ich brauche keinen, der mir Gefühle vorheuchelt", meinte er dann, drehte sich um und verschwand wieder im Bad.  
"Warum sollte wir dir Gefühle vorheucheln?"  
"Tja, keine Ahnung warum ihr das solltet. Aber Ron hat mir seine Freundschaft vorgeheuchelt um mich ausspionieren zu können, und Dumbledore hat mir vorgeheuchelt, er könnte mich mögen, damit er mich manipulieren konnte. Tut mir leid, aber ich habe keinen Bock mehr drauf, ausgenutzt zu werden. Lieber bleibe ich alleine", mit diesen Worten kam Harry wieder aus dem Bad. Er hatte offensichtlich versucht, seine Haare zu bändigen.  
"Dann wärst du aber einsam", meinte Snape.  
Harry sah dem Tränkemeister direkt in die Augen.  
"Lieber bin ich einsam, als angelogen zu werden. Ich gehe jetzt einkaufen. Tschüß", damit ging der Schwarzhaarige an Snape und Malfoy vorbei, und die Treppe runter. Wenig später hörte man nur noch das öffnen und schließen der Haustür.  
"Ihm scheint es echt mies ergangen zu sein. Sonst hätte er sich gefreut, endlich eine Familie gefunden zu haben", meinte Draco nachdenklich.  
"Sieht so aus", sagte Severus und ließ sich auf Harrys Bett nieder. "Ich persönlich hätte nie gedacht, dass es ihm so gleichgültig wäre. Er scheint ziemlich tief verletzt worden zu sein."  
"Mhm", machte Draco, ging auf Snape zu, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und kuschelte sich bei ihm ein.  
"Ich glaube, wir sollten uns bei ihm entschuldigen Liebling", meinte der Blonde.  
Snape schlang nur seine Arme um seinen jüngeren Geliebten und meinte. "Ja, aber ob er uns das auch glaubt, wage ich zu bezweifeln."


	4. Harrys Geheimnis

4. Kapitel: Harrys Geheimnis

Harry schlenderte langsam den Gehweg entlang und dachte nach. Ein schneeweißer Falke flog von einem Baum in der Nähe und landete auf seiner Schulter.  
/Was hast du denn, Harry?/  
"Morgen Leila. Das ist kompliziert."  
/Wie meinst du das?/  
"Du hast doch mitbekommen, dass ich die letzten Tage anders war, oder?"  
/Ja, Illeneus meinte, du hättest einen Zauber angewandt, um Antworten zu finden. Was hast du erfahren?/  
"Ich habe erfahren, dass Ron mich die ganze Zeit angelogen und ausspioniert hat, und dass Dumbledore mich vollkommen umsonst zu den Dursleys geschickt hat, wahrscheinlich, um mich leichter manipulieren zu können. Ach ja und der Schulleiter lebt noch, weil er selbst mindestens einen Horkrux hat. Des weiteren ist Voldemort eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm. Er greift nur Leute an, die sich ihm entgegenstellen, und versucht nur, die schwarze Magie zu legalisieren."  
/Ist das alles?/ fragte der Falke misstrauisch.  
"Nein. Ich...Voldemort hat mich geküsst, kurz bevor ich wieder zurückgekommen bin."  
/Und was macht dir dabei so zu schaffen? War es dir so zuwider? Du weißt doch schon seit einiger Zeit, dass du auf Kerle stehst./  
"Es hat mir gefallen."  
/Oh./  
"Ja, Oh. Ach ja und Voldie hat zwei seiner Leute geschickt, um mich beschützen zu lassen. Er will Ende nächster Woche mal vorbeischauen, sollte ich mich bis dahin noch nicht selbst umgebracht haben."  
/Was ist nun wieder passiert?/  
"Habe ein paar Tassen zerdeppert, als ich sie aus dem Schrank in der Küche holen wollte. Hätte Illeneus mich nicht gewarnt, wären sie mir wohl auf den Kopf gedonnert."  
/Ist dir was passiert?/  
"Nein, nur ein kleiner Schrecken."  
/Ist der Trank schon fertig, damit du diesen dummen Fluch endlich los wirst?/  
"Fast. Heute Abend kommt die letzte Zutat rein, dann hat er eine Woche lang geköchelt. Morgen früh kann ich ihn dann trinken."  
/Und wenn's nicht klappt./  
"Dann hänge ich mich auf", brummte Harry.  
/Mach über so was keine Witze./  
"Das ist kein Witz. Ich frage mich zur Zeit sowieso, wozu ich noch lebe. Ist doch sowieso jedem egal."  
/Vergiss Kinala. Es gibt bestimmt Leute, die dich mögen./  
"Das halte ich für ein Gerücht", brummte Harry wieder. Dann öffnete er die Tür eines kleinen Ladens vor sich.  
"Morgen Mia."  
"Morgen Harry. Sind dir deine Lebensmittel schon wieder ausgegangen", lachte ihm ein junges Mädchen mit leuchtenden, blau-grauen Augen und hellbraunem, schulterlangem Haar entgegen.  
"Ja, ich habe gestern überraschend Besuch bekommen."  
"Ach echt? Dann bist du jetzt nicht mehr mit deinen beiden Vögeln alleine?"  
"Nein, es sind vier meiner Schulkameraden, ein Freund meines Vaters, und zwei Verwandte gekommen. Allerdings ist jetzt mein Kühlschrank leer."  
"Kann ich verstehen. Also brauchst du mehr, als sonst?"  
"Jep. Die haben sich nämlich für die nächste Zeit bei mir einquartiert."  
"Zum Glück ist das Haus recht groß. Was brauchst du denn?"  
"Na ja. Auf jeden Fall erst mal Brot, Butter, Wurst, Käse und Marmelade. Ist beim Frühstück vorhin ausgegangen."  
Mia drehte sich, mit einer Tüte in der Hand um und holte aus einem Regal das Beorderte und steckte es in die Tüte. Harry hatte hier schon oft genug eingekauft, so dass sie wusste, was er mochte und was nicht.  
"Wurst und Käse doppelt so viel wie sonst?"  
"Erst mal ja, wenn's wirklich nicht reicht, komm ich einfach noch mal vorbei."  
"Geht klar. Was noch?"  
"Kaffee, Kaffeefilter, Teebeutel und -pulver. Und für heute Mittag ein Päckchen Spagetti, Tomatensauce und Hackfleisch. Wenn's ihnen nicht passt, sollen sie wieder gehen."  
"Du bist ja sehr kompromissbereit", grinste Mia ihn schelmisch an.  
"Ich weiß. Ist meine Bestellung schon gekommen?"  
"Ja, sind jetzt samt Lebensmittel vier Tüten. Soll Jimmy dir beim Tragen helfen? Er jammert schon die ganze Zeit, weil du dich nicht mehr mit ihm triffst", lachte Mia wieder.  
Harry verzog das Gesicht.  
"Kannst du mir nicht helfen? Jimmy ist mir zu aufdringlich. Er kapiert einfach nicht, dass ich nichts von ihm will."  
"Wenn du willst. Sonst noch was?"  
"Ja, zwei Schachteln Luckys bitte."  
Seufzend nahm Mia die zwei Zigarettenpackungen aus dem Regal, legte eine in die noch nicht ganz volle Tüte und warf die andere Harry zu, der sie geschickt auffing.  
"Ich dachte, du wolltest aufhören?"  
"Bei dem Stress, den ich zur Zeit habe? Nein, danke. Vor allem ist es immer noch mein Leben."  
"Dass du dir schön langsam zerstörst."  
Harry schnaubte. "Da muss ich mich nicht anstrengen, dass haben meine Freunde und die Dursleys schon geschafft."  
Mia seufzte.  
"35, 68, bitte. Ich hol derweil deine Bestellung aus dem Lager", meinte sie und ging durch eine kleinere Tür neben den Regalen.  
Harry drehte einmal seine Hand und ein Geldbeutel erschien. Er öffnete ihn und holte das Geld raus.  
"Ich müsste mal wieder Geld abheben", brummte er.  
"Reicht's noch?" fragte Mia, die in diesem Moment mit zwei weiteren Tüten zurückkam.  
"Hm? Ja, keine Sorge. Aber ich sollte heute noch was abheben, sonst wird's eng", grinste Harry.  
"36. Stimmt so."  
"Danke", meinte das Mädchen, legte das Geld in die Kasse und nahm zwei der vier Tüten, Harry tat es ihr gleich, nach dem er seinen Geldbeutel wieder hatte verschwinden lassen.  
"Sei bloß froh, dass außer dir noch keiner da ist", grinste Mia.  
Dann gingen die beiden gemeinsam zur Tür.  
"Jimmy, pass mal kurz auf den Laden auf, ich helfe Harry schnell beim tragen", rief sie.  
Harry öffnete die Tür und sah zu, dass er so schnell wie möglich weg kam. Mia folgte ihm.  
"Musstest du ihm sagen, dass ich da war?"  
"Ja. Dann regt er sich später nämlich richtig schön auf."  
"Du bist fies", grinste Harry.  
"Ich weiß", meinte Mia nur. "Was sind das für Leute, die jetzt bei dir wohnen."  
"Na ja, drei der Weasleys, eine Mugglegeborene Hexe, mein größter Feind aus der Schule, mein verhasster Tränkeprofessor und ein Werwolf."  
"Du lebst wohl gern gefährlich."  
"Ich? Nicht doch. Was kann ich dafür, wenn die plötzlich vor meiner Tür stehen."  
"Nichts, aber du hättest sie stehen lassen können."  
"Ja klar und dann sprengen sie mir die Tür."  
"Anzeigen. Das wäre Hausfriedensbruch."  
"Ich will nichts mit dem Ministerium zu tun haben, und das weißt du."  
"Ja, ja. Hast du in letzter Zeit mal mit Kinala geredet. Es ist immerhin dein Erbe, egal ob es ihr passt oder nicht."  
"Nein, und ich habe auch kein Interesse daran. Alles, was ich will, ist ein normales Leben und das weißt du genau."  
"Ich weiß, aber Sensei Katasumi meinte auch, du solltest anfangen deiner Bestimmung nachzukommen."  
"Wenn du mir sagst, was meine Bestimmung ist, bitte."  
"Die Übernahme deines Erbes und die Beendigung des Krieges."  
"Na klar. Weißt du eigentlich was von einer zweiten Prophezeiung über mich?"  
"Eine weitere? Nein, da weiß ich nichts davon."  
"Könntest du im Clan mal nachfragen?"  
"Klar, wenn du möchtest. Vielleicht weiß der Sensei ja was. Er wollte sowieso noch mal bei dir vorbeischauen."  
"Na toll, weißt du wann", fragte Harry und öffnete geschickt die Haustür. Dann ließ er Mia eintreten und folgte ihr.  
"Ähm, ich glaube heute."  
"Na toll", meinte Harry nur, als er seinen schwarzhaarigen Sensei in der Eingangshalle stehen sah. Severus, Draco und Remus hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet.  
Wo Fred, George, Ginny und Hermine waren, wusste Harry nicht. Er sah sie nicht.  
"Was willst du hier, Katasumi?" fragte Harry an den Sensei gerichtet.  
"Mit dir reden."  
"Du kennst den Kerl?" fragte Remus, ohne seinen Zauberstab zu senken oder den Fremden aus den Augen zu lassen.  
"Ja und ich an eurer Stelle würde die Zauberstäbe wegstecken, bevor es zu spät ist", meinte Harry nur und ging in aller Seelenruhe an den dreien vorbei in die Küche.  
"Guten Morgen, Sensei", meinte Mia und verbeugte sich kurz, ehe sie Harry folgte.  
Katasumi ging ebenfalls an den drei verwirrten Zauberern vorbei in die Küche und setzte sich, während Harry damit beschäftigt war, die Einkäufe wegzuräumen.  
"Hat Kinala dich geschickt?" fragte Harry, während er den Kühlschrank wieder füllte.  
"Nein. Kinala ist letzte Nacht gestorben", antwortet der Ältere ruhig.  
"Soll ich ihr jetzt nachtrauern?"  
"Sie war deine Mutter."  
"Und sie wollte mich nicht, also bitte. Von mir hast du keine Trauer zu erwarten."  
"Du musst ihren Platz einnehmen."  
"Und wenn ich nicht will."  
"Das steht nicht zur Debatte. Du bist ihr Sohn, es ist deine Pflicht."  
Harry drehte sich um und fixierte wütend den Älteren.  
"Erzähl du mir nichts von Pflicht", zischte er.  
"Du weißt, das es stimmt. Warum wehrst du dich?"  
"Weil ich keinen Bock mehr auf den Scheiß habe. Erst schmeißt ihr mich raus, und jetzt auf einmal soll ich euch helfen? Nein danke. Vor allem habe ich so schon genug damit zu tun, mein Leben irgendwie in den Griff zu bekommen."  
"Kinala war überrascht. Du darfst ihr das nicht übel nehmen."  
"Sie hatte mehrere Wochen Zeit, sich bei mir zu melden. Sie hat es nicht getan, also wollte sie mich nicht. Deshalb sehe ich nicht ein, dass ich ihren Clan jetzt weiterführen sollte."  
"Denkst du wirklich Mia, Jimmy und ich hätten uns deiner angenommen, wenn sie dich nicht gewollt hätte."  
"Ja. Alles, was sie wollte, war, dass der Clan weiter bestehen kann. Da kam ich ihr gerade recht. Aber sonst wollte sie nichts von mir wissen."  
Snape, Malfoy und Remus, die in der Nähe der Tür standen, sahen verwirrt von einem zum anderen. Mia, die sich neben Katasumi gesetzt hatte, sah Harry bittend an.  
"Harry, überleg es dir. Du hättest endlich einen Ort, an dem du willkommen bist."  
"Bin ich hier auch und ich habe meine Ruhe. Also lasst es."  
"Das werde ich nicht tun."  
"Du willst doch nur einen Idioten, der dafür sorgt, dass der Clan nicht auseinander bricht. Wie ich mich dabei fühlen würde, ist dir doch scheißegal. Ich habe keinen Bock auf den Mist, also lasst mich endlich in Ruhe mein Leben leben."  
"Du wirst nie in Ruhe leben können, wenn du deine Bestimmung nicht annimmst."  
"Welche Bestimmung meinst du? Die Clanführung? Den Mord an Voldemort? Oder diese ominöse zweite Prophezeiung, von der kein Schwein weiß, was drin steht."  
"Du weißt von der zweiten Prophezeiung?"  
Harry funkelte den älteren wütend an.  
"Du wusstest davon?"  
"Ja, aber noch war die Zeit nicht reif, es dir zu sagen."  
"Und warum nicht?"  
"Weil Kinala noch lebte, und du die Wahrheit noch nicht gesehen hast. Erst jetzt ist die Zeit gekommen, sie dir zu sagen."  
"Woher kennt Voldemort sie?"  
"Er ist Teil davon. Der alte Tom Riddle war Führer des Nigasutsi Clans. Du bist Führer des Katasima Clans."  
Harry dachte einen Moment lang nach. Dann wusste er, was Katasumi von ihm wollte.  
"Vergiss es,.", zischte Harry und stürmte aus dem Raum.  
"Sensei...um was ging es eben?", fragte Mia verwirrt.  
"Um die Wiedervereinigung der beiden Clans um den Nigasima Clan wiederzuerwecken", seufzte der Ältere tief.  
"Wie, Sensei?"  
"Durch die Vermählung der beiden Führer."  
"Da wird er nie mitmachen", meinte Mia und blickte zur Tür, aus der Harry wenige Sekunden zuvor verschwunden war.


	5. Die Abmachung

5. Kapitel: Die Abmachung

"Um was ging es eigentlich in diesem Gespräch?" fragte Remus verwirrt.  
"Ihr seid der Sensei des Sonnenclans?", wollte Severus wissen.  
"Ja. Und ihr seid?"  
"Ich bin Mitglied des Nigasutsi Clans."  
"Hat Tom dich hergeschickt?"  
"Ja, wir sollten auf ihn Acht geben, wussten aber nicht, warum und wer er ist."  
"Wenigstens einer von den beiden nimmt die Sache ernst", seufzte Katasumi.  
"Um was geht es hier eigentlich?" fragte Remus noch mal nach.  
"Harrys Vater ist James Potter, soweit stimmt es. Aber seine Mutter war die Führerin unseres Clans. Kinala. Harry hat das ganze kurz nach seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag rausgekriegt und stand eines Tages vor ihrer Tür. Sie hat ihn wieder rausgeschmissen und gemeint, sie wollte nichts von ihm wissen. Als sie wenig später schwer krank wurde, hat sie Mia hier, ihren Cousin Jimmy und mich damit beauftragt uns seiner anzunehmen, und ihn auf die Clanübernahme vorzubereiten. Er ist Kinalas einziges Kind und somit Erbe des Clans. Anfangs hat Harry sich noch gewehrt, irgendwann hat er aber einfach nur mit gemacht. Jetzt ist Kinala tot und er muss den Clan übernehmen, weil er sonst auseinander brechen wird."  
"Da würde ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht mitmachen. Erst rausschmeißen und dann, weil man nützlich sein könnte, auf einmal einen auf lieb Kind machen", meinte Draco sauer, drehte sich um und machte sich auf die Suche nach Harry.

Der Schwarzhaarige saß währenddessen auf dem Dachboden am Fenster und starrte auf die Straße, eine Zigarette in der Hand, an der er ab und zu zog. Illeneus saß auf seinem Schoß und ließ sich von der anderen Hand streicheln.  
/Du solltest das nicht so eng sehen./  
"Nicht so eng sehen? Du bist gut. Ich soll deiner Meinung nach also mein Leben wegschmeißen und einen Mann heiraten, der mich bis vor wenigen Wochen noch töten wollte?"  
/Es würde dein Leben erhalten und dem Alten mächtiges Kopfzerbrechen bereiten./  
"Erstens weißt du, dass mein Leben mir nichts mehr bedeutet, und zweitens ist es mir scheißegal, was mit dem Alten los ist."  
/Du hättest danach vielleicht deine Ruhe./  
"Ja klar. So lange ich alles Voldie überlasse und schön brav die Beine für ihn breit mache, aber sonst die Klappe halte."  
/Rede doch erst mal mit ihm, bevor du dich entscheidest. Ihr könnt euch wahrscheinlich einigen und diesen sinnlosen Krieg endlich beenden./  
"Es ist nicht sinnlos, wenn man für seine Überzeugung kämpft."  
/Und wovon bist du überzeugt?/  
"Das weiß ich nicht. Nicht mehr. Dafür ist in der letzten Zeit zu viel passiert."  
/Wie meinst du das?/  
"Ich habe bis zu meinem elften Lebensjahr den Haussklaven der Dursleys spielen dürfen, und mir vorlügen lassen, dass meine Eltern bei einem Unfall gestorben wären. Dann kam ich nach Hogwarts, wo ich erfuhr, dass ich berühmt bin, und meine Eltern ermordet wurden. Ich war jahrelang mit einem Jungen befreundet, bei dem sich vor kurzem rausgestellt hat, dass er mich die ganze Zeit angelogen hat, und habe immer nur das gemacht, was Dumbledore von mir erwartet hat. Jetzt weiß ich, dass auch er mich die ganze Zeit belogen und hintergangen hat. Dann kriege ich noch raus, dass ich mit den meisten meiner schlimmsten Feinde verwandt bin, und dass Lily Potter nicht meine leibliche Mutter war, sondern Kinala. Die schmeißt mich allerdings raus als ich zu ihr gegangen bin, und will nichts von mir wissen. Dann stehen auf einmal Voldies Schoßhunde vor meiner Tür, und meinen sie sollten auf mich aufpassen, und Katasumi kommt und erzählt mir dass Kinala tot ist, und ich den Clan übernehmen soll, und dabei auch noch den Mann heiraten, der mir jahrelang mein Leben mit zur Hölle gemacht hat, und da soll ich noch wissen, woran ich glauben soll?"  
/Versuch es doch wenigstens./  
"Weißt du was ich in der anderen Dimension noch erfahren hab? Ich habe es bis jetzt keinem erzählt."  
/Was denn?/  
"Ich hatte eine Zwillingsschwester. Ginger war oder ist ihr Name. Keiner hat mir gesagt, dass ich noch eine Schwester habe oder hatte. Ich weiß ja nicht mal, ob sie überhaupt noch am Leben ist."  
/Frag doch Katasumi. Vielleicht weiß er ja was über sie./  
"Nein. Ich will ihn nicht mehr sehen. Ich will niemanden mehr sehen."  
/Du kannst nicht ewig hier oben sitzen bleiben./  
"Ich könnte mich aus dem Fenster stürzen, dann hätte ich meine Ruhe."  
/Das lasse ich nicht zu./  
Harry sagte darauf nichts mehr, sondern sah weiterhin gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster.  
/Wer ist das?/ fragte Illeneus plötzlich, als er eine Gestalt vor der Haustür wahrnahm. Harry beugte sich weiter vor um einen Blick auf den Neuankömmling zu erhaschen. Alles was er jedoch sah, waren schwarze Haare.  
"Keine Ahnung."  
/Willst du nicht nachsehen gehen. Ist immerhin dein Haus./  
"Ja, ja. Du willst mich ja bloß vom Fenster wegbringen", seufzte Harry und erhob sich, nach dem Illeneus von seinem Schoß geflogen war.  
Dann durchquerte er den Dachboden, wobei er mehreren Kisten, Schachteln und Möbelstücken ausweichen musste, und ging die Treppe runter in den dritten Stock, versiegelte die Tür hinter sich und ging dann in die Eingangshalle.  
"...dachte, Ihr würdet erst Ende nächster Woche kommen, My Lord", hörte er Snapes Stimme.  
Harry seufzte einmal tief. Wenn der Tränkemeister sich so unterwürfig zeigte, musste der Schwarzhaarige von vorhin Voldemort gewesen sein.  
Harry straffte die Schultern und ging die letzte Treppe hinab, während er sagte.  
"Das wüsste ich allerdings auch gern. Ich kann mich vor allem nicht erinnern, dich herein gebeten zu haben."  
Die Blicke von Voldemort, Snape, Malfoy, Katasumi und Mia wanderten zu Harry, der auf halbem Weg stehen geblieben war.  
"Wir müssen reden", meinte Voldemort nur.  
"Oh nein. _Du_ willst mit mir reden. Ich möchte nur meine Ruhe haben", antwortete Harry kühl.  
"Aber es ist wichtig. Für mich, wie auch für dich. Oder willst du mich weiterhin bekämpfen?"  
"Nein. Ich werde nicht mehr gegen dich kämpfen, aber ich spiele auch bestimmt nicht deine Hure. Also geh oder töte mich. Mir egal, ich werd mich nicht wehren", meinte Harry, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging wieder in den ersten Stock, und von dort aus in sein Zimmer.  
Verwirrt folgte Voldemort ihm, nachdem er den anderen Anwesenden ein Handzeichen gegeben hatte, dass sie warten sollen.  
An der offenen Tür blieb er stehen. Harry stand am offenen Fenster und schüttelte sein Bett auf.  
"Warum sagst du so einen Mist?" fragte der Lord.  
"Wieso Mist. Stimmt doch", meinte Harry nur, zog seine Bettdecke wieder zum Fenster rein und ging zurück zum Bett. Auf dem Weg dorthin stolperte er allerdings über eine Falte im Teppich, und fiel der Länge nach auf den Boden.  
"Scheiße", meinte er nur und rappelte sich wieder auf. Voldemort war auf ihn zugekommen, um ihm aufzuhelfen.  
"Alles in Ordnung?"  
"Was kümmert's dich."  
"Es kümmert mich, ob du's mir glaubst oder nicht."  
"Ach natürlich, du willst ja nicht, dass dein Betthäschen ramponiert bei dir ankommt", keifte Harry.  
"Warum sagst du so was?"  
"Warum solltest du sonst hier sein? Katasumi hat mir erzählt, dass ich zwei Möglichkeiten habe. Dich heiraten, oder dich töten. Ich will nicht gegen dich kämpfen, aber wenn ich dich heirate bin ich doch sowieso nur für deine Befriedigung zuständig, und darauf habe ich auch keinen Bock."  
"Wieso glaubst du, dass du nur für meine Befriedigung zuständig wärst."  
"Ach, komm schon. Du wirst mich wohl kaum nach meiner Meinung fragen, wie der Clan geführt werden soll, und irgendwas muss für dich ja auch dabei rausspringen."  
"Red keinen Unsinn. Du hättest natürlich einen Einfluss auf die Clanführung, und ich würde dich bestimmt nicht dazu zwingen, mit mir das Bett zu teilen."  
"Ach und was ist da bitte schön für dich drin?"  
"Eine größere Truppe und keine ernsthafte Bedrohung mehr für mein Leben."  
"Ich will dich nicht mehr töten, und was deine Truppe angeht, bitte ich schenke dir den Clan. Ich will nur meine Ruhe haben."  
"Dann machen wir es doch so. Wir zwei heiraten und ich übernehme deinen Clan. Du kannst von mir aus hier bleiben, aber nur, wenn ein paar Todesser hier bleiben können, um auf dich aufzupassen und du hast sonst deine Ruhe."  
"Und was bitte schön ist mit Hogwarts? Ich habe immer noch ein Jahr vor mir."  
"Du vergisst, dass man dort einen neuen Schulleiter und zwei neue Lehrer braucht. Ich habe schon drei meiner Leute auf die Posten angesetzt."  
Harry dachte kurz nach. Wenn Voldemort ihn nicht anlog, hätte er danach seine Ruhe, egal in welcher Art.  
"Was ist, wenn ich mich verliebe?"  
"Ich werde nicht zwischen euch stehen. Die Hochzeit wird reine Formsache. Bis auf die Hochzeitsnacht hast du keine weiteren Verpflichtungen mir gegenüber."  
"Können wir das alles vertraglich festlegen?"  
"Du vertraust mir nicht?"  
"Nein. Hast du das wirklich angenommen?"  
"Gut. Wir legen das ganze vertraglich fest. Aber ich habe auch eine Bedingung."  
"Und die wäre?"  
"Du wechselst in Hogwarts das Haus. Wenn rauskommt, das wir verheiratet sind, bist du in Slytherin besser aufgehoben."  
"Anderer Vorschlag. Ich lasse die Schule sausen. Habe sowieso keine Lust mehr auf den Scheiß, und Kohle hab ich auch genug, aber du darfst keinem, der in diesem Haus wohnt, was tun."  
"Geht klar", meinte Voldemort und reichte Harry seine Hand, um die Abmachung zu besiegeln.  
Harry reichte ihm die Hand.


	6. LumeinusTrank

6. Kapitel: Lumeinusa-Trank

Voldemort half Harry wieder auf die Beine. Auf einmal war ein Krachen zu hören, das eindeutig aus dem Zimmer über Harrys kam.  
"Oh Scheiße", rief Harry und rannte los, ohne weiter auf Voldemort zu achten. Er hechtete schon fast die Treppe nach oben und den Flur im zweiten Stock entlang. Vor einer Tür kam er schlitternd zum Stehen und riss sie auf.  
Vor ihm standen Fred, George und Ginny, die betreten auf einem am Boden liegenden Kessel blickten. Eine blau-schwarze Flüssigkeit sickerte langsam durch den Holzboden. Der Tisch, auf dem noch diverse Zutaten gelegen hatten, lag umgestürzt neben dem Kessel und das magische Feuer, dass den Kessel angeheizt hatte, schwamm in dem, was einst ein Zaubertrank war.  
"SAGT MAL SPINNT IHR!!! ICH HAB EUCH DOCH GESAGT, DASS IHR NICHT IN DEN ZWEITEN STOCK SOLLT!!!" schrie Harry los.  
"Jetzt raste doch nicht gleich aus, das war ein Unfall. Du kannst den Trank ja noch mal braun.", versuchte George den Schwarzhaarigen zu beruhigen.  
"DAS DAUERT ZWEI WOCHEN DEN NOCH MAL ZU MACHEN UND ER WÄRE HEUTE ABEND FERTIG GEWORDEN!!! VOR ALLEM SIND DIE ZUTATEN SAU SCHWER ZU BEKOMMEN!!"  
"Wir helfen dir dabei. Bitte, komm wieder runter", versuchte Ginny es jetzt.  
"RAUS HIER UND ZWAR ALLE DREI!! UND WAGT ES JA NIE WIEDER DIESEN RAUM ZU BETRETEN!! ICH VERZICHTE AUF EURE HILFE!!!"  
"Jetzt beruhigen sie sich doch mal, Mister Potter. So wichtig wird der Trank schon nicht gewesen sein", hörte Harry Snapes Stimme hinter sich. Sein Geschrei war auch den restlichen Anwesenden in diesem Haus nicht entgangen und so hatten sich inzwischen alle im zweiten Stock vor der Tür versammelt.  
Harry drehte sich langsam um und fixierte seinen Tränkemeister mit vor Wut glitzernden Augen. Snape schluckte und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hätte er vor Harry am liebsten die Flucht ergriffen.  
"Das war der Lumeinusa-Trank und sie als Zaubertrankprofessor müssten bestens wissen, wie schwer die Zutaten zu bekommen sind, und wie kompliziert die Brauweise ist", zischte Harry leise und bedrohlich. Alle Anwesenden wünschten sich in diesem Moment, dass er lieber wieder schreien sollte. Das zischen, das er von sich gab, war tausendmal bedrohlicher, als sein Geschrei jemals hätte sein können. Sogar Voldemort musste kurz schlucken, und war in diesem Moment nur froh, das Harry der Abmachung zugestimmt hatte. Sonst säße er wohl in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten.  
"Sie haben es geschafft einen Lumeinusa-Trank zu brauen", flüsterte Snape ängstlich und fassungslos.  
"Ja. Und jetzt raus hier. Und zwar alle." Harrys Stimme bebte vor unterdrückter Wut, und Fred, George und Ginny sahen zu, dass sie so schnell wie möglich weg kamen. Ebenso wie Hermine und Remus. Zurück blieben nur Katasumi, Snape, Voldemort und Draco. Mia war inzwischen zurück in den Laden gegangen, um ihren Cousin nicht zu lange allein zu lassen.  
Harry achtete nicht weiter auf die vier, die noch im Flur standen, ging auf die Tür zu und warf sie mit voller Wucht ins Schloss. Dann versiegelte er sie und wandte sich wieder dem Zimmer zu.  
Noch immer wütend, machte er sich daran, das Chaos zu beseitigen. Dann prüfte er, welche der Zutaten, die auf dem Tisch vorbereitet waren, noch zu verwenden waren. Da alle mehr oder weniger in die blau-schwarze Flüssigkeit gefallen waren, war alles unbrauchbar.  
Noch immer stinksauer entsiegelte er die Tür, riss sie auf, und stapfte an den Wartenden, Snape und Voldemort vorbei, die Treppe runter ins Erdgeschoss und auf das Portrait von Sirius Mutter zu.  
"Lass mich durch", zischte er sie an.  
"Warum sollte ich?" fragte sie giftig zurück.  
"Ich rate dir mich nicht zu reizen, oder du wirst es bitter bereuen, und jetzt lass mich durch."  
Das Portrait schluckte einmal schwer und schwang dann zur Seite, um einen kleine, steinerne Treppe freizugeben. Als Harry die erste Stufe betrat, fingen die an der steinernen Wand befestigten Fackel sofort Feuer, und Harry stapfte, immer noch stinksauer, dir Treppen hinunter in den Keller des Hauses. Dort hatte er schon vor einiger Zeit einige äußerst seltene Zaubertrankzutaten entdeckt, und selbst auch angefangen, seine Trankzutaten dort zu lagern.  
Er begann sofort nach den benötigten Zutaten zu suchen. Leise fluchte er. Natürlich musste die wichtigste Zutat fehlen. Resignierend, aber immer noch stocksauer, ließ er sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, der an einem kleinen Tisch stand. Der Vorbesitzer hatte diesen Ort offensichtlich nicht nur zum Lagern der Zutaten, sondern auch zum Brauen genutzt, denn neben dem Tisch auf einem steinernen Sockel, stand ein alter Kessel.  
"Harry", hörte Harry Snapes Stimme hinter sich.  
"Was?"  
"Geht's wieder?"  
Harry warf dem Tränkemeister als Antwort nur einen wütenden Blick zu.  
"Anscheinend nicht. Fehlt dir eine Zutat?"  
"Ja."  
"Welche?"  
"Das andere Extrem."  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Ich brauche ein Haar von dem mächtigsten, lebenden Weißmagier."  
"Und was ist mit dem des mächtigsten, lebenden Schwarzmagier?"  
"Sitzt vor ihnen."  
Snape runzelte die Stirn und wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, wohl um zu protestieren, als Voldemort ihn unterbrach.  
"Es stimmt, Severus. Das vorhin war der beste Beweis dafür. Seine Magie ist stärker als meine und sie war eindeutig schwarzmagisch."  
"Du dachtest an Dumbledore, oder?"  
"Ja, ein anderer fällt mir nicht ein", brummte Harry. Dass Voldemort ihm zugestimmt hatte, hatte seine Laune erstaunlicherweise etwas gebessert.  
"Ich könnte Bill fragen, ob er es besorgen kann", meinte Voldemort.  
"Bill Weasley?" fragte Harry verwirrt.  
"Ja. Er arbeitet schon ein paar Jahre für mich und ist im Phönixorden. Bis wann brauchst du es?"  
"In sieben Tagen muss ich es dazufügen. Sonst habe ich noch alles da."  
"Du weißt, was der Trank bewirkt?" fragte Snape vorsichtig nach.  
"Ja. Der Körper wird verfallen und danach in rasender Geschwindigkeit wiedergeboren und in dem selben Stadium zurückkehren, wo der Verfall begonnen hat. Dabei werden alle körperlichen Verletzungen ausgemerzt, und alle Banne und Flüche, die auf dem Körper lagen, gebrochen."  
"Sie wissen auch, dass es äußerst gefährlich ist." Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage.  
"Ja. Aber ich will endlich diese dämlichen Banne loswerden, die Dumbledore auf mich gelegt hat. Da es aber so viele sind und ich nicht weiß, welche genau, ist der Trank die einzige Möglichkeit."  
"Dumbledore hat Banne auf dich gelegt?" fragte Voldemort verwirrt.  
"Ja, ich habe aber keine Ahnung, warum."  
"Soll ich dir beim Brauen helfen", bot Snape an.  
"Nein, danke. Ich schaffe das allein", brummte Harry und verließ mit den Zutaten auf dem Arm, den Keller.  
"Was versucht er zu verbergen?" fragte Voldemort, als Harry den Raum verlassen hatte und seine Schritte auf dem Steinboden verhallt waren.  
"Die Frage ist eher, was versucht Dumbledore an dem Jungen zu verbergen? Wenn er wirklich nicht Lilys leiblicher Sohn war, hätte der Blutschutz niemals gewirkt, aber er hat", meinte Snape nur.  
Beide verfielen kurzzeitig ins Schweigen, ehe Severus fragte:  
"Du glaubst doch nicht, dass er es sein könnte, oder?"  
"Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß nicht, was ich glauben soll. Er stammt aus der direkten Blutlinie von Gryffindor und Slytherin. Also wäre es möglich, aber in welchen Linien lag dann das Blut von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff?"  
"Vielleicht bei seiner Mutter, Kilana, oder so."  
"Möglich wär's, aber etwas genaues können wir nicht sagen. Aber egal ob er es ist, oder nicht. Ich bin froh, ihn auf meiner Seite zu wissen."  
"Ich auch, Tom. Ich auch."


	7. Überraschungen

7. Kapitel: Überraschungen

Für den Rest des Tages zog Harry sich in sein Labor, wie die anderen Hausbewohner den Raum im zweiten Stock nannten, zurück um den Trank neu zu brauen, wobei die Flüche, die aus der geschlossenen Tür ab und an drangen, gekonnt ignoriert wurden.  
Nachdem Snape die drei Weasleys, Hermine, Remus und Draco über den Trank und seine Wirkung aufgeklärt waren, begannen die sechs sich Sorgen zu machen, vor allem, da der Tränkemeister erwähnte, dass die Einnahme des Trankes nicht zwingend überlebt werden muss. Leider konnte nicht ein mal Snape sagen, welche Voraussetzungen derjenige haben musste, der den Trank nahm, um zu überleben.  
Betretenes Schweigen war im Black Haus danach eingekehrt und im Stillen waren alle den Weasleys dankbar, dass sie den Trank vorerst zerstört hatten.  
Voldemort hatte irgendwann angefangen, den Vertrag, den er mit Harry ausgehandelt hatte, aufzusetzen und die Einzelheiten der Hochzeit mit Katasumi, der bis zur Hochzeit den Sonnenclan verwalten würde, zu besprechen.  
Auf Grund des Wutanfalls von Harry am Morgen, der Aufklärung über den Trank, den Harry braute und dem Schock über die bevorstehende Hochzeit von Tom Vorlost Riddle, auch bekannt als Lord Voldemort, und Harry James Potter, dem Retter der Zaubererwelt, schlichen die Weasleys und Hermine die folgenden Tage unnatürlich blass und vorsichtig durch die Flure des Hauses und Hermine zuckte jedes Mal ängstlich zusammen, wenn sie Snape, Draco oder Tom über den Weg lief.  
Letztgenannter hatte inzwischen Kontakt mit Bill Weasley aufgenommen und diesen damit beordert, ein Haar von Dumbledore und die persönlichen Sachen von Fred, George, Ginny und Hermine zu besorgen. Danach war er im Phönixorden nicht mehr gern gesehen, da er den vieren geholfen hatte, unerlaubterweise Kontakt mit Harry aufzunehmen, weshalb er ebenfalls in den Grimmauldplatz einzog.  
Als Harry am fünften Tag mit müden Augen, dreckigen Klamotten, ausgemergeltem Gesicht und saurem Gesichtsausdruck endlich sein Labor wieder verließ, war er ziemlich erstaunt, sein Zimmer aufgeräumt, seinen Schrank gefüllt und einen weitern Weasley, nach einer dringend benötigten Dusche, zu entdecken.  
"Bill? Was machst du denn hier?"  
"Hm? Hey Harry, Tom hat mir erlaubt hier zu bleiben, weil die Leute im Orden mir jetzt misstrauen, ist doch in Ordnung, oder?"  
"Ja, ja. Von mir aus.", brummte der nur, setzte sich an den Tisch und goss sich, müde gähnend, einen Kaffee ein. Als er gerade die Tasse angehoben hatte, um einen Schluck zu trinken, hielt er verwundert inne. "Tom? Seit wann das denn? Ich dachte er hasst es, so genannt zu werden."  
"Nur Freunde dürfen mich so nennen und Bill gehört seit einiger Zeit dazu.", meinte Tom, als er die Küche betrat. "Im übrigen, schön, dass man dich auch mal wieder zu Gesicht kriegt."  
"Hatte zu tun.", brummte Harry nur und widmete sich wieder seinem Kaffee.  
/Wie oft hast du dich diesmal verletzt?/, fragte Illeneus, der auf einer Stuhllehne saß.  
"Genau 57 mal, wenn du's unbedingt wissen willst.", grummelte Harry zurück.  
"Was? So tollpatschig kenn ich dich gar nicht.", meinte Bill nur.  
"Beschwer dich bei Dumbles oder Ron. Irgendeiner von den beiden hat mir nen Fluch aufgehalst.", brummte Harry zurück. Er schien nicht sonderlich angetan davon zu sein, jetzt in ein Gespräch verwickelt zu werden.  
"Warum bist du eigentlich runter gekommen? Hunger?"  
"Nein, müde. Was zu essen und zu trinken kann ich mir herzaubern. Aber in diesen Dämpfen schläft sich's beschissen.", brummte Harry.  
"Und warum ausgerechnet jetzt?", fragte Hermine.  
"Weil der Trank jetzt erst mal für zwei Tage köcheln muss, ehe die nächste Zutat dazukommt. Dann eine weitere Woche köcheln und dann die letzte Zutat und für zwölf Stunden vom Feuer nehmen und ziehen lassen. Dann ist er fertig und macht euch keine Mühe, ich hab die Tür mit mehreren Zaubern versiegelt. Ihr kommt nicht in den Raum.", meinte Harry, als er den Blick bemerkte, den sich Fred und George zuwarfen.  
"Harry, du könntest dabei draufgehen."  
"Nein, könnte ich nicht.", brummte Harry nur auf Hermines Einwurf.  
"Und warum nicht?"  
Harry stand auf, ging zur Tür und meinte noch, ehe er den Raum verließ: "Weil ich jungfräulich bin."  
Dann war er auch schon weg.  
"Was für eine Verschwendung.", meinte Bill nur und wand sich als erster wieder seinem Frühstück zu.  
"Severus, kann das der Grund sein, dass man überlebt?"  
"Es wäre möglich. Sogar ziemlich. Die meisten, die die Einnahme des Trankes überlebt haben, waren Kinder. Nur wenige Erwachsene haben es überlebt."  
"Ähm, Tom...das würde aber bedeuten, dass du sein erster wärst.", meinte Draco vorsichtig. "Und ich bezweifle, dass er umsonst gewartet hat, so viele Angebote, wie er in Hogwarts bekommen hat."  
Tom stand auf und folgte Harry. Sie mussten unbedingt darüber reden, immerhin wollte er Harry nicht verletzten.

Er fand den Schwarzhaarigen in seinem Zimmer, wo er gerade nur mit einer Pyjamahose bekleidet, das Bad verließ.  
"Harry?", fragte Tom vorsichtig.  
"Lach ruhig. Ich weiß, dass es komisch ist, in meinem Alter noch Jungfrau zu sein."  
"Ich will dich nicht auslachen aber, warum? So wie du aussiehst, könntest du jeden haben."  
"Ich wollte warten, bis ich auf jemanden treffe, den ich wirklich liebe, aber das ist ja jetzt auch egal. Freu dich lieber, du bist der Erste, der ran darf.", meinte Harry und starrte aus dem Fenster, zu dem er, während er gesprochen hatte, gegangen war. In der Spiegelung der Scheibe sah Tom Harrys traurige Augen.  
"Tut mir leid, das ich diese Anforderung nicht erfülle. Sollen wir mit der Hochzeit warten?"  
"Nein, das würde sowieso nichts bringen.", meinte Harry nur und dachte an denjenigen, an den er sein Herz verloren hatte. Harry hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, warum ihm dieser Kuss nicht aus dem Sinn gegangen war und warum er solches Herzklopfen hatte, wenn er daran zurückdachte. Er hatte sich in den Voldemort aus der anderen Dimension verliebt. Da war er sich sicher. Aber dieser Tom hier, war ein anderer als der, den er in der anderen Dimension getroffen hatte. Somit hatte er sein Herz an jemandem verloren, der für ihn unerreichbar war.  
"Bist du dir sicher?"  
"Ja. Würdest du jetzt bitte gehen, ich würde gerne etwas schlafen.  
"Natürlich. Du hast viel mitgemacht. Verzeih mir.", meinte Tom, verließ das Zimmer und zog hinter sich die Tür zu. Harry drehte sich erstaunt um und sah die geschlossene Tür an.  
Fast das gleiche hatte Tom ihm auch in der anderen Dimension gesagt. War er...vielleicht doch derselbe? Harry stürzte zur Tür und riss sie auf. Er wusste nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden.  
"Tom, warte!!", rief Harry.  
Tom blieb stehen und drehte sich mit fragendem Blick um. Harry ging vorsichtig auf ihn zu.  
"Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?"  
"Welchen?"  
"Mach die Augen zu und bleib einfach so stehen."  
Tom seufzte tief. Er schloss seine Augen, fest damit rechnend, dass Harry ihm eine runterhauen würde. Was er dann aber spürte, ließ ihn die Augen wieder aufreißen.  
Warme, sanfte Lippen legten sich zögernd auf seine. Nur kurz sah er in Harrys halbgeöffnete Augen, aus denen die ersten Tränen liefen.  
Harry war in diesem Moment zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit glücklich. Er kannte den Geschmack dieser Lippen. Und er kannte das warme Gefühl in seiner Magengegend, dass sich auszubreiten begann, als er diese zarten Lippen erneut kosten durfte. Langsam löste er sich wieder von Tom und sah dem Älteren in die vor Schreck geweiteten Augen.  
"Du bist es.", flüsterte Harry noch, bevor die Welt um ihn herum schwarz wurde und er ohnmächtig in sich zusammensackte. Tom bewahrte den schmalen, kleineren Körper vor sich vor einer schmerzhaften Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden, in dem er ihn geistesgegenwärtig auffing. Noch immer zutiefst verwirrt über den Kuss, nahm er Harry auf die Arme und trug ihn zurück in sein Zimmer. Er verstand nicht, warum der Jüngere ihn auf einmal geküsst hatte. Und er verstand auch nicht, was dessen komische Worte, als er den Kuss gelöst hatte, bedeuten sollten.  
Noch immer verwirrt ging er zurück in die Küche.  
"Severus, könntest du mal nach Harry sehen. Er ist vorhin zusammengeklappt. Wahrscheinlich der Stress der letzten Tage, aber sicher ist sicher.", meinte Tom geistesabwesend, als er die Küche betrat.  
"Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Draco neugierig, als Severus den Raum verlassen hatte um nach Harry zu sehen.  
"Dass er auf jemanden warten wollte, den er wirklich liebt.", antwortete Tom, noch immer geistesabwesend.  
"Erde an Tom? Was ist da oben passiert, dass du so weggetreten wirkst?", fragte Bill nach, als er Toms Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.  
"Er hat mich geküsst. Einfach so, als ich gerade gehen wollte. Dann hat er irgendwas von wegen, du bist es, gemurmelt und ist umgekippt."  
/Echt? Hat er das gesagt? Hat er wirklich gesagt, du bist es?/, fragte Illeneus neugierig nach. Er war der einzige im ganzen Haus, der von dem Kuss in der anderen Dimension wusste. Und er wusste auch, dass Harry sich in den dortigen Voldemort verliebt hatte.  
"Ja. Warum fragst du?"  
/Wenn du ihm weh tust, schwör ich dir, war es das Letzte, was du jemals getan haben wirst. Verstanden./  
"Ich habe nicht vor, ihn zu verletzten. Ist alles festgelegt. Keine Angst."  
/Was genau steht in diesem Vertrag?/  
"Da steht drinnen, das Harry und ich heiraten, unter den Bedingungen, dass:  
1. Ich keinem Wesen, das in diesem Haus lebt, Schaden zufüge.  
2. Ich ihn hier in Ruhe leben lasse.  
3. Er mir gegenüber, außer der Hochzeitsnacht, keine weiteren Verpflichtungen hat.  
4. Ich mich dazu verpflichte, sollte er sich verlieben, nicht zwischen den beiden zu stehen.  
5. Er kompletten Einfluss auf den Clan hat und meine Entscheidungen anzweifeln und aufheben darf.  
und 6. Er sich dazu verpflichtet, sollte er nicht in Riddle Manor einziehen, hier ein paar Todesser zu beherbergen, die mir für seine Sicherheit verantwortlich sind.  
Wir waren beide mit diesen Regeln einverstanden und Harry selbst hat auf diesen Vertrag bestanden."  
/Was ist, wenn er sich in dich verliebt?/  
"Wie kommst du auf so einen schwachsinnige Idee. Harry will mich zwar nicht mehr töten, aber er hasst mich.", sagte Tom, der inzwischen wieder in die Realität zurückgefunden hatte.  
/Nur mal angenommen. Was ist, wenn er sich in die verliebt./  
"Der Vertrag wird wahrscheinlich trotzdem bestehen bleiben, da er seinen freien Willen ja behält."  
/Ich meinte damit, was dann mit dir wäre, du Trottel./  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich seine Gefühle erwidern könnte, aber ich würde ihn so gut behandeln, wie es mir möglich ist. Er musste, meiner Meinung nach, schon genug durchmachen und hätte ein bisschen Wärme und Geborgenheit verdient. Ich würde versuchen, ihm das zu geben, aber ob ich ihn lieben könnte, das weiß ich nicht."  
"Warum weißt du das nicht?", fragte Bill nach.  
"Ich kenn ihn doch gar nicht richtig."  
"Und da sitzt du noch hier rum? Tom, du wirst ihn heiraten, also versuch ihn kennen zu lernen. Er ist absolut liebenswert und ein echtes Goldstück."  
"Sag mal, Brüderchen, kann es sein, dass du in ihn verschossen bist?", fragte Fred und grinste Bill fies an.  
Dieser wurde nur leicht rot im Gesicht und wandte sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu.  
Tom beschloss in diesem Moment, Harry etwas besser kennen zu lernen, bevor sie heirateten. Nicht den Goldjungen Dumbledores oder aber die Ikone der Zaubererwelt – nein - sondern den jungen Mann, der hinter dem ganzen Rummel steckte. Den Menschen, der er wirklich war.


	8. Ähnlichkeiten

8. Kapitel: Ähnlichkeiten

Harry erwachte wieder gegen Abend des selben Tages. Besser gesagt, ein lauter Knall aus dem oberen Stockwerk ließ ihn hochschrecken. Nachdem er sich von dem Schreck erholt hatte, und sich mit einem kurzen Blick vergewissert hatte, dass er in seinem Haus im Grimmauldplatz war, breitete sich ein diabolisches Grinsen auf seinen Zügen aus. Er wusste genau, was den Knall verursacht hatte. Immer noch grinsend stand er auf und ging in den zweiten Stock. Vor der Tür zu seinem Labor hatten sich mal wieder sämtliche Bewohner des Hauses versammelt. Severus, Tom und Draco hatten ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Ebenso wie Katasumi. Hermine hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck, der zwischen Lachen und Mitleid schwang, ebenso wie Remus, und Ginny kugelte sich vor Lachen schon fast auf dem Boden. Auch Bill war in Gelächter ausgebrochen auf Grund des Anblicks, den seine beiden Brüder boten. Fred und George saßen gegenüber der Bürotür auf dem Boden und sahen sich ungläubig an. Sie hatten den Schock wohl noch nicht ganz verwunden. Das einst rote Haar der beiden war jetzt neonpink und leicht versenkt. Ihre Hautfarbe giftgrün und ihre Sommersprossen stachen blau hervor.  
"Ich habe euch doch gesagt, dass ihr nicht reinkommt", meinte Harry nur, immer noch diabolisch grinsend. "Seid lieber froh, dass ihr den Alohomora versucht habt. Bei einem anderen sähet ihr schlimmer aus."  
"Wie lange hält das?" fragte Draco grinsend.  
"Drei Wochen", meinte Harry nur.  
"Was ist das für ein Zauber?" fragte Fred plötzlich und grinste George schelmisch an. Dieser erwiderte das Grinsen. Scheinbar hatten sie ihren Schock überwunden und fanden ihr Aussehen nur urkomisch.  
"Warum?"  
"Den könnten wir in unser Scherzsortiment aufnehmen", antwortete George.  
"Würde ich euch zweien nicht raten, dafür gibt's keinen Gegenspruch", grinste Tom.  
"Doch, den gibt es", meinte Harry nur.  
"Mir ist keiner bekannt."  
"Das glaube ich dir, habe ich auch selbst entwickelt. Glaubst du echt, ich verwende einen Zauber, ohne den Gegenspruch zu kennen?"  
"Dann wirst du wohl nie die Unverzeihlichen anwenden, oder?" fragte Tom, leicht bedauernd.  
"Was auch gut so is.", meinte Hermine nur und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.  
Harry schmunzelte nur. "Das habe ich nicht gesagt."  
"Ich dachte, du setzt keine Zauber ein, ohne die Gegensprüche zu kennen", meinte Snape verwirrt.  
"Exakt."  
"Du hast Gegenflüche für die Unverzeihlichen gefunden", flüsterte Tom geschockt.  
"Ja. Irgendwas dagegen?" fragte Harry und zog eine Augenbraue fragend nach oben.  
"Wie?" fragte Snape. "Bis heute gab es doch keine...oh."  
"Du hast selbst für jeden der drei einen Gegenfluch entwickelt?" fragte Draco und in seiner Stimme lag Verwunderung, aber auch Bewunderung. Wenn Harry wirklich die Wahrheit sagte, hatte er etwas geschafft, woran Hunderte von Zauberern und Hexen vor ihm gescheitert waren. Und diese hatten meistens Jahre damit verbracht.  
"Ja. Es war zwar nicht leicht, aber ich habe es geschafft."  
"Kennt sonst noch jemand diese Sprüche?" fragte Tom. Sollte Dumbledore diese Sprüche kennen, sähe es schlecht für die Zukunft der Todesser und für Tom aus.  
"Nein. Ich habe kurz nach Ferienanfang angefangen, einige Gegenflüche und Flüche zu entwickeln. Da sich aber keiner recht groß dafür interessiert hat, was ich tue, kennt auch niemand außer mir die Sprüche."  
"Du hast noch mehr Sprüche entwickelt?" fragte Draco und Interesse lag in seinem Blick.  
"Ja."  
"Was bewirken sie?"  
"Ähm. Ich gebe dir die Unterlagen dazu. Sind inzwischen so viele, dass es mir zu blöd ist, dir jetzt alle zu sagen."  
"Du gibst mir deine Unterlagen?" fragte Draco mit leuchtenden Augen.  
"Ja. Aber mache dir keine falschen Hoffnungen, die Sprüche stehen in einem meiner Notizbücher, das ich an einem Ort aufbewahre, den nur ich kenne", lächelte Harry den Blonden geheimnisvoll an.  
"Und ich habe keine Möglichkeit, die Sprüche zu erfahren?"  
Harry legte den Kopf schief und schien nachzudenken.  
"Mal sehen. Vielleicht irgendwann", meinte Harry, drehte sich um und ging zurück in sein Zimmer.  
Tom folgte ihm zögernd.

Vor Harrys Zimmertür blieb er stehen. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen er sich überlegt hatte, was er sagen könnte, klopfte er. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, trat er ein und erstarrte.  
Harry stand, den Rücken zu ihm gewandt dort und griff gerade nach einer Jeans, um sie anzuziehen. Die Pyjamahose lag auf dem Bett und da Harry grundsätzlich keine Unterwäsche trug, hatte Tom einen perfekten Ausblick auf Harrys knackigen Hintern.  
Harry war in Gedanken versunken, und hatte das klopfen nicht gehört. Deshalb erschrak er sich auch etwas, als er die Jeans angezogen hatte und sich umdrehte, um aus seinem Schrank ein Shirt zu holen und Tom mit feuerrotem Gesicht, offenen Mund und großen Augen in seinem Zimmer stehen sah.  
Als er nach wenigen Sekunden begriff, weshalb Tom die Farbe einer Tomate angenommen hatte, lief auch er rot an.  
"Was fällt dir ein, einfach in mein Zimmer zu kommen?" keifte er.  
"Ich...ich wollte mit...mit dir reden", stammelte Tom.  
"Warte das nächste Mal, bis ich dich herein bitte. Was willst du?"  
Tom atmete einmal tief durch und versuchte, den wunderbaren Anblick von vor ein paar Minuten, zu verdrängen, um sich wieder darauf zu besinnen, warum er gekommen war.  
"Da wir heiraten werden, finde ich, sollten wir uns ein bisschen besser kennen lernen."  
"Wenn du meinst. Setz dich", meinte Harry nur und deutete auf eine kleine Sitzecke in der Nähe von mehreren Regalen. Auf dem Schreibtisch, der auf der anderen Seite der Regale stand, türmten sich Pergamentrollen, die davon zeugten, dass Harry an der Entwicklung weiterer Zauber arbeitete.  
Zögernd folgte Tom Harry zum Sofa und setzte sich neben ihn.  
Harry hatte sich im Schneidersitz auf das Sofa gesetzt und sah Tom abwartend an.  
"Also. Was willst du wissen?"  
"Wie...wie bist du aufgewachsen, erzähl mir was von dir", meinte Tom. Er schien sich überhaupt nicht wohl zu fühlen.  
"Na ja. Dank deiner Hilfe sind meine Eltern ja gestorben bevor ich sie kennen lernen konnte, und ich musste bei der Schwester meiner Mutter und deren Familie aufwachsen. Meine Tante ist ein Muggle, ebenso mein Onkel und mein Cousin. Und sie haben mich immer spüren lassen, dass sie mich verabscheuen. Bis zu meinem elfen Lebensjahr durfte ich für meine Tante den Haussklaven und für meinen Cousin den Punchingball spielen, während mein Onkel mich für alles, was auch nur ein ganz kleines bisschen von der Norm abwich, und in unserem Haus oder Umgebung passierte, bestrafte. Mir wurde die ganze Zeit erzählt, meine Eltern wären bei einem Autounfall gestorben.  
An meinem elften Geburtstag tauchte dann Hagrid auf und brachte mir den Brief von Hogwarts. Alles weitere können dir ja Snape und Malfoy erzählen", meinte Harry in gelangweiltem Tonfall.  
Tom seufzte nur tief. Wesentlich mehr als vorher wusste er jetzt auch nicht. Harry wollte es ihm wohl unbedingt schwer machen. Trotzdem begann auch er zu erzählen.  
"Ich bin in einem Waisenhaus der Muggle aufgewachsen, da meine Mutter bei meiner Geburt starb, und mein Vater mich nicht wollte. Zu der Zeit herrschte gerade Krieg unter den Mugglen, und unsere Heimvorsteherin war sehr streng. Für jedes Widerwort oder Missgeschick gab es Schläge. Die Bedingungen waren äußerst schlecht. Es gab wenig zu essen und die Hygiene war auch nicht die beste. Viele der Kinder wurden krank und einige starben auch. Damals musste ich lernen, dass nur der Starke überlebt. Nur wenn die anderen Kinder Angst vor mir hatten, konnte ich genug zu essen bekommen, und nur wenn ich die Bestrafungen der Aufseher ohne einen Laut über mich ergehen ließ, konnte ich mir Respekt vor ihnen verschaffen.  
An meinem elften Geburtstag kam dann Dumbledore und erzählte mir von Hogwarts. Natürlich verstand ich, was für eine Chance das für mich war, und ich stimmte zu, die Schule zu besuchen. Ich kam, wie du weißt, nach Slytherin und verschaffte mir dort mit meiner ruhigen und höflichen Art schnell Ansehen unter den Lehrern, und durch meine großen, magischen Kräfte und meiner kalten Art, Respekt unter den anderen Slytherins.  
Ich versuchte damals so viel wie möglich über meine Herkunft herauszufinden. Ich habe alleine zwei Jahre gebraucht, um herauszufinden, das meine Mutter ein direkter Nachfahre von Salazar Slytherin war. Weitere vier Jahre brauchte ich, um die Kammer des Schreckens zu finden. Du weißt, was dann passiert ist?"  
Harry nickte.  
"Ja. Und ich weiß auch, das du nach der Schule in der Nockturngasse gearbeitet hast und was danach passiert ist. Zumindest im Groben."  
"Woher?"  
"Dumbledore hat es mir letztes Jahr erzählt und mir verschiedene Erinnerungen gezeigt. Er meinte, ich solle so viel wie möglich über dich erfahren, um dich besser bekämpfen zu können. Allerdings ist mir da auch bewusst geworden, dass ich dich nicht mehr bekämpfen will."  
"Warum?"  
"Im Grunde kannst du genau so wenig für deine Vergangenheit, wie ich. Wir sind beide zu dem geworden, was die Gesellschaft aus uns gemacht hat. Für uns beide gab es im Grunde nie eine andere Möglichkeit, denn wir haben einfach nur versucht, irgendwie in einer für uns kalten und grausamen Welt, zu überleben.  
Dazu gibt es nun mal nur eine Möglichkeit und zwar, so mächtig zu werden, das niemand an uns ran kommt, denn nur so konnten wir uns davor bewahren, noch mehr verletzt zu werden."  
"Was willst du damit sagen?" fragte Tom verwirrt.  
"Wir sind uns sehr ähnlich, Tom. Vielleicht sind wir in der Vergangenheit deshalb nicht so gut miteinander ausgekommen. Ich wollte dich nicht mehr töten, aber ich wollte dir auch nicht beitreten. Dazu ist zu viel zwischen uns vorgefallen. Doch leider gab es für mich dann nur zwei andere Möglichkeiten. Mich aus allem zurückziehen und euch dabei zusehen, wie ihr euch gegenseitig abschlachtet, oder aber einen eigenen Orden gründen, mit dem ich meine eigenen Ziele erreichen konnte.  
Leider bin ich nicht der Typ, der sinnlos rumsitzt und Däumchen dreht. Allerdings hatte ich bis vor kurzem auch keine Gelegenheit, mir über meine eigenen Ziele und Wertvorstellungen klar zu werden. Tja. Weißt du eigentlich wo du hier bist", lächelte Harry seinen Gegenüber schelmisch an.  
"Im ehemaligen Haus der Blacks, das jetzt dir gehört."  
"Das auch, aber seit knapp einer Woche ist das hier auch das Hauptquartiers des 'Ordens der Unentschlossenen'. Wir sind mit einigen deiner Methoden nicht einverstanden, ebenso wie einige Aktionen des Phönixordens uns gegen den Strich gehen."  
"Wolltest du deshalb, dass ich die Bewohner des Hauses nicht angreife?"  
"Ja. Jeder, der in diesem Haus wohnt und nicht zu dir gehört, weiß nicht, wo er selbst steht. Also stellt keiner von ihnen eine Bedrohung für dich dar. Also wollte ich, dass du sie in Ruhe lässt."  
Tom lächelte schief.  
"Wir sind uns wirklich ähnlich. Wir denken sogar ähnlich."  
"Wahrscheinlich", meinte Harry nur.  
Dann verfielen beide in ein entspanntes Schweigen.


	9. Ein dritter Orden

9. Kapitel: Ein dritter Orden

Nach einiger Zeit brach Harry das Schweigen.  
"Tom, weißt du irgendwas über eine Ginger Lily Potter?"  
"Ja. Sie ist die Tochter von Lily und Severus. Die Beiden hatten eine kurze Affäre miteinander, und in der ist Ginger geboren. Die Beiden haben nach Beendigung ihrer Affäre aber beschlossen, dass Ginger zusammen mit dir bei den Potters aufwächst."  
"Also hatte meine Mutter, genauso wie mein Vater, eine Affäre, na großartig", brummte Harry.  
"Willst du sie kennen lernen?"  
"Sie lebt?"  
"Ja. Als Lily erfahren hat, das ich einen Angriff plane, hat sie Ginger zu Severus gebracht."  
"Warum hat Severus Lily nicht getötet?"  
"Das hätte seine Glaubwürdigkeit als Spion für den Phönixorden beschädigt. Da Ginger seine Tochter ist, durfte er sie behalten."  
"Hat er Lily geliebt?"  
"Da musst du ihn selbst fragen, Harry. Das weiß ich nicht."  
"Aber wenn Ginger lebt, warum ist sie dann nicht nach Hogwarts gegangen?"  
"Severus ist ursprünglich Halbjapaner. Da die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Ginger und Lily aufgefallen wäre, und nur wenige von ihrer Geburt wussten, hat Severus sie zu seiner Tante nach Japan in die Schule geschickt. Sie müsste aber bald wieder nach London kommen."  
"Severus ist aber kein japanischer Name und Prince auch nicht."  
"Severus' Großmutter ist von Japan nach England ausgewandert. Warum weiß keiner. Dort traf sie auf Severus' Großvater, und nahm bei der Hochzeit den Namen Prince an. So viel ich weiß, war es eine Zweckehe. Seine Großmutter musste heiraten um nicht ausgewiesen zu werden, und sein Großvater brauchte eine Frau, um sein Erbe antreten zu können. Ihre älteste Tochter heiratete dann den Muggle Snape. Deshalb sieht Severus auch nicht aus wie ein Japaner. Nur die blasse Haut und die dunkle Haar- und Augenfarbe haben sich durchgesetzt."  
"Du hast gesagt, sie wäre bei Severus' Tante, also ist eine der Princetöchter zurück nach Japan?"  
"Ja, sie wollte sich, wie du, nicht in den Krieg zwischen Dumbledore und mir einmischen, und ist deshalb nach Japan. Allerdings erzieht sie Ginger mit unseren Wertvorstellungen."  
"Ich dachte, du führst auf der ganzen Welt Krieg."  
"Ja, aber den stärksten Widerstand habe ich hier. Deshalb möchte ich erst England unterwerfen, bevor ich in einem der anderen Länder wirklich anfange Krieg zu führen. Ich kann mich nicht auf so viele verschiedenen Aktionen gleichzeitig konzentrieren. So bleibt das Ganze übersichtlicher."  
"Also rekrutierst du in anderen Ländern zwar deine Leute, aber angegriffen wird erst, wenn England dir sicher gehört."  
"Exakt. Hat den Vorteil, dass es für Dumbledore schwer wird, Leute aus anderen Ländern für seine Sache zu begeistern, da sie ja keine Bedrohung für sich selbst sehen."  
"Taktische Kriegsführung. Ich habe eine Idee."  
"Die wäre?"  
"Also, ich habe dir doch vorhin von meinem Orden erzählt."  
"Ja, und weiter."  
"Ganz einfach. Es gibt Leute, die sind zwar der gleichen Ansicht wie du, aber ihnen ist die Art und Weise wie du deine Ziele verfolgst, nicht geheuer. Deshalb möchte ich versuchen, meinen Orden publik zu machen. Die Leute sollen erfahren, das wir zwar zusammen arbeiten, allerdings zwei vollkommen verschiedene Organisationen mit verschiedenen Regeln und Arbeitsweisen sind. Dann kommen die, die zwar die selbe Gesinnung haben wie du, aber deine Art, die Dinge anzupacken, oder dich persönlich nicht mögen, zu mir. Was hältst du davon?"  
"Was bitteschön passt dir an meiner Arbeitsweise nicht."  
"Zum einen die Tatsache, das du deine Leute für jede noch so kleine Unzulänglichkeit folterst oder tötest. Zum anderen versuchst du dein Gegenüber durch dein Auftreten einzuschüchtern. Ist zwar ganz nett, aber wie sollen Leute, die Angst haben, vor dir auch nur einen Ton zu sagen, dir eine effiziente Arbeit abliefern?"  
"Wie willst du deinen Orden leiten?"  
"Respekt vor meiner Person."  
"Also wie ich."  
"Nein. Du jagst ihnen Angst ein. Ich möchte, dass sie mich respektieren. Das ist ein Unterschied. Wenn sie Respekt vor mir haben, vertrauen sie meinem Urteil und meinen Anweisungen. Vor dir haben sie Angst und machen deine Aktionen mit, weil sie nicht bestraft werden wollen."  
"Aber dann laufen sie dir irgendwann davon."  
"Nein. Weißt du, warum Fred, George, Ginny, Hermine und Remus aus dem Phönixorden ausgetreten sind?"  
"Keine Ahnung."  
"Weil sie Dumbles nicht mehr vertrauen, und zwar aus dem selben Grund wie ich. Er hält zu viel vor seinen Leuten geheim. Bei einigen Sachen ist das ja ganz in Ordnung, aber wenn es um Informationen, eine Mission betreffend geht, oder aber über Dinge, die das Leben der Mitglieder schützen kann, dann sollte man es den Mitgliedern auch sagen. Dadurch erhält man ihr Vertrauen und ihre Treue. Man muss bis zu einem gewissen Punkt ehrlich zu ihnen sein, und ihnen so das Gefühl geben, wichtig und beschützt zu sein."  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Der Mensch hat, außer Essen, Trinken und Schlafen, grundlegende Bedürfnisse. Zum einen muss er das Gefühl haben, gebraucht zu werden. Dann muss er sich sicher fühlen können. Und er braucht für seine Arbeit Bestätigung. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass man gleich Lobeshymnen auf ihn singen soll. Ein einfaches ‚gut gemacht' reicht da schon aus. Dann hat er das Gefühl es richtig gemacht zu haben, und strengt sich beim nächsten mal an, es wieder zur Zufriedenheit zu machen. Wenn er einen Fehler gemacht hat, muss er zwar bestraft werden, aber da gibt es noch andere Möglichkeiten, die nicht am Selbstbewusstsein kratzen. Und man muss sagen was falsch gemacht wurde. Nur wenn er seinen Fehler versteht und einsieht, kann er ihn das nächste Mal vermeiden."  
"Du meinst so, wie bei den Zwillingen vorhin?"  
"Ja. Ich wusste, das weder Ginny noch Hermine versuchen würden, ins Labor zu kommen. Aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass Fred und George es versuchen würden. Darum habe ich einen Bann gelegt, der sie zwar bestraft, aber nicht an ihrem Ego kratzt, und ich habe ihnen oben erklärt, was sie falsch gemacht haben."  
"Meinst du, sie versuchen es noch mal."  
"Nein. Sie haben verstanden, dass sie nicht reinkommen und auch, dass etwas Schlimmeres passiert, wenn sie es noch mal versuchen."  
"Woher willst du wissen, dass das klappt?"  
"Das nennt man Erziehung. Findest du in einigen Mugglebüchern. Die meisten Lebewesen sind so ausgerichtet.  
Bestrafung nur, wenn man auch weiß, wofür man bestraft wird und versteht, was genau man falsch gemacht hat. Und kleine Belohnungen für etwas, dass man richtig gemacht hat.  
Dadurch wird das Gefühl vermittelt, dass derjenige, der die Bestrafung oder Belohnung gibt, auf einen selbst acht gibt, und man bei ihm gut aufgehoben ist. Womit man sich ihre Treue und ihr Vertrauen verdient hat."  
"Das ist nichts für mich. Ich glaube, meine Todesser würden mich für vollkommen durchgedreht halten, wenn ich auf einmal anfange, so zu arbeiten."  
"Stimmt. Aber da ich dieses System von Anfang an benutzen werde, wird es bei mir nicht falsch wirken."  
"Und wie willst du deinen Orden nennen?"  
"Keine Ahnung. Das hier wird auf jeden Fall das Hauptquartier, ich brauche nur noch einen Geheimniswahrer."  
"Vorschlag. Um meinen Todessern und deinen zukünftigen Mitgliedern zu signalisieren, dass wir zusammen arbeiten, werde ich der Geheimniswahrer deines Hauptquartiers, und du der von meinem."  
"Gut, aber wir müssen deinen, wie auch meinen Leuten die Möglichkeit geben, von einem in den anderen Orden wechseln zu können. Wenn sie sich bei dir nicht mehr wohl fühlen, kommen sie zu mir, und wenn sie bei mir nicht bleiben wollen, kommen sie zu dir. So können wir verhindern, dass sie auf die andere Seite überlaufen."  
"In Ordnung, aber die beiden Orden müssen auch optisch voneinander trennbar sein."  
"Deine Leute haben schwarze Roben und weiße Masken, richtig?"  
"Ja."  
"Dann lass ich mir bei meinen Leuten einfach eine andere Farbe einfallen, dadurch sind wir in der Lage, auch bei einer gemeinsamen Mission, unsere Leute voneinander zu unterscheiden. Was ist mit dem dunklen Mal, kann man das irgendwie entfernen?"  
"Ja, warum fragst du?"  
"Weil ich eine andere Möglichkeit haben möchte, meine Leute zu rufen, als eine Tätowierung auf der Haut. Die ist viel zu auffällig."  
"Und welche?"  
"Das muss ich mir noch überlegen."  
"Miese Organisation."  
"Hey, die Idee ist mir erst heute Morgen gekommen. Danach habe ich für ein paar Stunden gepennt, wann bitteschön hätte ich mir das überlegen sollen?"  
"Keine Ahnung."  
"Eben."

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten Harry und Tom die Bewohner des Hauses im Esszimmer zusammengetrommelt, um ihnen von dem neuen Orden zu berichten.  
Auf der linken Seite des Tisches saßen Severus, Bill und Draco. Den drei Todessern gegenüber saßen Fred, George, Ginny, Hermine und Remus. Katasumi hatte sich hinter Tom und Harry gestellt, die am Ende des Tisches saßen. Tom links, Harry rechts.  
"Wir haben euch hier zusammen gerufen, weil wir euch etwas mitteilen möchten", fing Harry an. "Es geht darum, dass ich zwar Tom hier heiraten werde, mich aber weigere den Todessern beizutreten. Tom kennt meine Gründe und akzeptiert sie. Allerdings bin ich auch nicht der Typ, der sich aus der ganzen Sache raus hält, so sehr ich das auch möchte.  
Wie dem auch sei. Wir beide haben beschlossen, einen dritten Orden zu gründen, der unter meiner Führung stehen wird. Der Orden wird zwar mit den Todessern zusammen arbeiten, allerdings eine eigene Organisation und auch eigene Regeln haben. Die Ziele sind aber ähnlich denen von Tom."  
"Du willst Mugglegeborene jagen?" fragte Hermine geschockt.  
"Nein, Herm. Ich werde weiterhin keinen Unterschied zwischen Reinblütern, Halbblütern oder Muggelgeborenen machen. Mein Hauptziel ist die Legalisierung der dunklen Künste. Im übrigen weiß ich aus sicherer Quelle, dass alle Muggle, Hexen und Zauberer, die durch die Todesser gestorben sind, auf Seiten Dumbledores standen. Wir töten keine Unschuldigen."  
"Und was ist mit den Opfern vor ein paar Wochen? Es wurde fast ein ganzes Dorf ausgelöscht", meinte Ginny.  
Harry sah zu Tom.  
"Tom?"  
"Das waren nicht meine Leute. Die wenigsten wissen, das Dumbledore zwei Orden hat. Zum einen den Phönixorden, der bekannt ist. Zum anderen einen Orden, der für die Überfälle auf Unschuldige zuständig ist, um den Phönixorden zu stärken, und mich und meine Todesser im schlechten Licht dastehen zu lassen."  
"Wieso sollten wir dir glauben?" fragte Remus.  
Harry grinste.  
"Ich habe, als wir oben in meinem Zimmer waren, einen Wahrheitszauber auf ihn gelegt. Der hält noch zwei Stunden."  
"Und ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich ihn brechen kann. Muss einer seiner Eigenen sein", brummte Tom. Ihm schien das gar nicht zu passen.  
"Du hast es geschafft den dunklen Lord zu verhexen?" fragte Bill.  
"Ohne, dass er's mitbekommen hat", grinste Harry ihn an.  
"Ich hasse diesen Jungen", brummte Tom.  
Harry zuckte innerlich bei diesen Worten zusammen, allerdings versuchte er, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Nur Bill und Remus fiel der kurze Stich von Traurigkeit in Harrys Augen auf.  
"Weiter im Text. Hier wird das Hauptquartier des neuen Ordens sein. Da ich euch schon vorher angeboten habe, hier zu bleiben, könnt ihr das auch. Wer allerdings kein Interesse an dem neuen Orden hat, soll bitte den Raum verlassen."


	10. Erster Überläufer

10. Kapitel: Erster Überläufer

Einige Minuten herrschte Schweigen im Raum. Zu Harrys Erstaunen, blieben alle auf ihren Plätzen sitzen.  
"Gut. Nachdem das jetzt geklärt ist, könnt ihr Fragen stellen. Im Groben hab ich euch jetzt alles erzählt. Also, was wollt ihr wissen?"  
"Was passiert nach eurer Hochzeit?"  
"Tom wird weiterhin die Todesser führen, ich diesen Orden hier. Das einzige, was uns beide angeht, sind die Clanmitglieder. Allerdings werden wir uns in dem Punkt schon einigen, und es betrifft euch nicht", antwortete Harry auf Katasumis Frage.  
"Wird dir das nicht zu viel?" fragte Remus vorsichtig nach.  
Harry lächelte den Werwolf warm an. "Wozu habe ich euch? Ihr fünf seid die einzigen, die, so lange ich euch kenne, immer auf meiner Seite gestanden sind, und es wirklich ehrlich meinen. Deshalb möchte ich, dass ihr mir bei der Führung des Ordens helft. Ihr werdet den selben Status einnehmen, wie Toms Innerer Kreis. Ich vertraue euch und eurem Urteil und bin mir sicher, dass, solltet ihr mal auf ein Problem stoßen, mit dem ihr nicht zurecht kommt, mich um Hilfe bittet.  
Was die Clangeschäfte angeht. Katasumi hat das Ganze meiner Meinung nach gut hinbekommen. Er hatte, auch als Kilana noch lebte, das Sagen unter den Clanmitgliedern, da sie die letzten Wochen bettlägerig war."  
"Was ist mit uns?" fragte Bill. "Du hast vorhin gesagt, dass ihr eng mit Tom zusammen arbeiten werdet. Wie genau soll das aussehen?"  
"Wir werden viele Missionen gemeinsam durchziehen, und die Todesser vom Inneren Kreis dürfen sich in unserem Hauptquartier aufhalten, so lange sie nichts durcheinander bringen. Des weiteren haben Tom und ich beschlossen, dass wir euch Todessern, wie auch den Mitgliedern meines Clans, die Möglichkeit geben wollen, zwischen den beiden Orden zu wechseln. Im Klartext: Wenn ein Todesser nicht mehr mit Toms Methoden der Führung einverstanden ist, allerdings unsere Ziele weiter verfolgen will, hat er die Möglichkeit in meinen Orden zu wechseln. Umgekehrt genauso. Tom wird in dieser Beziehung keine Fragen stellen, sondern es einfach gestatten. Ich bitte jedoch um Erklärung, damit ich weiß, wenn ich etwas falsch mache."  
"Du willst dich nach uns richten?" fragte Draco verwirrt.  
"Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt, ja. Ich weiß sehr gut, dass ich nicht auf jede Kleinigkeit eingehen kann, allerdings möchte ich versuchen, Probleme innerhalb meiner Reihen zu lösen. Es bringt nichts, wenn meine Mitglieder untereinander zerstritten sind, da dadurch die Effektivität unseres Ordens leidet. Und das werde ich nicht zulassen.  
Das Selbe betrifft die Todesser. Solltet ihr untereinander irgendwelche Probleme haben, biete ich denjenigen, die sie annehmen, gerne meine Hilfe an."  
"Und wenn man ein persönliches Problem mit jemandem hat?" fragte Hermine und sah Draco dabei direkt an.  
"Herm, das ist kindisch. Das selbe gilt für dich, Draco. Ihr kennt euch gar nicht wirklich. Draco, was hat dir Hermine je getan, und fange jetzt bitte nicht damit an, dass sie mugglegeboren ist. Ich meine damit, was sie dir jemals getan hat, dass dieser dumme Streit berechtigt wäre?"  
Draco dachte einen Moment nach, fand aber keine Antwort. Darum schwieg er und senkte betreten seinen Kopf. Harry hatte Recht. Alles, was in den letzten Jahren zwischen den beiden geschehen war, war nur passiert, weil sein Vater ihm eingebläut hatte, dass Mugglegeborene niedriger gestellt sind, als Reinblüter. Wenn man diesen Aspekt allerdings weg ließ, und die Menschen betrachtete, die hinter diesen Vorurteilen standen, sah er keinen Grund darin, sich weiterhin mit dem Mädchen zu streiten.  
Draco seufzte tief.  
"Granger, entschuldige bitte mein intolerantes und dummes Verhalten der letzten Jahre."  
Hermine war erst einmal nur baff. Ebenso wie alle anderen im Raum. Hatte Draco Malfoy sich gerade bei ihr entschuldigt?  
Nachdem Hermine das Ganze erst mal verdaut, und ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte, meinte sie nur.  
"Schon okay. Ich war ja genauso kindisch. Vielleicht...vielleicht sollten wir uns einfach mal zusammen setzen und die Sache bereden?"  
"Gut. Das machen wir."  
"Geht doch", meinte Harry nur. "Bitte, bedenkt, wir sind alle erwachsen. Deshalb bin ich der Ansicht, dass wir auch miteinander über unsere Probleme reden können. Egal ob in Anwesenheit eines Dritten, oder aber unter vier Augen. Das bleibt jedem selber überlassen. Aber wir sind allmählich aus dem Alter raus, wo man hinter vorgehaltener Hand über jemanden lästert oder aber jemanden einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzt mit der Begründung. Ich kann dich nicht leiden, einfach nur, weil du am Leben bist.'  
Das ist keine Begründung, das ist Schwachsinn. Wenn euch jemand nicht passt, auch wenn ihr euch mit dem Problem auseinander gesetzt habt, dann geht ihm oder ihr bitte aus dem Weg, und sagt es mir. Es wäre nämlich sinnlos, euch auf eine gemeinsame Mission zu schicken. Sonst noch Fragen?"  
"Ähm ja. Du hast gesagt, dass wir auch mit den Todessern auf gemeinsame Mission müssten. Wie sollen wir die verschiedenen Parteien voneinander unterscheiden?"  
"Nun, zum einen möchte ich, das ihr das Kampfoutfit des Katasima Clans tragt. Es besteht aus einer schwarzen, eng am Körper anliegenden Hose samt Shirt. Dazu schwarze Stiefel und ein Mundtuch, das euer Gesicht unkenntlich machen wird. Des weiteren besorgt sich jeder bei seinem Eintritt eine einfache, schwarze Robe mit Kapuze. Gebt die Robe und eventuelle Ersatzroben mir, und ich werde darauf das Zeichen des Ordens machen, das aus den Umrissen eines Falken bestehen wird. Das Zeichen befindet sich auf dem Rücken so wie, etwas kleiner, über der rechten Brust. Noch was?"  
"Wie willst du die Mitglieder rufen? Ich bezweifle, dass du uns das dunkle Mal verpassen wirst."  
"Ganz einfach. Jedes Mitglied, egal ob männlich oder weiblich, wird sich einen Ohrstecker beschaffen und sich ein Ohrloch stechen lassen. Da es auffallen würde, wenn wir alle denselben Anstecker haben, hat jeder dabei seine individuelle Wahl. Ich werde die Ohrstecker dann so verzaubern, dass sie einen leichten Ton von sich geben, wenn ich meine Leute rufe. Das bedeutet aber auch, dass ihr den Anstecker ständig tragen müsst. Sollte er euch irgendwann nicht mehr passen, besorgt euch von mir aus einen neuen, aber gebt ihn mir, damit ich den Zauber darauf legen kann."  
"Was ist, wenn Todesser wechseln?" fragte Draco.  
"Tom hat mir erklärt, wie ich das Dunkle Mal wieder entfernen kann. Das dürfte somit also kein Problem sein."  
"Ich werde irgendwie das Gefühl nicht los, dass der junge Mister Malfoy uns mit seinen Fragen etwas sagen will", meinte Tom nur und sah Draco durchdringend an. Dieser lief leicht rosa an.  
Harry rollte nur mit den Augen.  
"Von Taktgefühl hast du auch noch nie was gehört, oder?"  
Tom grinste ihn zur Antwort nur fies an.  
"Draco, kommst du bitte mal kurz mit", meinte Harry und stand auf.  
Der Blonde tat es ihm nach kurzem Zögern nach, und gemeinsam verließen sie das Esszimmer.  
Nachdem Harry die Tür hinter ihnen zugezogen hatte, sah er den Blonden fragend an.  
"Möchtest du gerne zu meinem Trupp wechseln?"  
"Ja", meinte dieser, kaum hörbar.  
"Warum?"  
"Ich...ich wollte eigentlich kein Todesser werden. Aber mein Vater wollte, dass ich einer werde. Ich...ich kann das nicht."  
"Du meinst, Leute töten?"  
"Ja."  
"Ich weiß, was du meinst. Es ist nur halb so schwer einen Menschen zu verletzten, wie ein Leben auszulöschen. Ich habe es mir schon gedacht."  
"Wirke ich so schwach auf dich?"  
"Nein. Aber ich habe gesehen, wie du vor Dumbledore mit erhobenem Zauberstab gestanden und gezögert hast."  
"Du hast es gesehen?" fragte Draco und sah Harry groß an.  
"Ja. Ich lag bewegungslos unter meinen Tarnumhang daneben."  
"Hältst du mich jetzt auch für so schwach wie mein Vater?"  
"Nein. Draco, du bist nicht schwach. Es war nur noch zu früh."  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Ganz einfach. Du bist ein junger Mann, der außer den Strafen seines Vaters, nicht viel Leid erfahren hat. Du hast somit für dich persönlich keinen Grund zu töten."  
"Und was ist mit dir? Könntest du jemanden töten?"  
"Ich habe schon zwei Mal in meinem Leben getötet, Draco. Und wenn man die Sache mit Tom damals mitzählt, dann drei Mal."  
"Wie meinst du das? Wen?"  
"Quirell in meinem ersten Schuljahr, und den Basilisken in meinem zweiten. Beides waren Lebewesen, und beide sind durch meine Hand gestorben. Auch musste ich schon oft zu sehen, wie andere Menschen starben. In dem Punkt ist meine Hemmschwelle mit der Zeit ziemlich gesunken. Aber bei mir waren es andere Umstände als bei dir. Und glaube mir eines. Der erste Mord ist der Schlimmste. Und danach wird es jedes Mal ein bisschen leichter."  
"Ich kriege ja nicht mal den einen hin."  
"Dann suche dir dafür eine Person, die du wirklich hasst. Oder aber, wir üben es zusammen."  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Ganz einfach. Den Avada Kedavra ohne Ziel zu üben, und mit Ziel sind zwei vollkommen verschiedene Dinge. Ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass ich einen Spruch entwickelt habe, mit dem ich den Todesfluch brechen kann. Wenn wir das Ganze oft genug üben, hast du vielleicht irgendwann keine Skrupel mehr davor, ihn auf jemand anderen anzuwenden. Okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Willst du immer noch wechseln?"  
"Ja, bitte."  
"Dann gib mir deinen Arm, damit ich das Mal entfernen kann. Ich kann dir leider nicht sagen, ob es schmerzen wird oder nicht."  
Draco nickte nur und reichte Harry seinen Arm. Dieser zog den Stoff, der das Zeichen Voldemorts verbarg, zurück und legte dann seine Hand auf das Mal.  
"Brauchst du keinen Zauberstab dazu?" fragte Draco verwirrt.  
"Ich benötige für keinen Zauber, den ich ausführe, noch einen Zauberstab", lächelte Harry. "Beiß am besten vorsichtshalber die Zähne zusammen."  
Es ließ dem Blonden noch ein paar Sekunden Zeit, sich mental auf das Kommende vorzubereiten, ehe Harry leise einen für Draco unverständlichen Spruch murmelte. Der Blonde verzog augenblicklich schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht. Es war, als würden tausende von glühenden Nadeln in seine Haut stechen. Der Blonde unterdrückte krampfhaft einen Schrei.  
Ebenso schnell wie der Schmerz aufgezogen war, war er auch wieder verschwunden.  
"Möchtest du gleich wieder mit rein kommen, oder dich erst einen Moment setzen?" fragte Harry besorgt.  
Draco war noch blasser als sonst und der kalte Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Sein Atem ging keuchend und abgehackt.  
Vorsichtig führte Harry den Blonden zur Treppe, und setzte ihn dort auf die Stufen.  
"Ich...ich komm gleich...gleich nach", keuchte der Blonde.  
"Soll ich dir noch schnell was zu trinken holen?"  
"Nein, geht schon. Ich will das nur erst sacken lassen."  
"Gut. Komm wieder rein, wenn du dich besser fühlst. Wenn du später irgendwelche Fragen an mich haben solltest, kannst du jederzeit zu mir in mein Zimmer kommen. Aber klopf vorher bitte an und warte, bis ich geantwortet habe, ehe du rein kommst. Verstanden?"  
"Ja. Danke."  
"Bitte", lächelte Harry den Blonden an und ging wieder ins Esszimmer.


	11. Neuanfang

11. Kapitel: Neuanfang

"Hatte ich recht?" fragte Tom schelmisch grinsend, als Harry den Raum wieder betrat.  
"Ja. Aber weißt du, was das bedeutet?"  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Mein Orden besteht, wenn's hochkommt, seit einer halben Stunde, und ich habe dir schon deinen ersten Todesser abspenstig gemacht. Warte ein paar Jahre und du stehst fast allein da", meinte Harry und setzte sich wieder neben Tom.  
Ein gemurmeltes "Mist" war noch von diesem zu hören, ehe er in nachdenkliches Schweigen verfiel.  
"Wo ist er?" fragte Severus besorgt.  
"Draußen. Das entfernen des dunklen Mals war sehr anstrengend für ihn. Er ruht sich noch etwas aus, dann kommt er wieder rein. Also weiter im Text. Noch Fragen?"  
"Wie heißt der Orden eigentlich", wollte Hermine wissen.  
"Inter Part. Das bedeutet so viel wie Zwischenpartei. Immerhin stehen wir zwischen Tom und Dumbles. Sollte euch was besseres einfallen, sagt mir Bescheid (das gilt übrigens für alle Leser. Immer her mit den Ideen grins)".  
"Mal was anderes. Ihr redet immer von Clans, aber was für Clans sind das eigentlich?"  
"Katasumi, erklärst du das?"  
"Natürlich. Vor vielen Jahrhunderten, als sich die Muggle noch der magischen Welt bewusst waren, haben sie die Magie gejagt. Egal ob Veela, Vampir, Elf, Zauberer, Hexen und so weiter.  
Aus diesem Grund haben sich viele der Parteien zusammengeschlossen, um so ihr überleben zu sichern. Diese Vereinigungen wurden Clans genannt. Der Zusammenschluss der meisten und mächtigsten Wesen, nämlich von Zauberern, Hexen, Vampiren, Veelas, Elben, Werwölfen und Elfen, wurde der Nagasima Clan, auch Himmelsclan genannt. Regiert wurde das ganze damals noch von je einem Vertreter der verschiedenen Parteien. Mit der Zeit kristallisierten sich zwei Organisationen aus diesen sieben verschiedenen Rassen heraus. Zum einen der Nagasutsi Clan, auch Mondclan genannt. In ihm schlossen sich die Elben, Werwölfe und Vampire zusammen. Aber auch einige Hexen und Zauberer. Die anderen Parteien schlossen sich zum so genannten Katasima Clan, oder Sonnenclan, zusammen. Einige Jahrhunderte hielt sich die magische Gemeinschaft bedeckt, und die Muggle vergaßen schlicht, dass es uns gibt. Dann allerdings brach ein Streit zwischen den Parteien aus, dessen genaue Ursache unbekannt ist, und der Clan zerbrach in die beiden Clans, die sich in der Zwischenzeit verfestigt hatten. Inzwischen hatte jeder dieser beiden Clans ein Oberhaupt gewählt. Alle anderen Clans, die sich während der Jagd durch die Muggle gebildet hatten, hatten sich schon längst wieder getrennt, aber unserer hat überlebt. Nur haben wir uns dann gespalten, aber es hieß, dass irgendwann zwei Clanführer kommen werden, die den Clan wieder zusammenführen sollen, um wieder über dem Rest der magischen Gemeinschaft stehen zu können."  
"Und was genau ist dann mit dieser Prophezeiung?" fragte Severus nach.  
"Nun, diese Prophezeiung entstand zwei Jahre, nachdem sich der Clan gespalten hatte. In ihr stand, dass zwei Wesen kommen würden, die gleich, aber dennoch unterschiedlich wären. Der eine mit den Augen eines Saphirs, der andere mit den reinsten Smaragden, die man je gesehen hat. Sie wären durch ihr Blut verbunden, aber dennoch Generationen voneinander entfernt, und sie besäßen beide die Fähigkeit, ganze Menschenscharen in Atem zu halten, durch ihr Wesen."  
"Und woher seid ihr euch dann so sicher, dass Harry und Tom die beiden sind?" fragte Fred verwirrt nach.  
"Tom und ich sind uns in vielen Dingen ähnlich, angefangen bei unserer Vergangenheit. Aber wir haben auch ähnliche Charaktereigenschaften, aber dennoch sind wir in anderen Dingen wieder grundverschieden, wie zum großen Teil in unserer Art zu denken.  
Toms wirkliche Augenfarbe ist blau, allerdings glaubt er wohl, dass ihm diese roten Augen gefährlicher wirken lassen. Deshalb hat er sie verändert.  
Ich habe euch doch schon gesagt, dass Tom und ich über Salazar Slytherin verwandt sind, allerdings liegen einige Generationen dazwischen.  
Und was das mit den Menschenmassen betrifft. Tom hält mit seinen Todessern schon seit Jahren die gesamte Zaubergesellschaft in Atem, aber auch in der Schule konnte er seinen Charme schon so gezielt einsetzen, dass ihm fast alle zu Füßen lagen. Bei mir ist es ähnlich. Hermine, denk doch nur mal an die Reaktionen in Hogwarts, als im zweiten Jahr raus kam, das ich Parsel kann, oder an die Quidditchspiele. Egal was ich getan habe, die anderen Schüler haben darauf reagiert. Sei es jetzt mit Jubel, oder mit Angst. Und das war nicht nur so, weil ich der Junge der lebt bin. Das war vielleicht in meinem ersten Jahr so und betrifft die Erst-, vielleicht auch noch Zweitklässler, aber alle anderen sehen mich meist als Harry. Das ist etwas, das ich in der kurzen Zeit in der anderen Dimension herausgefunden habe. Es lag nicht an meinem Namen, es lag an mir selbst."  
"Kurze Zeit in einer anderen Dimension?" fragte Tom, der seit einiger Zeit wieder geistig dem Gespräch beiwohnte, verwirrt.  
"Ja. Ich habe einen Spruch gefunden, mit dem ich in eine andere Dimension reisen konnte. Zum Beispiel in eine Dimension, in der du Neville als Baby angegriffen hast, und nicht mich."  
"Und was hast du da raus gefunden?"  
"Zum einen, dass Dumbles mich von vorne bis hinten belogen hat, ebenso wie Ron. Zum anderen deine wirklichen Ziele, und zum Dritten eben, dass, egal was ich mache, die anderen Schüler über mich reden."  
"Aha. Ist das der Grund, warum du Severus und Draco ohne wenn und aber ins Haus gelassen hast?"  
"Ja. Ich hatte sowieso vor mit dir Kontakt aufzunehmen. Da kamen mir die beiden gerade recht."  
"Was wolltest du denn von mir?"  
"Dich bitten, mich in Ruhe zu lassen, bis ich mir sicher war, wo ich stehe. Aber das hat sich ja hiermit erledigt. Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt, ich muss nach meinem Trank sehen", meinte Harry, stand auf und verließ wieder den Raum. Bei Draco, der noch immer auf der Treppe saß, blieb er kurz stehen.  
"Geht's wieder einigermaßen?"  
"Wird schon. Ist die Versammlung schon beendet?"  
"Ja. Wenn du gehen kannst, würde ich dich gerne gleich mitnehmen. Ich denke wir zwei haben ein klärendes Gespräch auch mehr als nötig. Wenn du aber nicht möchtest, soll's mir recht sein."  
"Nein. Du hast ja recht. Ich komme schon mit", lächelte Draco ihn schwach an.  
"Kann ich auch gleich mitkommen?" fragte Severus, der hinter Harry stand.  
"Von mir aus. Sie können ja Draco etwas helfen. Ich lasse die Tür offen", meinte Harry, schenkte Draco noch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, und ging dann voraus in sein Labor im zweiten Stock.

Harry prüfte gerade die Konsistenz des Trankes, als Draco, der von Severus gestützt wurde, das Labor betrat. Der Schwarzhaarige deutete, ohne aufzublicken, auf eine kleine Couch, die er in der Zwischenzeit hergezaubert hatte.  
"Setzt euch. Snape, hat Bill das Haar besorgt?"  
"Ja. Moment", meinte der Tränkemeister, half Draco sich auf die Couch zu setzen, ging dann zu Harry und reichte ihm ein kleine Phiole, in der ein langes, weißes Haar war.  
"Danke", meinte Harry nur und legte das Haar in eine der Schubladen des Tisches.  
"Du hältst dich wohl gern hier auf?" fragte Draco.  
"Ja. Hier habe ich wenigstens meine Ruhe, und beim Brauen kann ich meine Gedanken ordnen. Habe sogar schon eine kleine Apotheke zusammen. Lauter Heilsalben und –tränke. Warte mal kurz. Ich müsste hier auch einen kleinen Stärkungstrank haben", meinte Harry und ging zu einem Regal, das an der Wand stand, und in welchem unterschiedlich große Fläschchen und Tuben standen.  
"Du weißt aber schon noch, was wo drinnen ist oder? Die sind nämlich nicht beschriftet", meinte Severus, der ihm mit dem Blick folgte.  
"Keine Angst. Da ist System dahinter, auch wenn außer mir keiner durchsteigt", lächelte Harry, nahm zielsicher eines der Fläschchen, ging zur Couch und reichte es Draco. "Trink das, dann müsste es dir besser gehen."  
"Danke", meinte Draco, nahm das Fläschchen entgegen und trank es in einem Zug leer. "Das schmeckt aber besser als die von Severus."  
"Ich habe in einem Buch eine Möglichkeit gefunden, den Geschmack der Tränke zu ändern, ohne die Wirkung zu beeinflussen."  
"Aha. Sag mal, warum kannst du auf einmal ordentliche Zaubertränke brauen?" fragte Severus.  
"Sie waren doch von Anfang an der Meinung, das ich es nicht könnte. Warum hätte ich mich dann anstrengen sollen?"  
"Um mir das Gegenteil zu beweisen."  
"Und ihnen noch einen Grund geben, mich zu hassen? Nein danke."  
"Warum hätte ich dich deswegen hassen sollen?"  
"Weil ich ihrer Meinung nach dann noch mehr wie mein Vater gewesen wäre."  
"Ich glaube allmählich, bei euch beiden ist ein klärendes Gespräch auch dringend von Nöten", meinte Draco nur dazu.  
"Ebenso wie mit dir, Draco. Und ich glaube, ich muss mich erst mal bei dir entschuldigen", während Harry das sagte, setzte er sich neben Draco.  
"Warum musst du dich bei mir entschuldigen?"  
"Weil ich damals dein Freundschaftsangebot einfach so ausgeschlagen habe. Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich begriffen habe dass das ein Fehler war, und erst heute weiß ich, dass du es damals wirklich ehrlich damit gemeint hast."  
"Und schon wären wir beim eigentlichen Grund unserer ewigen Streitereien", seufzte Draco.  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Es hat mich damals ziemlich verletzt, dass du meine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hast. Diese Verletztheit wurde zu Wut, und die habe ich dann in den Streitereien ausgelassen."  
"Das heißt, du bist immer noch sauer auf mich? Das Ganze ist jetzt fast sieben Jahre her."  
"Nein. Im ersten Jahr war es verletzter Stolz, und in den anderen, keine Ahnung, vielleicht Gewohnheit. Vor allem hat ja so ziemlich die ganze Schule darauf gewartet, dass wir beide wieder anfangen zu streiten. Ich glaube, wenn wir das auf einmal nicht mehr getan hätten, hätten sich unsere Hauskameraden echte Sorgen um unseren geistigen Zustand gemacht", grinste Draco.  
"Wahrscheinlich."  
"Warum hast du meine Freundschaft eigentlich ausgeschlagen?"  
"Ron war der Erste, der sich wie ein normaler Mensch mit mir unterhalten hat. Er war der Erste, der nett zu mir war. Und dann kamst du und hast ihn beleidigt. Verstehst du, du hast den ersten Menschen, der wirklich etwas mit mir zu tun haben wollte, beleidigt. Also konnte ich mit dir keine Freundschaft schließen. Und später, war's eigentlich das Gleiche wie bei dir. Wir haben uns beide irgendwie so in unseren Kleinkrieg verrannt, dass wir gar nicht anders konnten, als uns gegenseitig fertig zu machen, wobei du meistens zum ersten Schlag ausgeholt hast."  
"Stimmt eigentlich. Du hast dich immer nur verteidigt. Und das gar nicht mal so schlecht."  
"Das fass ich jetzt als Kompliment auf. Also, auf einen Neuanfang?" fragte Harry und streckte Draco seine Hand entgegen.  
"Auf einen Neuanfang", meinte dieser und nahm die angebotene Hand.


	12. Gedankengänge

12. Kapitel: Gedankengänge

Die beiden ehemaligen Erzfeinde lächelten sich ehrlich an. Dann wand Harry seinen Blick zu Snape.  
"Professor, ich glaub unser Gespräch könnte etwas Zeit beanspruchen. Ist es ihnen recht, wenn es hier stattfindet?"  
"Natürlich. Ich fühl mich hier wie zu Hause.", grinste Snape.  
"Sie können diesen Raum jederzeit benutzen. Es ist genug Platz für einen zweiten Kessel und Zutaten sind unten im Lager."  
"Stör ich, oder kann ich hier bleiben?", fragte Draco.  
"Von mir aus, kannst du bleiben.", meinte Harry.  
"Sehr gut.", kommentierte der Blonde, bevor Snape auch nur einen piep sagen konnte.  
"Meinst du nicht, Professor Snape hat da auch ein Mitspracherecht?"  
"Nein, sonst schlaf ich heut in meinem Zimmer.", meinte Draco und sah den Tränkeprofessor drohend an.  
"Na toll.", grummelte der.  
"Ich seid zusammen?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. Könnte ja sein, dass er das eben falsch verstanden hatte.  
"Ja, seit knapp einem halben Jahr.", strahlte Draco.  
"Na dann, Glückwunsch.", meinte Harry ehrlich. Trotzdem wurde er kurz traurig, denn ihm wurde bewusst, das Tom seine Gefühle nie erwidern würde.  
"Hey, was hast du?", fragte der Blonde und sah den Schwarzhaarigen fragend an.  
"Ein anderes Mal, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Mister Potter, ich denke, dass ich diesmal der jenige bin, der sich entschuldigen muss.", meinte Snape plötzlich in neutralem Ton.  
Harry sah den Tränkemeister nur ungläubig an.  
"Ich habe sie auf Grund von James' früherem Verhalten, mir gegenüber, vorschnell verurteilt und mir nie wirklich die Mühe gemacht, sie wirklich kennen zu lernen. Allerdings musste ich in der kurzen Zeit, die ich jetzt hier war, feststellen, dass sie ganz anders sind, als ihr Vater."  
"Wie meinen sie das?"  
"James war sehr von sich und seinem Auftreten überzeugt. Vor allem stand er sehr gerne im Mittelpunkt. Sie scheinen am glücklichsten zu sein, wenn sie ihre Ruhe haben."  
"Wahr. Aber wie sind sie darauf gekommen? Ich hab doch die letzten Tage, in denen sie hier waren, nur hier verbracht."  
"Ihre Freunde waren so nett, uns etwas mehr über sie zu berichten."  
"Du."  
"Wie meinen?"  
"Sie können mich duzen. Ich hasse es, als Mister Potter angeredet zu werden. Diese Ansprache setzt so viele Erwartungen in mich."  
"Und Harry nicht?", fragte Draco.  
"Nein. Den Namen gibt es oft. Aber ich bin in ganz Hogwarts der einzige Potter."  
"Aha. Du würdest also lieber in der Masse untergehen, statt über ihr zu stehen?"  
"Ja. Darum die mittelmäßigen Zensuren."  
"Das hätten sie...du besser machen können?"  
"Ja, aber ich wollte nicht auffallen."  
Snape seufzte.  
"Du bist wirklich nicht wie James."  
"Ich weiß. Sirius hat zwar oft gesagt, ich bin wie er, aber...er hat auch nur das gesehen, was er sehen wollte.", meinte Harry und grinste schief.  
"Ja. So wie ich. Harry, es tut mir Leid. Vielleicht sollten wir auch noch mal einen Neuanfang machen?", mit diesen Worten streckte Snape Harry seine Hand entgegen.  
"Ja. Das sollten wir.", Harry nahm die ihm angebotene Hand entgegen und schloss mit seinem drittschlimmsten Feind, nach Voldemort auf dem ersten und Draco auf dem zweiten Platz, Frieden.  
Dann grinste er wieder. "Mir gehen die Feinde aus."  
"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Draco.  
"Na ja. Ich werd Voldemort heiraten und hab mit dir und Professor Snape..."  
"Severus.", unterbrach dieser ihn.  
Harry sah den Mann vor sich nur kurz an. "..na gut. Severus Frieden geschlossen. Somit ist meine Anzahl an ernstzunehmenden Feinden auf eine Person geschrumpft."  
"Und die wäre?", wollte Draco wissen.  
"Dumbledore."  
"Warum nur er?"  
"Weil er der Einzige ist, der mir gefährlich werden kann. Zur Zeit ist er offiziell noch tot, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er bei einem erneuten Raubzug von Voldemort persönlich auftauchen wird. Zum einen, weil er nicht damit rechnet, dass irgendeiner bei den Todessern weiß, dass er wieder da ist und zum anderen um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen."  
"Warum sollte er Aufmerksamkeit wollen?", fragte Draco.  
"Wenn bekannt wird, dass er noch lebt, werden viele Leute zum Orden des Phönix aufblicken. Er wäre dann nämlich offiziell das zweite Wesen, das einen Todesfluch überlebt hat."  
"Was bedeutet, dass er etwas besonderes wäre.", flüsterte Severus.  
"Bingo. Was denkst du, wie die Leute reagieren, wenn sie hören, dass der große Albus Dumbledore einen Weg gefunden hat, den Todesfluch zu überleben."  
"Es werden einige misstrauisch.", meinte Draco.  
"Nein, Dray."  
"Dray? Muss das sein."  
"Mir gefällt's, also werd ich dich so nennen. Zurück zum Thema. Die Menschen wollen jemanden, der anders ist. Sie würden Dumbledore wahrscheinlich auf die gleiche Stufe stellen, auf die sie mich gestellt haben."  
"Womit du in seinen Augen überflüssig wärst.", meinte Severus.  
"Eben. Er hat Angst vor mir, deshalb möchte er mich aus dem Weg haben."  
"Wie kommst du darauf? Ich meine, dass er Angst vor dir hat."  
"Wozu sonst die ganzen Banne. Er hat etwas in mir verschlossen, damit ich mich besser kontrollieren lasse. Allerdings musste er im Laufe der Jahre feststellen, dass ich mich größtenteils doch nicht von ihm Kontrollieren lasse, egal, wie viele Banne er auf mich legt."  
"Darum hat er sie nicht gebrochen und hofft, dass Tom die Sache für ihn erledigt, damit er dann Tom besiegen kann und als Retter da steht?", wollte Severus wissen.  
"Bingo."  
"Und warum all die Jahre, in denen er verzweifelt versucht hat, dich zu stützen?"  
"Tarnung. Damit er glaubwürdig als der großzügige Retter der Welt rüberkommt, musste er natürlich auch ein Auge auf den werfen, der derzeitig diesen Titel trägt. Aber jetzt überleg mal weiter, was denkst du passiert, wenn ich auf einmal nicht mehr neben Dumbledore stehe, sonder mich offiziell zurückziehe?"  
"Wäre er nicht etwas besonderes, würde er wahrscheinlich Unterstützung verlieren. Einige sind dem Orden beigetreten, um dem Retter der Welt unter die Arme greifen zu können. Wenn dieser also geht, warum sollten sie sich dann für nichts und wieder nichts töten lassen."  
"Eben."  
"Harry, du machst mir Angst.", meinte Severus plötzlich.  
"Warum?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige verwirrt.  
"Weil du verstehst, wie Dumbledore denkt."  
"Ist das so was besonderes?"  
"Nicht mal Tom versteht, wie Dumbledore denkt. Sonst hätte er keinen Spion in dessen Reihen gebraucht."  
"Oh.", meinte Harry nur und verstummte.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen den drei Anwesenden, bis ein Klopfen von der offenen Tür kam. Harry drehte sich zur Tür uns sah Bill und Remus im Rahmen stehen.  
"Stören wir?", wollte der Werwolf wissen.  
"Nicht, dass ich wüsste, was wollt ihr?", meinte Harry.  
"Mal kurz mit dir alleine reden.", antwortete Bill.  
"Okay, ähm, sorry Dray, sorry Severus, aber ich glaub, ich muss euch rausschmeißen."  
"Und warum gehst du mit den beiden nicht in dein Zimmer?", fragte Draco.  
"Weil ich den Trank unter gar keinen Umständen mehr aus den Augen lasse."  
"Du vertraust uns nicht.", stellte der Blonde leicht gekickt fest.  
"Wenn es um den Trank geht, vertraue ich in diesem Haus niemandem.", meinte Harry nur und sah Draco entschuldigend an.  
"Schon gut. Komm Draco, wir hatten noch was vor.", meinte Severus.  
"Oh ja. Das wird lustig.", meinte Draco und hatte ein diabolisches Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
"Will ich es wissen?", fragte Harry vorsichtig nach.  
"Nein.", meinte Severus nur, während er mit leicht hängenden Schultern aus dem Raum schlich.  
"Hey, wart auf mich.", meinte der Blonde nur und rannte seinem Liebsten nach.  
"Ihr habt euch vertragen?", fragte Bill.  
"Wir haben Frieden geschlossen. Alles weitere braucht Zeit, um sich zu entwickeln. Setz euch doch. Ach ja, nächste Woche ist doch Vollmond, wenn ich nicht irre."  
"Ja. Wo soll ich denn da hin?", fragte Remus.  
"Hä? Ich dachte eigentlich, das du von mir nen Wolfsbanntrank bekommst und dann in deinem Zimmer bleiben kannst. Wenn dir langweilig alleine wird, kannst du auch zu mir kommen."  
"Harry, ich weiß nicht, wie ich auf Menschen reagiere, selbst, wenn ich den Trank genommen habe.", meinte Remus sanft.  
"Wie reagierst du auf Tiere?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige stattdessen.  
"Das ist kein Problem, warum?"  
Harry lächelte leicht und glitt mit einer gleichmäßigen Bewegung von der Couch. Doch statt des Schwarzhaarigen Zauberer sahen sich Remus und Bill einem schwarzen Panther mit stechend grünen Augen, die gefährlich schimmerten, gegenüber.  
"Wow.", meinte Bill nur, während Harry zurück auf die Couch sprang und sich dort, immer noch in Tiergestalt, einrollte. Den Kopf auf die Pfoten gelegt, fixierte er immer noch den Werwolf und den Weasley.


	13. Gefühle

Kapitel 13: Gefühle

"Wir wollten aber noch etwas anderes mit dir besprechen.", meinte Remus nach einigen Minuten.  
Harry setzte sich hin und verwandelte sich zurück in einen Menschen.  
"Und was?"  
"Dürfen wir uns setzten?", fragte Bill.  
"Natürlich.", meinte Harry und deutete auf den Platz neben sich. "Fühlt euch wie zu Hause."  
Remus und Bill schlossen die Tür hinter sich und setzten sich neben Harry auf die Couch.  
"Also, was wollt ihr zwei."  
"Warum warst du eben so traurig? In der Besprechung, meine ich."  
"Das...", Harry brach ab.  
"Ist es wegen Tom und dem, was er gesagt hat?", fragte Bill nach.  
"Ja. Er hasst mich."  
"Früher hat dich das auch nicht gestört."  
"Früher hätt ich ihn ja auch nicht heiraten müssen."  
"Du kannst mir jetzt nicht weiß machen, dass es nur deswegen ist. Ihr habt alles geklärt und in dem Vertrag steht klipp und klar, dass ihr bis auf die Hochzeitsnacht keinen näheren Kontakt zueinander haben müsst."  
"JA! ECHT SUPER!! ICH DARF NEN TYPEN HEIRATEN DER MICH HASST UND MUSS MIR NOCH DAZU MEIN ERSTES MAL VON IHM NEHMEN LASSEN!!! UND DANACH WÜRDE ER MICH WAHRSCHEINLICH NICHT MAL MEHR ANSEHEN, WENN ICH DER LETZTE MENSCH AUF DIESEM PLANETEN WÄRE!!!", schrie Harry, mit Tränen in den Augen.  
"Liebst du ihn?", fragte Remus ruhig und ließ sich von dem Geschrei Harrys gar nicht beeindrucken.  
"Ja.", hauchte Harry leise.  
"Seit wann?"  
"Ihr wisst doch sicher schon, dass ich in einer anderen Dimension war. Seit er mich dort geküsst hat."  
"Harry.", meinte Bill und zog Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. "Ich kann dir mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sagen, dass er dich nicht hasst. Würde er dich hassen, könnte er nie so freundlich und gelassen mit dir umgehen, egal was für ihn dabei raus springen würde. Das könnte er nicht, dazu wäre er zu stolz."  
"Er hasst mich nicht?", fragte Harry leise.  
"Nein, er war genervt, aber er hasst dich nicht."  
"Sicher?"  
"Ja Harry. Ganz sicher. Ihr solltet euch besser kennen lernen. Vielleicht erwidert er irgendwann deine Gefühle."  
"Meinst du?"  
"Natürlich. Du bist nämlich absolut liebenswert.", lächelte Bill und zog Harry in eine Umarmung. "Schade, dass du schon vergeben bist.", seufzte er dann.  
Harry lief rot an.  
"Sag so was doch nicht.", nuschelte Harry.  
Remus lächelte nur. Harry war ja wirklich zu süß wenn er so verlegen war.  
Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Tom kam rein.  
"Harry wir soll...", er verstummte, als sein Blick auf die Couch fiel, wo Bill Harry noch immer im Arm hielt.  
Sein Blick verdunkelte sich.  
"Sorry, ich wollte nicht stören.", brummte er, drehte sich wieder um und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.  
"Was hat er denn?", fragte Harry verwirrt.  
Bill und Remus grinsten sich nur zu. Sah so aus als wäre Harry nicht der einzige mit Gefühlsproblemen.

Tom saß in der Bibliothek des zweiten Stocks und starrte auf den erloschenen Kamin. Er verstand nicht, warum es ihm so weh getan hatte, als er Harry ins Bills Armen sah. Ebenso wie er nicht verstand, weshalb er sich in der Nähe des Jüngeren so wohl fühlte.  
"Tom?", hörte der Dunkle Lord eine bekannte Stimme hinter sich.  
"Keine Angst, Bill. Ich hab nichts dagegen, wenn du mit ihm zusammen bist. Ich war ja damit einverstanden.", meinte Tom emotionslos. "Aber bitte, wenn du mit ihm schlafen willst dann erst, wenn er den Trank genommen hat."  
"Ich bin nicht mit ihm zusammen.", meinte Bill ruhig und setzte sich neben Tom. "Ich wollte ihn nur trösten."  
"Wirklich?", fragte Tom. Er konnte dabei nicht verhindern, dass etwas Hoffnung in seiner Stimme lag.  
"Ja, zufrieden?"  
"Hm."  
"Du magst ihn?"  
"Ja...es ist...komisch. Ich fühl mich wohl in seiner Nähe. Und..."  
"Und es hat dir nicht gefallen, zu sehen, wie ich ihn im Arm halte, oder?"  
"Ja. Bill...was ist das?", fragte Tom und sah den Rothaarigen unsicher an.  
"Du hast dich verliebt.", lächelte dieser.  
"Ich...Nein. So ein Schwachsinn."  
"Warum?"  
"Ich war noch nie verliebt, warum dann ausgerechnet jetzt und warum in ihn?"  
"Das Herz wählt die Person und den Zeitpunkt, Tom. Freu dich lieber."  
"Ach und warum sollte ich. Selbst wenn ich in ihn verliebt bin, er würde meine Gefühle sowieso nie erwidern. Ich bin echt ein hoffnungsloser Fall.", meinte Tom und ließ sich zurück fallen.  
"Weißt du, Tom. Wenn du die ganze Zeit hier rum sitzt und Trübsal bläst, wirst du ihn nie für dich gewinnen. Ihr werdet heiraten, vergiss das nicht."  
"Ach, und was soll ich bitte machen?"  
"Verbring Zeit mit ihm. Rede mit ihm. Lern ihn kennen und zeig ihm, wie du wirklich bist."  
"Denkst du, das hilft?"  
"Ja. Das denke ich."  
"Danke, Bill. Danke.", meinte Tom, stand auf und verließ die Bibliothek.  
Bill sah Tom lächelnd nach. Sie hatten es beide verdient, glücklich zu werden. Hoffentlich wurden sie es miteinander.


	14. Ginger

Kapitel 14:

Schnellen Schrittes ging Tom zum Labor...und fand es leer vor. Seltsam nur, dass Harry dann nicht abgeschlossen hatte, aber was soll's. Nachdem der Gesuchte nicht dort war, ging er in dessen Zimmer. Fehlanzeige. Küche. Auch nicht. Resignierend ging er zu Remus, der, wie eigentlich immer um diese Zeit, in der Bibliothek im ersten Stock saß.  
"Remus, weißt du, wo Harry ist?"  
"Im Labor. Er meinte, er würde spätestens heute Abend wieder raus kommen."  
Nun vollends verwirrt stapfte Tom zurück zum Labor. Immer noch leer. Aber warum hatte er nicht abgeschlossen? Vertraute er den Bewohnern des Hauses so sehr, dass er den Trank unbeaufsichtigt ließ.  
Gedankenverloren betrat er den Raum, setzte sich auf das immer noch vorhandene Sofa und streichelte die kleine, schwarz-braun gemusterte Schlange, die darauf lag.  
Ein schweres Seufzen entrann seiner Kehle.  
"Oh man. Warum muss ich auch immer alles falsch machen? Verdammt, ich bin wirklich ein Idiot."  
Die Schlange hob ihren Kopf, legte ihn leicht schief und sah den Schwarzhaarigen mit einem Blick, der so viel hieß wie ‚Was meinst du damit?', an.  
Tom stutze. Über dem linken Auge der Schlange befand sich ein Blitzförmiges Muster.  
"Harry?"

Die Schlange glitt von Tom weg und verwandelte sich dabei zurück in Harry.  
"Ja. Was ist?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige monoton.  
"Ich...ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich weiß, dass ich dich in der Vergangenheit verletzt habe und...es tut mir leid.", meinte Tom ehrlich.  
Harry sah ihn währenddessen misstrauisch an. Meinte Tom das wirklich ernst, oder war es nur ein Trick?  
"Warum jetzt? Weil wir heiraten werden?"  
"Nein. Ich...es...", Tom seufzte schwer. Wie sollte er das nur erklären. "Es ist nicht nur wegen der Hochzeit. Es ist...weißt du, ich...ich mag dich. Ich mag es, in deiner Nähe zu sein. Keine Ahnung warum, aber seitdem wir uns nicht mehr bekämpfen, bist du mir immer sympathischer geworden. Ich hab viel mit deinen Freunden geredet und auch viel nachgedacht. Das Ganze...zwischen uns...es war mein Fehler. Damals...beim Stein der Weisen...ich verstehe jetzt, warum du so heftig reagiert hast und ich hab begriffen, dass...die ganzen letzten Jahre...du eigentlich nie gegen mich gekämpft hast. Du hast nur dich und deine Freunde verteidigt. Auf dem Friedhof zum Beispiel oder aber im Ministerium. Ich hab bemerkt, dass ich dir unrecht getan habe. Ich hab dich dafür zahlen lassen, was Dumbledore verbrochen hat. Du kannst nichts dafür. Du warst ein Kind und du hattest recht. Wir beide sind zu dem geworden, was andere aus uns gemacht habe. Ich wurde verbittert, einsam, grausam und kalt und du...du hast die Rollte gespielt, die sie dir vordiktiert hatten. Das alles, was passiert ist, tut mir wahnsinnig Leid. Vielleicht...vielleicht sollten wir zwei auch einen Neuanfang starten?", unsichere rote Augen trafen smaragdgrüne. Harry ließ sich das gesagte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Durch die Verbindung, die er durch die Narbe mit Tom hatte, spürte er dessen Aufrichtigkeit.

„Gut. Lass uns noch mal von vorne anfange. Hallo, mein Name ist Harry. Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen.", meinte Harry und hielt Tom sein Hand entgegen.

Erleichtert lächelnd nahm der dunkle Lord die Hand seines Gegenübers an und meinte: "Ich bin Tom. Freut mich auch, dich kennen zu lernen."

Die beiden einstigen Todfeinde saßen noch lange auf der Couch und redeten miteinander. So erfuhr Harry noch einiges über Toms bisheriges Leben.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Nachdem Harry die letzte Zutat zum Trank hinzugefügt hatte, verschloss er die Tür zu seinem Labor wieder und ließ niemanden hinein, so lange er selbst nicht dabei war.

Meist war es Severus, der mit dem Jungen zusammen im Labor war und dort selbst braute, während er sich mit Harry unterhielt. Zwar waren die Beiden noch ein paar mal aneinandergerasselt, allerdings nie so sehr, wie früher. Es war eher eine besondere Art der Freundschaft, die die Beiden so miteinander aufbauten. Sie brauchten diese kleinen Streitereien miteinander einfach.

Mit Draco verstand Harry sich auch erstaunlich gut. Überrascht stellten die beiden fest, dass sie doch ganz ähnliche Interessent hatten. So kam es, dass Draco von Harry bald ein paar seiner selbst erfundenen Flüche gelehrt bekam.

Mia hatte, auf Harrys Bitte hin, inzwischen die Uniformen der Mitglieder von Harrys Orden besorgt. Auch den Fideliuszauber hatten Harry und Tom ausgeführt. Der Orden an sich sollte den Todessern beim nächsten Treffen bekannt gegeben werden. Dadurch sicherte Tom auch gleich, dass Dumbledore davon Wind bekam, da Tom genau wusste, wer in seinen Reihen spionierte und wer nicht. Diese Todesser schloss er, auf Harrys anraten hin, einfach bei wichtigen Treffen aus, um Dumbledore in Sicherheit zu wiegen.

Einen Tag, bevor der Lumeinusa-Trank dann fertig war, reiste Ginger aus Japan an. Sie war wirklich das perfekte Ebenbild von Lily Potter, nur ihre Augen zeigten, wer ihr Vater war, denn sie waren pechschwarz.

Mit Ginger verstand Harry sich auf Anhieb gut. Sie war ganz anders, als die Ginger, die er in der anderen Dimension kennen gelernt hatte. Ginger selbst war von den Ereignissen der Letzten Zeit sehr angetan. Immerhin konnte sie so ihren Stiefbruder kennen lernen. Lieblich lächelnd fragte sie am Abend nach ihrer Anreise ihren Vater, ob sie nicht dem Inter Parts beitreten dürfte. Severus war so verblüfft, dass er ohne nachzudenken zustimmte.

Nach dem Abendessen traf sie sich dann, wie jeden Abend eigentlich, mit Harry in seinem Labor.

„Na, aufgeregt?", fragte Ginger, als sie das Labor betrat.

„Etwas.", antwortete Harry, der am Kessel stand und darauf wartete, dass sich die Farbe des Trankes von blau-schwarz in grün-gelb änderte.

„Das wird schon und wenn nicht übernehm ich den Laden.", grinste Ginger ihn frech an.

„Träum weiter. Mein Testament liegt in meinem Zimmer.", grinste Harry zurück.

„Du hast ein Testament gemacht?"

„Ja, schon vor knapp einem Jahr. Ich will nicht, dass irgendjemand sich meinen Besitz unter den Nagel reißt, wenn ich abkratzen sollte."

„Du scheinst nicht sonderlich viel Angst vor dem Sterben zu haben."

„Hab ich auch nicht. Mein ganzes bisheriges Leben war ein Drahtseilakt zwischen Leben und Tod.

Als ich jünger war, waren es die Dursleys. Ich glaub, wenn Petunia nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre, hätte Vernone mich totgeprügelt. Er war zumindest sehr oft sehr nah dran.

Dann, als ich nach Hogwarts kam, Tom. Immerhin hat er mir damals noch nach dem Leben getrachtet.

Und jetzt. Dumbledore, wahrscheinlich. Zumindest, nach dem nächsten Todessertreffen.

Ich bin dem Tod schon zu oft begegnet, um ihn zu fürchten. Genau genommen, kann es nur besser werden. Denn dann hab ich endgültig meine Ruhe."

„Das ist hart. Deshalb hast du auch keine Angst davor, den Trank zu nehmen, oder?"

„Genau. Wenn ich dabei drauf geh, soll's mir recht sein und wenn nicht, auch in Ordnung. Ändern kann ich es sowieso nicht.

Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, ich sehen mich nicht nach dem Tod, aber ich hänge auch nicht wirklich am Leben, dafür ist es bis jetzt zu enttäuschend gewesen."

„Das wird sich ändern, da bin ich mir sicher. Es wird vielleicht einige Zeit dauern, aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass du irgendwann sagen kannst, dass du froh darüber bist, zu leben."

„Danke. Das hoffe ich zumindest."

„Bestimmt. Wie lange noch?"

„Ein paar Minuten. Du willst wirklich bleiben?"

„Ja. Es sollte jemand bei dir sein, wenn du den Trank nimmst, allerdings bezweifle ich, dass du zu viele Leute dabei haben willst. Aber warum ich?"

„Du erinnerst mich an Lily. Ich hab sehr viel von ihr gehört und ich mag sie, auch, wenn ich sie nie wirklich kennen lernen durfte. Ich vertraue dir und ich mag dich. Ich würde sogar sagen, du bist wie eine Schwester für mich."

„Danke, dass kann ich nur zurückgeben. Kleiner Bruder."

„Nur zwei Stunden.", protestierte Harry. Die beiden hatten heraus gefunden, das ihre Geburt nur zwei Stunden auseinander lag, womit die beiden problemlos als Zwillinge hätten durchgehen können.

„Na und, älter ist älter.", grinste Ginger ihn wieder frech an.

Harrys Blick wurde auf ein mal ernst. Der Trank war jetzt fertig.

„Es geht los?", fragte Ginger.

Harry nickte nur und füllte den Trank in mehreren Phiolen ab. Dann beschriftete er alle, bis auf eine und stellte sie ins Regal. Er hatte die letzten Tage damit zugebracht, seine bisher angefertigten Tränke zu beschriften, falls etwas schief gehen sollte.

Dann nahm er eine der sich im Regal befindlichen Phiolen. Er hatte den Trank erst vor zwei Tagen fertig bekommen und noch keine Möglichkeit gehabt, ihn weiterzugeben.

Mit den zwei Phiolen in der Hand ging er zu Ginger und setzte sich neben sie. Dann reichte er ihr eine der Phiolen.

„Das hier ist ein Trank für Remus. Er sorgt dafür, dass der Werwolf in ihm zu einem Animagus wird. Ich hatte bis jetzt leider noch keine Gelegenheit, ihn Remus zu geben. Das Rezept liegt in der rechten Schublade des Schreibtisches in meinem Zimmer. Neben meinem Testament. Sollte irgendetwas schief gehen, bitte ich dich, dafür zu sorgen, dass Remus den Trank bekommt und Severus das Rezept. Und versprich mir, gut auf dich aufzupassen."

„Red nicht so, es wird nichts schief gehen.", meinte Ginger mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie kannte Harry zwar noch nicht mal 24 Stunden, aber sie hatte ihn gern. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, dass er sterben könnte.

„Versprich es mir, bitte.", meinte Harry mit fester Stimme.

„Ich verspreche es."

Harry lächelte seine Schwester noch einmal an, ehe er die Phiole an die Lippen setzte und den Lumeinusa-Trank in einem Zug schluckte.


	15. Der Trank

Kapitel 15. Der Trank

Mit besorgtem Blick und ungeweinten Tränen in den Augen betrachtete Ginger sich das schreckliche, aber dennoch faszinierende Schauspiel.

Kaum das der letzte Tropen des Trankes Harrys Lippen berührt hatte, sackte er bewusstlos in sich zusammen. In atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit begann der Junge-der-lebt zu altern. Seine Haare wuchsen immer mehr. Sein Gesicht wurde älter, faltiger. Die ersten grauen Haare tauchten in der schwarzen Haarpracht auf. Dann zerfiel der Körper langsam zu staub.

Lange Minuten sah Ginger, ängstlich und bange wartend, darauf, dass etwas passieren würde. Als sie schon fast die Hoffnung aufgeben wollte, begann der Staub zu leuchten. Einen Wimpernschlag später lag an seiner Stelle ein kleines Baby mit rabenschwarzem Haaren und geschlossenen Augen. Fasziniert sah Ginger dabei zu, wie aus dem Baby langsam ein Kleinkind wurde. Aus dem Kleinkind ein Kind, aus dem Kind ein Teenager. Aus dem Teenager ein junger Erwachsener. Dann stoppte der Wachstum und Harry nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, ehe er die Augen aufschlug und sich langsam aufrichtete. Dabei eine Strähne seiner langen, rabenschwarzen Haaren aus dem Gesicht streichend.

„Harry?", fragte Ginger ängstlich.

Angesprochener wandte seinen Kopf der Sprecherin zu. Die smaragenden Augen schienen zu leuchten so intensiv war die Farbe, jetzt, wo keine Brille den Blick auf sie verdeckte.

Sanft lächelte der Schwarzhaarige sie an.

„Du siehst aus als würdest du einen Geist sehen."

„Und du scheinst dir nicht bewusst zu sein, dass du nackt bist.", antwortete Ginger nach einiger Zeit schelmisch grinsend.

„Seh ich so furchtbar aus, dass du den Anblick nicht ertragen kannst?"

Ginger ließ ihren Blick über den gut durchtrainierten, drahtig wirkenden Körper ihres Stiefbruders gleiten, ehe sie, mit deutlich geröteten Wangen, wieder auf seine Augen traf und ein verlegenes: „Ich finde du siehst toll aus.", nuschelte.

Ein warmes Lachen erfüllte den Raum.

„Dann ist ja gut.", mit diesen Worten stand Harry auf und zog sich die bereit gelegten Klamotten an, die auf einem Stuhl im Raum lagen.

„Ähm, Brüderchen, was ist mit deiner Brille?"

„Brauch ich nicht mehr. Die Sehschwäche war wohl auch ein Bann."

„Aber wozu?"

„Nun, wenn ich meine Brille verliere, sehe ich absolut nichts mehr klar. Somit kann ich meine Zauber nicht auf ein bestimmtes Ziel fokussieren und bin ziemlich hilflos. Also eine ziemlich große Schwachstelle."

„Ach so. Lässt du die Haare lang?"

„Ja, ich wollte sie mir sowieso wachsen lassen, also kommt mir das sehr gelegen. Aber ich glaub, ich geh erst mal duschen und dann ins Bett. Es ist drei Uhr morgens. Du solltest dich auch hinlegen. Alles weitere klären wir morgen, okay?"

„Okay. Nacht Brüderchen, ich bin froh, dass es gut gegangen ist.", erleichternd lächelnd stand Ginger auf und verließ das Labor.

Harry räumte noch kurz den Kessel weg, überprüfte ob sonst alles in Ordnung war, stellte die Phiole, die Ginger auf der Couch hatte liegen lassen ins Regal und verließ dann ebenfalls den Raum.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen holte er sich noch einen Pyjama aus dem Schrank und ging dann ins angrenzende Bad und duschte sich. Als er fertig war, trocknete er sich ab und stellte sich vor den großen Spiegel im Bad. Eingehend musterte er seine neue Erscheinung.

Lange, gut durchtrainierte, muskulöse Beine. Ein flacher, durchtrainierter Bauch. Leicht muskulöser Oberkörper. Trotz der Stärke, die er ausstrahlte, war er dennoch zierlich und wirkte biegsam und schnell. Das Gesicht leicht feminin und dennoch eindeutig männlich. Die Augen schienen smaragdgrün zu leuchten, und bei genauem hinsehen, konnte man rote, blaue und gelbe kleine Punkte erkennen. Die Narbe auf seiner Stirn war verschwunden. Sein Haar war rabenschwarz und fiel ihm glatt über die Schulter, bis zur Mitte des Rückens.

„Eindeutig eine Verbesserung.", murmelte Harry und zog sich den Pyjama an. Dann verließ er das Badezimmer und legte sich ins Bett. Wenige Sekunden später war er eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen versammelten sich alle Hausbewohner, bis auf Ginger und Harry, gegen acht Uhr in der Küche um zu beraten, wie sie Harry eventuell doch noch davon abbringen konnten, den Trank zu nehmen. Das es dafür schon zu spät war, ahnten sie nicht.

Gegen zehn stieß Ginger zu der Gruppe. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall Harrys Auftritt vor den anderen verpassen.

„Morgen Leute.", grüßte sie die Anwesenden. Diese sahen sie mit einer Mischung aus Schuldbewusstsein, Entschlossenheit und schlechtem Gewissen an, so dass Ginger sich ein Lachen verkneifen musste. Leise vor sich hin summend nahm sie sich eine Tasse Kaffee und setzte sich an den Tisch. Nach einigen stummen Minuten verfiel der Rest wieder in ihre Diskussion, wie sie Harry vor der Einnahme des Trankes abhalten konnten. Schmunzelnd lauschte Ginger dem Gespräch.

Eine halbe Stunde später betrat Harry gähnend den Raum, nuschelte ein „Morgen" und schlurfte zur Anrichte, um sich Kaffee zu nehmen.

Er trug eine schwarze Jeans und ein dunkelgrünes, eng anliegendes Shirt. Seine langen Haare hatte er zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz gebunden.

Er schien die verwunderten, fragenden und schockierten Blicke der anderen gar nicht zu bemerkten, dafür war er noch zu müde.

Ginger jedoch konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, was Harry dann doch auf die Situation aufmerksam machte. Verwirrt sah er sich im Raum um. Ginger lag vor Lachen schon fast auf dem Tisch, die anderen starrten ihn immer noch an.

„Was?", fragte Harry gereizt.

„Harry?", Hermines unsichere und fragende Stimme brachte Ginger nur noch mehr zum Lachen.

„Ja. Und? Was glotzt ihr so, ist mir ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen oder was?", fragte Harry genervt und setzte sich an den Tisch. Das die anderen über sein neues Aussehen so verwundert waren und ihn nicht erkannten, realisierte er nicht, dafür war er noch viel zu müde.

„Was...was ist passiert? Du siehst so anders aus.", meinte Remus unsicher, Gingers Lachen, das inzwischen zu einem wahren Lachanfall angeschwollen war, einfach ignorierend.

„Hm? Was meinst du?", fragte Harry und dachte angestrengt nach. Dann viel es ihm wieder ein. „Ach so, ich hab heute Nacht den Trank genommen, da ich mir ziemlich sicher war, dass ihr Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzten werdet, um mich davon abzuhalten. Tja, wie ihr seht lebe ich noch und das hier ist dabei rausgekommen.", damit wand Harry sich wieder seinen Kaffee zu, vorher noch einen besorgten Blick auf Ginger werfend, die zwischen den Lachern nach Atem japsend und schon tomatenrot angelaufen, mit dem Oberkörper und dem Kopf auf der Tischplatte lag.


	16. Verlobung

Kapitel 16: Verlobung

Einige Zeit herrschte absolute Stille in der kleinen Küche im Haus der Blacks. Absolute Stille? Nein, nicht ganz. Ginger lag immer noch nach Luft japsend und zwischendurch einen erstickten Lacher von sich gebend auf dem Tisch und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen.

Harry hingegen schlürfte immer wieder gedankenverloren an seinem Kaffee.

Nach ein paar stummen Minuten erhob sich Severus als erster.

„Ähm, Harry?"

„Hm?"

„Muss ich dich immer noch um Erlaubnis fragen, wenn ich ins Labor will?"

„Nein, ist nicht mehr nötig. Aber bring mir meine Tränke bitte nicht durcheinander. Es hat ewig gedauert, bis ich sie beschriftet und neu sortiert hatte."

„Geht klar.", damit verschwand der Tränkemeister aus der Küche in Richtung Labor.

„Ach ja, Remus.", meinte Harry, dem durch Severus' Frage etwas eingefallen war.

„Ja?"

„Ich hab oben im Labor einen Trank für dich. Er bewirkt, dass dein Werwolf zu deiner Animagusform wird, also dass du dich ohne Schmerzen verwandeln kannst, wann immer du möchtest. Allerdings musst du den Trank ein mal im Jahr nehmen, weil er sonst seine Wirkung verliert."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es so einen Trank gibt.", meinte der Werwolf verwundert.

„Gab es auch nicht.", antwortete Harry schulterzuckend, stand auf, stellte seine Tasse in die Spüle und verließ nun ebenfalls die Küche. An der Tür blieb er stehen.

„Ach, Ginger, wenn du dich beruhigt hast, kommst du bitte kurz zu mir. Da Severus dir gestern erlaubt hat, den Inter Parts beizutreten, müssen wir noch einiges miteinander klären."

Ein japsendes Schnauben war die Antwort, gefolgt von einem atemlosen „Hm."

Der weitere Tag verlief ereignislos. Zumindest so ereignislos, wie es in einem Haus mit elf Personen, von denen zwei die Weasleyzwillinge sind, sein kann.

Harry hatte Ginger erklärt, was sie für den Eintritt in den Orden benötigte. Danach waren sie Einkaufen gegangen, um die geforderten Sachen und neue Lebensmittel zu kaufen.

Remus hatte sich bei Harry den Trank abgeholt und war begeistert davon, dass sein Werwolf jetzt sein Animagus war.

Tom hingegen schlich den ganzen Tag über auffällig oft um Harry herum und funkelte jedem, der ihm zu nahe kam, wütend an. Nur mit Mühe konnte der dunkle Lord sich zurückhalten, als Bill Harry zu seinem neuen Aussehen gratulierte und ihn freundschaftlich umarmte.

Harry seinerseits hatte eine wunderbare Möglichkeit gefunden, den dunklen Lord wieder zu beruhigen. Und diese Möglichkeit gefiel beiden ausgesprochen gut. Er zog den Tom einfach in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Danach war er für die nächste Zeit, etwa eine halbe Stunde, beruhigt.

Severus und Harry verbrachten immer noch viel Zeit zusammen im Labor, wobei Tom auf dem immer noch im Raum stehenden Sofa saß und seinem Liebsten lächelnd beim Brauen zusah.

Severus selbst war erstaunt und auch begeistert von den Rezepten, die Harry erfunden hatte.

Der Trank, den Harry für Remus gebraut hatte, wurde, durch Toms Zutun, schnell unter den Werwölfen bekannt und viele nahmen Kontakt mit dem dunklen Orden auf, um zu erfahren, wo sie den Trank bekommen konnten.

Aus diesem Grund wurde ein Treffen arrangiert zwischen den Todessern, den Werwölfen und den Inter Parts.

Die Werwölfe selbst sollten erst nach dem Todessertreffen, an welchem die Inter Parts zum ersten Mal teilnahmen, dazustoßen. Tom und Harry hofften, dass dadurch mehr Werwölfe den Orden beitraten.

Nachdem der Termin für das Treffen unter den Inter Parts bekannt wurde, wurde Draco zusehends nervöser. Sein Vater wusste ja noch nicht, dass er die Todesser verlassen hatte und den Inter Parts beigetreten war. Auch war er noch immer mit Pansy Parkinson verlobt. Einem Mädchen, das er auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte.

Nachdem Harry das erfahren hatte, hatte er sich mit Tom darüber unterhalten.

Tom und Harry saßen, ausnahmsweise alleine, in der großen Bibliothek des Hauses, welche sich im dritten Stock befand. Harry hatte es, mit Hilfe seiner Mitbewohner, endlich geschafft auch diesen Bereich des Hauses wohnlich zu gestalten und auszumisten.

Tom war in ein Buch über, wie könnte es auch anders sein, dunkle Künste vertieft, welches er, nach eigenen Angaben, noch nicht gelesen hatte.

„Du Tom?", durchbrach Harry die Stille und sah von seinen Notizen auf, die er sich über verschiedene Zauber machte, um diese später zu verändern.

„Ja?", antwortete dieser, ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen.

„Gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit, die Verlobung zwischen Draco und Parkinson zu lösen?"

Jetzt blickte Tom doch von dem Buch auf und legte es, mit verwirrtem Gesichtsaudruck, zur Seite.

„Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?"

„Na ja, er hat mir erzählt, dass er mit diesem Mädchen verlobt ist und dass er sie hasst. Ich verstehe ja, dass seine Eltern nur das Beste für ihn wollen, aber eine Ehe mit einem Wesen, welches er aus tiefster Seele verabscheut, würde nicht gut gehen. Es könnte ihn sogar zerstören. Deshalb hab ich mir überlegt, weil Lucius dir doch geschrieben hat und dich bat, die Verlobung beim nächsten Treffen offiziell zu machen, ob wir die Verlobung auch lösen können."

„Prinzipiell, ja. Die Todesser binden sich, durch Annahme des dunklen Mals, in gewisser Weise an mich. Sie müssen meinen Befehlen folgen und wenn ich die Verlobung als nichtig erkläre, muss Lucius sich dem fügen."

„Aber es ist Dracos Leben und er ist bei den Inter Parts. Müsste ich dann nicht auch in gewisser Weise Einfluss darauf haben?"

„Ja, eigentlich schon. Aber Lucius hat, bis zu Dracos einundzwanzigstem Geburtstag, das Recht, sein Leben mitzubestimmen, so wie es bei allen reinblütigen Familie ist."

„Das heißt in solchen Grenzfällen müssen wir das miteinander klären."

„Ja, da jeder von uns beiden darauf Einfluss hat."

„Und, was machen wir jetzt? Ich möchte nicht, dass einer meiner Leute in eine Ehe gedrängt wird, die er selbst nicht will."

„Das versteh ich, aber du hast dich am Anfang ja auch gegen unsere Verbindung gesträubt und jetzt ist alles wieder in Ordnung."

„Ja, aber ich kannte dich vorher nicht, zumindest nicht wirklich. Draco kennt Parkinson ja schon sein halbes Leben lang und hasst sie trotzdem. Ich hab das Mädchen ein paar mal in der Nähe von Draco gesehen, als wir in Hogwarts waren, das war echt die Härte. Die würd ich nicht mal meinem schlimmsten Feind an den Hals wünschen. Vor allem geht das Gerücht um, dass sie schon für die halbe Schule die Beine breit gemacht haben soll. Ist es bei einer reinblütigen Verbindung nicht so, dass das Mädchen jungfräulich sein soll, da sie sonst die Ehre und Treue der Reinblüter beschmutzt?"

„Ja, schon. Bist du dir sicher, dass Parkinson das gemacht hat?"

„Wenn man in Hogwarts einer Sache glauben darf, dann der Gerüchteküche. Sie ist äußerst schnell und ziemlich nah an der Wahrheit. Bei jedem unserer Zusammentreffen wusste der Rest von Hogwarts wenige Stunden später schon, dass wir zwei wieder aufeinandergetroffen sind und ich mit dem Leben davongekommen bin und jetzt im Krankenflügel liege. Näheres war zwar nie bekannt, aber es war die Wahrheit."

„Hm, da hast du wohl recht. Aber...es wird dennoch Zeit, dass wir eine Verlobte oder einen Verlobten für Draco finden, den wir auf der Versammlung bekannt geben können."

„Fragen wir doch einfach Draco, wen er heiraten möchte."

„Gut, wann?"

„Jetzt, je schneller, umso besser.", damit stand Harry auf, gefolgt von Tom und sie verließen die Bibliothek in Richtung Dracos Zimmer.

Dort fanden sie auch den Blondschopf, Zusammen mit Ginger, Ginny, Hermine, Fred und George.

„Draco, könnten wir uns mal kurz unterhalten?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, klar, ich komm schon.", damit stand der Blonde auf und folgte den beiden Schwarzhaarigen in Harrys Zimmer, welches am nähesten zu Dracos war.

Dort ließen sich die drei auf dem Bett nieder. Draco sah gespannt zu den beiden Ordensleitern.

„Was gibt's?"

„Es geht um deine Verlobung.", meinte Harry. „Tom und ich haben beschlossen, dich nicht mit Parkinson zu verloben, allerdings sollten wir dann die Verlobung mit jemand anderem bekannt geben, damit die Parkinsons Ruhe geben. Wenn du vergeben bist, können sie nichts mehr ausrichten. Deshalb wollten wir dich fragen, ob du jemanden hättest, den du gerne heiraten würdest."

„Nun, ich hätte da schon jemandem, allerdings sollten wir die betreffende Person auch fragen...ich meine, wenn ich mir schon meine Verlobte aussuchen kann, soll sie wenigstens ein Mitspracherecht haben."

„Wer? Severus kann es ja nicht sein, sonst hättest du nicht Verlobte gesagt.", meinte Harry nur lächelnd.

„Das mit Severus war nur Spaß. Von beiden Seiten. Also nichts ernstes, er liebt jemand anderen."

„Remus."

„Ja, aber woher...?"

„Die Blicke, die sich die beiden in unserem dritten Jahr, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet vorkamen, zugeworfen haben, waren eindeutig. Ich glaub der einzige Grund, warum Remus nichts versucht hat, ist, weil er denkt, du wärst mit Severus zusammen, und zwar richtig zusammen. Das wird sich dann ja beim nächsten Treffen aufklären."

„Hm."

„Also, wer ist es?"

Draco atmete noch ein mal tief durch und betrachtete sich dann interessiert die Bettdecke.

„Ginger."

„Oha, da sollten wir sie wirklich fragen, sonst haut sie mich wieder.", meinte Harry dazu und stand auf. „Wartet kurz, ich hol sie."

Damit verschwand er aus dem Zimmer um wenig später mit Ginger im Schlepptau zurückzukommen.

Diese setzte sich skeptisch neben Draco aufs Bett, nachdem sie ihm kurz zugelächelt hatte.

„Was ist?"

Harry sah Tom bittend an. Irgendwie behagte es ihm gar nicht mit seiner Fast-Schwester über das Thema zu reden. Tom allerdings grinste nur.

„Deine Leute, deine Schwester. Ich bin nur Zuschauer."

„Verräter.", brummte Harry Tom zu, bevor er sich den beiden anderen zuwandte. „Also, es sieht so aus, dass Draco beim nächsten Todessertreffen verlobt werden soll. Allerdings kann er seine Verlobte auf den Tod nicht ausstehen und da der Verräter hier neben mir und ich da ein Mitspracherecht haben, da wir die Verlobung bekannt geben müssen, damit sie gültig ist, haben wir Draco gefragt, wen er gern heiraten würde."

„Ah, ja und was hat das...Moment. Ihr meint mich?"

„Ja, eigentlich schon.", Harry sah seine Schwester unsicher und unschuldig an, diese wandte sich allerdings Draco zu, der sie scheu aus grauen Augen musterte.

„Du willst ernsthaft mich heiraten?"

„Ähm, ja."

Mit einem Aufschrei warf sie sich Draco in die Arme mit einem so gewaltigen Schwung, dass dieser Rückwärts aufs Bett fiel.

„Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.", meinte sie, als sie sich an ihn kuschelte und dabei glücklich strahlte.

Harry atmete erleichtert aus. Er hatte schon Angst, Ginger würde ihm die Frage krumm nehmen und sauer werden.

Tom zog seinen Verlobten in die Arme und wisperte ihm ein „Siehst du, ist doch alles gut gegangen.", zu.

„Hm.", meinte dieser nur und lehnte sich an seinen Verlobten. Für die nicht geleistete Hilfe würde er sich später rächen.


	17. Todessertreffen

Kapitel 17: Todessertreffen

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug.

Am selben Abend noch hatte Draco mit Severus geredet, der doch recht froh war, dass seine Tochter eine gute Partie bekommen hatte, auch wenn er ein wenig schmollte, da er nicht gefragt worden war.

Das Strahlen seiner Tochter besänftigte ihn allerdings. Das und der Gedanke, dass es ja auch ihre Entscheidung gewesen war.

Jetzt plante der Tränkemeister eifrig die Verlobungsfeier seiner Tochter, die einen Tag nach dem Todessertreffen stattfinden sollte.

Zur Verlobungsfeier sollten nur die Bewohner des Hauses und der Innere Kreis von Tom kommen und der Innere Kreis bestand immerhin schon aus fünfzehn Leuten, mit den Kindern, abzüglich des Verlobungspaares, achtzehn.

Auch Mia und Jimmy hatten sich irgendwie auf die Gästeliste geschmuggelt. Immerhin waren sie beide Mitglied des Clans und mussten somit den Aufenthaltsort ihres Clanchefs kennen.

Auch Harry freute sich für seine Stiefschwester und packte eifrig mit an, um Severus zu helfen. Nebenbei schaffte er es auch noch irgendwie, genug Zeit mit Tom zu verbringen und die Gefühle der beiden für einander wurden immer stärker.

Katasumi, der immer wieder mal vorbeischaute um nach dem Rechten zu sehen und seine Berichte bezüglich des Clans abzugeben, sah dies mit Wohlwollen. Auch er plante fleißig an der Feier mit, immerhin waren Tom und Harry ja auch verlobt und so beschloss der Sensei einfach, dass die Verlobungsfeier der beiden zusammen mit der von Ginger und Draco abgehalten werden würde. Auch die Bindungen sollten am gleichen Tag, nämlich zu Silvester, stattfinden.

Dieser Tag wurde von Katasumi gewählt, da die Bindung von Tom und Harry für die Clans eine neue Zeit einläuten sollte und welcher Tag war da besser als das Ende des Alten und der Beginn des neuen Jahres. Deshalb würde die Bindung auch um Punkt Mitternacht vollzogen werden. Harry und Tom hatten Katasumi zwar etwas skeptisch angesehen, aber in dem Punkt ließ der Sensei sich nicht reinreden.

Er schien sich fast schon mehr auf die Hochzeit der beiden zu freuen, als das Bindungspaar.

Über die ganzen Vorbereitungen rückte das Todessertreffen immer näher und mit ihm der erste offizielle Auftritt der Inter Parts.

Endlich war es so weit. Der Abend des Todessertreffens war gekommen. Das Treffen selbst würde um acht Uhr beginnen.

Um halb acht sammelten sich alle Bewohner des Hauses in der Eingangshalle.

Severus und Bill trugen ihre Todesserroben und hatten ihre weißen Masken in den Händen.

Remus, Hermine, Ginny, Fred, George, Draco und Ginger trugen ebenfalls ihre schwarzen Roben, auf welchen der silberne Falkenumriss prangte. Das Mundtuch hing locker um ihren Hals, sodass sie es jederzeit umlegen konnten.

„Wie macht ihr das jetzt eigentlich mit dem Hauptquartier? Wegen den Spionen könnt ihr ja nicht allen Todessern sagen, wo es sich befindet."

„Theoretisch könnten wir schon, weil Tom es ja direkt sagen muss, damit man hier her kommen kann. Aber du hast recht, es wird nur der Innere Kreis davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, wo sich das Hauptquartier befindet. Ich hab keine Lust hier ständig irgendwelchen Todessen über den Weg zu laufen, die ihrem Lord hinterher rennen."

„Und was ist mit mir?", begehrte sich Bill empört auf. Immerhin gehörte er nicht zum Inneren Kreis.

„Du fällst unter die Kategorie Freund. Womit du hier so oder so Zutritt hast. Vor allem wohnst du hier. Es wär ziemlich fies dich jetzt einfach so vor die Tür zu setzten und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass mir deine Geschwister das nicht verzeihen würden."

„Wir sollten allmählich los.", meinte Tom ungeduldig.

„Was, Angst zu spät zu kommen?", fragte Harry grinsend.

„Er macht sich gern einen Spaß draus den Letzten, der kommt, zusammenzustauchen.", antwortete Severus nur.

Harry warf seinem Verlobten einen seltsamen Blick zu.

„Du hast echt merkwürdige Hobbys.", meinte der dann kopfschüttelnd.

„Pf. Na und. Und jetzt kommt schon, wir gehen.", mit diesen Worten apparierte Tom zum Versammlungsplatz.

Harry grinste kurz.

„Severus, kommen die Todesser pünktlich?"

„Eigentlich schon, keiner von ihnen will Tom verärgern. Meist sind wir schon fünf Minuten vor Versammlungsbeginn vollzählig. Warum?"

„Sehr gut, dann geht mal."

„Und du?", fragte Ginger.

„Ich? Oh, ich werde um punkt acht apparieren."

„Dann wärst du der Letzte.", meinte Severus nur.

„Ja. Das hab ich vor, also los, geht schon."

„Du hast echt seltsame Ideen.", meinte Severus und verschwand ebenfalls. Die anderen folgten ihm unverzüglich.

Harry wartete noch etwas, ehe er, als die alte Uhr im Salon acht schlug, ebenfalls apparierte.

Harry landete grinsend neben seinem Verlobten, der ihn, mit seiner Voldemortillusion, bedrohlich aus roten Augen anfunkelte.

::Das ist nicht witzig, Harry.::, zischelte Voldemort Harry auf Parsel entgegen.

::Find ich schon. Und vor allem, ich war pünktlich. Jetzt fang schon an, deine Leute werden unruhig, weil ich hier bin.::, antwortete Harry, immer noch breit grinsend.

Voldemort funkelte ihn noch ein mal wütend an, ehe er sich seinen Leuten zuwandte.

Harry konnte, etwas abseits der übrigen Todesser, seine sieben Freunde ausmachen. Sie alle hatten ihr Mundtuch übergezogen und ihre Kapuzen weit ins Gesicht gezogen, sodass man sie nicht erkennen konnte.

Zwei von ihnen hielten sich an der Hand, woraus Harry schloss, dass es sich bei ihnen um Draco und Ginger handelte.

Ganz in der Nähe der Inter Parts standen zwei Todesser, etwas näher als die restlichen, die die sieben Unbekannten skeptisch musterten.

Das mussten also Severus und Bill sein, da sie die Inter Parts ja kannten.

Harry war beeindruckt, wie viele Todesser es wirklich gab. Die riesige Waldlichtung, die als Versammlungsort diente, war ziemlich vollgestopft.

Harry und Tom standen etwas erhöht vor allen anderen, was bei den Todessern schon ein verwundertes Murmeln hervorrief. Niemand, nicht ein mal ein Mitglied des Inneren Kreises, durfte neben Lord Voldemort stehen, während dieser zu seinen Todessern sprach.

Mit einem Zeichen seiner Hand gebot Voldemort Ruhe unter seinen Todessern, welche auch augenblicklich verstummten, immer noch verwundert darüber, wer der junge Mann neben dem dunklen Lord war, denn Harry hatte, im Gegensatz zu allen anderen, seine Kapuze nicht übergezogen. Auch sein Mundtuch hing noch um seinen Hals. Immerhin mussten die Todesser ja wissen, wie er aussah.

„Das heutige Treffen dient einer wichtigen Bekanntgabe. Wie ihr sicherlich alle schon gesehen habt, haben wir heute Gäste bei uns. Bei ihnen handelt es sich um den kürzlich gegründeten Orden der Inter Parts.

Die Inter Parts vertreten unsere Ziele, jedoch sind ihre Methoden der Ordensführung anders, als bei uns.

Die Führung der Inter Parts hat mein zukünftiger Partner, der hier neben mir steht, inne.

Wie eben gesagt sind die Ziele die gleichen, die Führung unterschiedlich. Mein Verlobter mischt sich nicht in meinen Orden ein und ich mich nicht in seinen, allerdings werden die beiden Orden des öfteren gemeinsame Aufträge ausführen, weshalb wir beschlossen haben, dass jeder, der mit der Führung des einen Ordens nicht zufrieden ist, jederzeit zum anderen Orden wechseln kann.

Einer meiner Todesser hat dieses Angebot schon wahr genommen.

Wie einige von euch schon bemerkt haben sollten, habt ihr keinen Zutritt mehr zum Hauptquartier, was daran liegt, dass ein Fideliuszauber auf ihm liegt.

Mein Verlobter ist der Geheimniswahrer des Hauptquartiers der Todesser, ebenso wie ich der Geheimniswahrer seines Hauptquartiers bin.

Verscherzt es euch nicht mit meinem Verlobten, denn auch, wenn er noch sehr jung ist, so muss ich zugeben, dass er ein mächtigerer Zaubere ist, als ich selbst es bin, nicht nur in der schwarzen, sonder auch in der weißen Magie sehr bewandt."

„My Lord, dürften wir den Namen ihres Verlobten erfahren?", ertönte ein Stimme aus dem schwarzen Kapuzenmeer.

Voldemort warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu. Dieser verstand und begann nun ebenfalls zu sprechen.

„Mein Name sollte euch allen wohl bekannt sein, doch die Tatsache, dass ich auf eurer Seite stehe, nicht. Voldemort und die Inter Parts, so wie einige Todesser unter euch, kennen meine Gründe und verstehen und akzeptieren sie.

Die unter euch, die mir früher schon ein mal gegenüber standen, möchte ich warnen.

Solltet ihr es wagen mich anzugreifen, so werdet ihr dafür bluten.

Ich bin nicht mehr der, den ihr einst kanntet, nicht mehr der dumme einfältige Junge, der nichts von der schwarzen Magie versteht.

Doch nun, zu eurer Frage.

Mein Name ist Harry James Potter."

Wenige Sekunden herrschte Totenstille auf der Lichtung. Dann begannen auf einmal alle Todesser auf einmal zu reden.

Durch das Ohrenbetäubende Stimmengewirr erklangen immer wieder Worte wie ‚Falle' oder ‚Unmöglich' zu Voldemort und Harry durch.

Ein Kreischen, dass sogar den Lärm der Todesser noch übertönte, war zu hören.

Sämtliche durch Masken und Kapuzen bedeckte Gesichter wandten sich der Quelle des Geräusches zu.

Über den Todessern kreiste ein Todesphönix, welcher nun eine elegante Schleife flog und sich dann auf Harrys rechter Schulter nieder ließ.

„Auch mein Freund, Illeneus, würde es euch äußerst übel nehmen, solltet ihr mich angreifen, also überlegt es euch gut, ob euch euer Leben so wenig bedeutet, dass ihr es so leicht aufs Spiel setzen wollt.

Doch nun gebe ich das Wort wieder an meinen Verlobten ab, da es noch etwas anders zu besprechen gilt."

Voldemort nickte seinem Verlobten anerkennend zu und wandte sich dann wieder an die Todesser, die teilweise ängstlich, teilweise fasziniert auf den Todesphönix blickten.

„Wie Harry eben schon sagte, gibt es noch zwei weitere Dinge zu klären.

Eine erfreuliche, wie auch eine unerfreuliche Nachricht habe ich noch.

Doch zuerst zu dem unerfreulichen.

Aus gut unterrichteten Quellen wurde mir bekannt gegeben, dass Albus Dumbledore, trotz seiner Beerdigung vor einigen Wochen, noch immer unter den Lebenden weilt.

Mein Verlobter und ich vermuten, er wird sich bei dem nächsten Angriff öffentlich zeigen, um seine Wiederauferstehung bekannt zu geben.

Mein Verlobter ist der Meinung, dass ihr darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt werden solltet um darauf vorbereitet zu sein.

Doch nun zur erfreulichen Nachricht.

Lucius, du batest mich, die Verlobung deines Sohnes bekannt zu geben.

Nach Prüfung der von dir gewählten Verbindung, bin ich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, ihm eine andere Verlobte zu geben, als du sie vorgesehen hast. Es gingen zu viele Gerüchte um, die gegen eine Vermählung sprechen.

Diese neue Verlobung wird heute bekannt gegeben.

Draco, tritt vor."

Draco löste sich von den anderen Inter Parts, kniete sich vor Harry und Voldemort und nahm Kapuze und Mundtuch ab. Mit demütig gebeugtem Kopf wartete er auf das, was gleich passieren würde.

Wer ihn wirklich kannte, konnte das freudige Glitzern in seinen Augen erkennen, was wohl auch der Grund dafür war, dass Lucius und Narzissa sich ruhig verhielten.

Nun übernahm Harry wieder das Wort, immerhin waren beide Beteiligten Mitglieder seines Ordens.

„Wie ihr seht, hat Draco sich dazu entschlossen, zu den Inter Parts zu wechseln. Seine Verlobte ist ebenfalls Teil dieses Ordens. Und ich persönlich freue mich bekannt zu geben, dass es keine geringere als meine Stiefschwester, Ginger Lily Snape, ist. Ginger, komm bitte her."

Auch Ginger löste sich nun von den anderen und ging zu ihrem Stiefbruder. Vor Harry und Voldemort verbeugte sie sich, in japanischer Manier, kurz, ehe sie neben ihrem Verlobten stehen blieb. Dann nahm sie ebenfalls Kapuze und Mundtuch ab.

„Draco, steh bitte auf. Was ich jetzt sage, gilt nicht nur für die Inter Parts, sondern auch für die Todesser. Ich verlange nicht, dass ihr vor mir auf die Knie geht. Eine kurze Verbeugung, wie eben von Ginger, genügt."

Draco stand unverzüglich wieder auf.

„Würden die Eltern der beiden bitte kurz herkommen."

Nun lösten sich zwei Gestalten aus dem Kapuzenmeer. Auch Severus stieß zu ihnen. Wie eben verkündet verbeugten sie sich nur kurz vor Harry, ehe sie ihre Plätze neben ihren Kindern einnahmen und ihre Kapuzen lüfteten.

Harry wandte sich an Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy. Voldemort hatte sich in den Hintergrund verzogen und ließ seinen Verlobten machen. Er würde schon wissen, was er tat.

„Da diese Entscheidung ohne euer Wissen getroffen wurde, möchte ich euch fragen, ob ihr etwas gegen diese Verbindung habt. Doch bevor ihr mir antwortet, muss ich euch noch etwas sagen, etwas, dass niemand hier weiß, vermutlich nicht ein mal Severus und Ginger.

Lily Evans war keine Muggelgeborene.

Tatsächlich stammte sie aus einer alten, reinblütigen Familie, die ihr Kind in Sicherheit brachten, als sie erfuhren, dass sie von den Weißmagiern angegriffen werden sollten.

Sie war eine geborene Fabiano und adoptierte Evans.

Ginger ist also, ebenso wie ich, entgegen allen Behauptungen, eine Reinblüterin.

Ich selbst habe es erst vor wenigen Tagen herausgefunden, sonst hätte ich es früher gesagt."

„Mein Sohn hat diese Entscheidung getroffen und mit den eben erhaltenen Hintergründen, muss ich sagen, hat er eine hervorragende Wahl getroffen. Ich habe nichts gegen die Verbindung.", antwortete Lucius.

„Ich ebenfalls nicht.", pflichtete Narzissa ihrem Mann bei.

„Sehr schön. Draco, dein Part."

Severus stellte sich jetzt hinter Ginger, die Draco gegenüber stand.

Was jetzt folgte war der alte Ablauf der Bekanntgabe einer reinblütigen Verlobung.

Lucius und Narzissa standen links und rechts neben ihrem Sohn.

Harry stellte sich, ganz frech, einfach neben Ginger. Jeder sollte sehen, dass sie, obwohl sie nicht wirklich miteinander verwandt waren, dennoch Geschwister waren.

Severus legte jetzt seine Hände auf die Schulter seiner Tochter, während Harry ihre Hände in die seinen nahm. Er übernahm zwar jetzt den eigentlichen Part von Lily Potter, aber da diese tot war, störte sich niemand daran.

Lucius tat diese Geste bei Draco gleich, während Narzissa ebenfalls die Hände ihres Sohnes in die ihrigen nahm.

Dann begann Draco zu sprechen.

„Severus Angelus Snape, ich bitte dich hiermit vor allen Göttern um die Hand deiner Tochter Ginger Lily. Ich schwöre dir bei meiner Magie, sie mit meinem Leben zu schützen und ihr stets ein treuer und liebevoller Partner zu sein."

Ginger sah Draco nur ungläubig an. Es gab zwei Arten, diesen Schwur zu leisten. Zum einen bei der Ehre, da sie das zweithöchste Gut jedes reinbütigen Zauberers war, zum zweiten, was kaum jemand machte, bei der Magie, welche das wichtigste Gut jedes Reinblüters war.

Sollte Draco seinen Schwur jemals brechen, würde er seine Magie verlieren und zu einem Muggel werden.

Dass er dies riskierte, bedeutete, dass er sie wirklich aus tiefstem Herzen liebte.

Auch Severus schluckte, ebenso wie Lucius und Narzissa, einmal schwer, ehe er antwortete.

„Ich habe deinen Schwur vernommen und bin gewillt, dir meine Tochter zu überlassen. Ich wünsche euch beiden eine glückliche Zukunft und bitte dich, meine Tochter mit dem Respekt und der Liebe zu behandeln, welche ihr zustehen. Werdet glücklich."

Damit legten Narzissa und Harry die Hände der beiden Verlobten ineinander.

Nun begann Ginger ebenfalls zu sprechen.

„Auch ich habe deinen Schwur vernommen und fühle mich durch deine Worte geehrt. Auch ich schwöre bei meiner Magie dir treu zur Seite zu stehen, dich zu lieben und zu ehren, wie es dir zusteht. Und deiner Familie, welche mich bedenkenlos in ihrem Kreis aufnimmt, den nötigen Respekt entgegenzubringen.

Mein Herz gehört dir schon, so nimm auch meine Seele, sie sei dein auf ewig.", mit den letzten Worten, welche eindeutig nicht zu Verlobungszeremonie gehörten, beugte sie sich vor und hauchte ihrem Verlobten einen Kuss auf die Lippen, welcher diesen gern erwiderte.

Als sie sich lösten blickte Ginger zu Lucius, ihrem zukünftigen Schwiegervater, welcher die letzten Worte sprechen musste, um die Verlobungszeremonie zu beenden.

„Ich heiße dich herzlichst in der Familie Malfoy willkommen. Ebenso wie deinen Vater und deinen Stiefbruder.", meinte dieser nur leicht lächelnd.

Schon lange gab es unter den reinblütigen Verlobungen kein Paar mehr, welches sich wirklich liebte, so wie diese beiden es augenscheinlich taten. Lucius war froh, dass Harry, denn er vermutete stark, dass es von ihm ausging, sich mit Tom gegen die Verlobung mit Pansy Parkinson unterhalten hatte. Diese ging nämlich nur von seiner Frau aus, wobei er selbst nicht wirklich mit der Wahl zufrieden gewesen war.

Doch zum Glück hatte sich das alles in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst und auch Narzissa schien nichts gegen diese Verbindung zu haben, auch wenn es sie wahrscheinlich brennend interessierte, welche Gerüchte es waren, die gegen eine Verlobung mit Pansy sprachen.

Aber danach würde sie später bestimmt fragen.


	18. Der Innere Kreis

Hey Leute,

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber in letzter Zeit herrscht bei mir zu Hause das Chaos.

Meine Mum ist vor einigen Wochen ins Krankenhaus gekommen und ich musste mich um den gesamten Haushalt kümmern. Jetzt ist sie zwar wieder zu Hause, darf aber nicht so viel Arbeiten, weil die Ärzte chronische Leukämie bei ihr festgestellt haben und sie die ganze Zeit irgendwelche Medikamente schlucken muss.

Ich versuch, so bald wie möglich weiter zu schreiben, kann aber nicht sagen, wann ich wieder posten kann.

Ich setzt jetzt einfach mal die vier Kapitel, die ich geschrieben habe, auf ein mal rein.

Sozusagen als kleine Entschädigung.

Ich werd auch so schnell wie möglich bei meinen andern Fanfics weiterschreiben.

Hoffe ihr verzeiht mir, wenns etwas länger dauert.

Knuddel

Alika-chan

Kapitel 18. Der Innere Kreis

Voldemort ließ den beiden Verlobten und ihren Familien noch kurz etwas Zeit, ehe er sie zurück auf ihre Plätze schickte und wieder das Wort ergriff.

Lucius und Narzissa folgten diesmal Severus und standen jetzt ebenfalls in der Nähe der Inter Parts.

Voldemort hob die Versammlung auf, bat allerdings den Inneren Kreis noch zu warten.

Auch Bill behielt er zurück.

Kaum, dass der letzte des äußeren Kreises verschwunden war, wobei zu vermuten war, dass ein paar von ihnen direkt zu Dumbledore apparierten, um ja die Ersten zu sein, die die Nachricht vom Seitenwechsel und der Verlobung Harry Potters an ihn weiterzugeben, löste Tom seine Voldemortillusion und stand jetzt wieder als Mensch vor ihnen.

Auch die Mitglieder des Inneren Kreises lüfteten jetzt ihre Kapuzen.

Harry ließ seinen Blick über die vierzehn Inneren Schweifen.

Bill hatte sich zu den Inter Parts verzogen und ermahnte dort wahrscheinlich gerade die Zwillinge, ja keinen Unfug anzustellen.

Nach einem kurzen Blick seitens Harry lösten jetzt auch diese ihre Kapuzen und nahmen ihre Mundtücher ab.

Harrys Blick ging zurück zu den Inneren.

Da waren Severus, Narzissa und Lucius. Ein Mann, der seinem Schulkameraden, Blaise Zabini, Dracos bisher bestem Freund, ähnlich sah, zusammen mit einer Frau, die wohl Blaise Mutter sein musste.

Dann waren da noch Greyback, Rabastan und Rudolphus Lestrange, Walden McNair und eine Frau, die aussah wie Pansy Parkinson, zusammen mit einem Mann, der wohl gerade versuchte, sie zu beruhigen.

Dann sah er noch einen Mann, den er nicht kannte. Ein weiterer, der ihm bekannt vorkam und...

Verwundert starrte Harry den letzten an, der gerade mit einem breiten Grinsen auf ihn zukam.

Da war tatsächlich Charlie Weasley.

Nachdem Harry den Schock, dass mehr als die Hälfte der Weasleys auf der Dunklen Seite standen, verkraftet hatte, schlich sie auch auf seine Züge ein Grinsen.

Fred, George und Ginny hatten ihren älteren Bruder nun ebenfalls entdeckt und gingen, gefolgt von Bill, auf ihn und Harry zu.

„Dich hätte ich hier am wenigsten erwartet.", meinte Charlie, als er Harry erreicht und sich kurz vor ihm verbeugt hatte.

„Das kann ich nur zurückgeben. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du auch ein Todesser bist. Noch dazu aus dem Inneren Kreis."

„Dads Schwester war Schwarzmagierin und Todesserin. Sie hat mir geholfen, die Todesser zu verstehen und mit meiner schwarzen Magie umzugehen. Bill ebenso. Ich hab es Dumbledore nie verziehen, dass er sie hat töten lassen und es dann Toms Leuten in die Schuhe geschoben hat."

„Woher weißt du so genau, dass Dumbledore es war?", fragte Harry neugierig nach.

„Wir waren anwesend, hatten uns allerdings versteckt.", erklang die Antwort von Bill, als dieser mit den anderen Drei zu ihnen gestoßen war.

„Habt ihr es niemandem gesagt?"

„Doch, wir haben es Percy und den Zwillingen erzählt. Es war nach dem Fall von Tom und sie war freigesprochen. Ron und Ginny waren damals noch zu klein um es zu verstehen. Percy hat uns nicht geglaubt und es Mum und Dad erzählt, woraufhin wir bestraft wurden, weil wir angeblich gelogen haben. Na ja. Für uns beide stand damals schon fest, dass wir, sollte Tom jemals zurückkommen, Todesser werden. Wir haben Dumbledore von diesem Moment an nicht mehr getraut."

„Warum habt ihr es mir nicht erzählt, auch wenn ich unsere Tante nicht kannte?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Na ja, Ron war zu sehr von Dumbledore beeindruckt und hat Harry ja für den Alten ausspioniert. Bei dir waren wir uns nicht sicher, ob der Alte dich nicht auch um den Finger gewickelt hat. Sorry.", meinte Charlie und zog seine schmollende kleine Schwester in eine Umarmung.

Harrys Grinsen vergrößerte sich unwillkürlich.

„Ginny hat Dumbledore nicht mehr vertraut, seitdem sie das Tagebuch von Tom hatte. Wir zwei haben zusammen dunkle Künste gelernt, ohne dass Ron und Hermine etwas gemerkt haben."

„Ach echt? Wo denn? Ganz Hogwarts wird vom Alten überwacht.", meinte Bill.

„Am einzigen Ort, an den Dumbledore niemals kommen könnte. Die Kammer des Schreckens. Ach ja, Tom.", meinte Harry und wandte sich seinem Verlobten zu, der ein paar Schritte entfernt mit Greyback redete.

„Ja?", wollte dieser wissen, als er die Stimme seines Verlobten vernahm.

„Wusstest du eigentlich, dass man in der Kammer des Schreckens apparieren kann?"

„Wirklich? Woher weißt du das?"

Harry grinste Ginny an.

„Sollen wir es ihm sagen?"

„Hm. Warum eigentlich nicht?"

„Also." Damit wandte er sie wieder Tom zu. „Wir haben in der Kammer eine sehr interessante Tür gefunden, am Sockel der Statue von Slytherin und dahinter...fanden wir den Geist von Salazar Slytherin. Er hat so sehr an der Schule gehangen, dass er nach seinem Tod als Geist dorthin zurückkehrte. Der hat es uns erzählt."

„Warte mal, willst du damit sagen, der Geist meines Vorfahren weilt in Hogwarts?"

„Jep."

„Ich muss ihn unbedingt mal besuchen."

„Können wir machen. Hatten Ginny und ich sowieso vor. Weißt du, Salazar ist ein wirklich guter Lehrer. Vor allem in Zaubertränke und dunkle Künste."

„Tom?", unterbrach Greybacks Stimme das Gespräch der Beiden.

„Ja?"

„Die anderen Werwölfe müssten bald kommen."

„Danke.", dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Verlobten zu. „Darüber reden wir später noch mal und jetzt komm mal her, ich will dir die Inneren vorstellen.

Charlie kennst du ja schon.", meinte Tom. Harry nickte dazu nur.

„Gut. Das hier ist Fenrir Greyback. Er hat die anderen Werwölfe von dem Trank informiert.

Dann haben wir hier Saiyen Sakune.", damit zeigte Tom auf einen der Zwei unbekannten. Er hatte, ähnlich wie Severus, schwarzes Haar und schwarze Augen. Seine Haut war sehr blass und Harry vermutete, dass er ein Vampir sein könnte.

„Walden McNair.", meinte Tom weiter und zeigte auf den gemeinten, welcher höflich zurücknickte.

„Rudolphus und sein Bruder Rabastan Lestrange, Devon Zabini und seine Frau Lisa. Lucius und Narzissa dürftest du kennen, ebenso Severus.

Gut, dann haben wir hier noch Matthew Parkinson und seine Frau Carla.

Und, last but not least, Regulus Black, Sirius' jüngerer Bruder.", damit zeigte Tom auf den Mann, der Harry so bekannt vorgekommen war. Jetzt wusste er auch warum. Regulus Black hatte etwas Ähnlichkeit mit Sirius, sah allerdings ganz anders aus.

In seinen schwarzen Haaren schimmerten dunkelgrüne Strähnen und seine Augen waren, nicht so wie bei Sirius Blau, sondern gingen von Dunkelblau ins Schwarze, bzw. Graue, über.

Seine Gesichtszüge waren denen von Sirius ähnlich, allerdings etwas ernster und Regulus hatte eine Narbe, die über sein linkes Auge ging.

„Dumbledore sagte, Regulus wäre tot. Sirius war deshalb ziemlich fertig."

„Wirklich?", fragte Regulus leicht verwundert. „Ich dachte immer, Sirius würde mich hassen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, er hat dich nie gehasst. Nur das nicht verstanden, wofür du gekämpft hast. Du warst für ihn immer sein kleiner Bruder und er hat dich noch immer als solchen geliebt, auch wenn er nie verstand, warum du Todesser wurdest."

Ein wehmütiges Lächeln legte sich auf Regulus' Gesicht.

„Danke, Harry. Es bedeutet mir viel, zu wissen, dass Sirius mich nicht hasste. Denn auch ich habe es nie getan."

Harry nickte daraufhin nur leicht lächelnd. Er verstand Regulus. Doch schmerzte es ihn noch immer, an seinen toten Paten zu denken.

„Tom?", unterbrach eine Frauenstimme Harrys Gedanken.

Er musste Grinsen, als er Toms entnervtes Gesicht sah. Allmählich schienen ihm die Unterbrechungen auf die Nerven zu gehen.

„Ja, Narzissa?"

„Ich wollte gerne wissen, was für Gründe gegen eine Verlobung mit Pansy sprachen. Nicht, dass ich mit der Wahl meines Sohnes unzufrieden bin, ganz im Gegenteil, aber ich wüsste trotzdem gerne, warum."

Zur Antwort schob Tom einfach Harry vor Narzissa und meinte.

„Erklär du es ihr.", ehe er Richtung Remus und Hermine, bei denen sich jetzt die Weasleys versammelt hatten, ging.

Innerlich setzte Harry einen zweiten Strich bei Toms Namen auf seiner ‚Racheliste'.

Dann wandte er sich an Narzissa, die ihn gespannt musterte.

„Nun, wie du sicher weißt ist die Gerüchteküche in Hogwarts ziemlich genau. Es gibt da gewisse Gerüchte bezüglich Pansy, die gegen eine Eheschließung mit Draco sprechen, da es ja immer noch so ist, dass die Frau jungfräulich in eine reinblütige Ehe gehen muss. Dies ist, nach den Gerüchten, bei Pansy nicht mehr der Fall, weshalb weder ich, noch Tom dieser Verbindung zustimmen konnten. Denn selbst, wenn es nur ein Gerücht ist, so muss man sich dann doch fragen, ob man Draco wirklich mit jemanden verloben will, den er erstens hasst und über den zweitens solche Gerüchte kursieren.

Darum haben wir ihn gefragt, ob es ein Mädchen gäbe, das er gerne heiraten würde und er wollte Ginger heiraten.

Er muss schon lange in sie verliebt sein. Kennt er sie schon länger?"

„Erst mal, danke. Ich habe von diesen Gerüchten noch nichts gehört und finde es so, wie es jetzt ist, auch besser. Hätte ich es gewusst, hätte ich die Verlobung so oder so lösen lassen.

Was deine Frage angeht. Ja, sie kennen sich schon länger. Ginger kommt jeden Sommer Severus besuchen und da Severus gut mit uns befreundet ist, war sie auch des öfteren bei uns.

Wir hätten die beiden wirklich gerne miteinander verlobt, allerdings wussten wir ja bis eben nicht, dass Gingers Mutter, Lily, eine Reinblüterin war.

Die Parkinsons waren nur der letzte Ausweg.

Ich wollte für Draco eine Verlobte, die er schon länger kennt, damit er sich, nach der Hochzeit, besser mit ihr arrangieren kann und da war Pansy nun mal, vor allem, da wir ihre Eltern auch schon ewig lange kennen, die Einzige, die mir außer Ginger einfiel."

„Dann ist ja jetzt alles in Ordnung, ich hoffe nur, dass Pansy keinen Aufstand macht. Sie war in Hogwarts echt schlimm. Sogar einige Gryffindors haben Draco wegen ihr als Verlobte bemitleidet."

„Sie hat sich schon vor der offiziellen Verlobung als seine Verlobte ausgegeben?"

„Ja, eigentlich schon seit der ersten Klasse. Draco hat vor ihr immer die Flucht ergriffen, wenn sie den Gang betrat und wir keinen Unterricht hatten."

Bevor Narzissa darauf noch etwas erwidern konnte, ließ Greybacks Stimme sie alle verstummen und in die Richtung blicken, in die er sah.

„Die Werwölfe kommen."


	19. Werwölfe

Kapitel 19: Werwölfe

Aus der Dunkelheit tauchte plötzlich eine riesige Gruppe Menschen auf.

Harry staunte nicht schlecht. Er wusste gar nicht, dass es so viele Werwölfe gab. Das mussten um die Hundert sein!

Die Todesser des Inneren Kreises, ebenso die Inter Parts, sammelten sich jetzt um Harry und Tom, der zu diesem getreten war.

Fenrir und Remus standen rechts und links vor Tom und Harry um ihren Artgenossen zu signalisieren, dass sie die Beiden um jeden Preis beschützen würden.

Harrys Blick glitt über die Werwölfe. Frauen und Männer. Jung und Alt. Doch fiel Harry auf, dass keiner von ihnen älter als fünfzig war, auch wenn sie so aussahen. Aber das kannte er ja von Remus, der sah, wegen dem Stress der allmonatlichen Verwandlung, ja auch älter aus, als er war.

Alle trugen sie abgetragene und teilweise geflickte Kleidung. Alle sahen sie müde und angespannt aus. Und alle hatten sie diese stumme Bitte in den Augen, dass das Gerücht mit dem Trank kein grausamer Scherz war. Dass ihr Leiden dadurch wirklich gemindert werden konnte.

Harrys Smaragde blieben an einem paar schokobrauner, großer Augen hängen. Er war schockiert. Der Junge, dem diese Augen gehörten, war höchstens drei Jahre alt!!

Tom, der mit einem kurzen Blick auf Harry dessen geistige Abwesenheit festgestellt hatte, erklärte den Werwölfen gerade die Wirkungsweise des Trankes. Um die Wahrheit hinter seinen Worten zu demonstrieren, bat er Remus, sich kurz zu verwandeln, was dieser auch ohne zu zögern tat.

Unter den Werwölfen brach Gemurmel aus.

„Was wollt ihr dafür?", ertönte eine Stimme, lauter als alle anderen, zu der Gruppe Zauberer und Hexen herüber.

Tom lächelte.

„Das ihr euch nicht gegen uns stellt. Ihr könnt neutral bleiben, oder euch uns anschließen. Doch solltet ihr dem Ministerium, oder aber Dumbledore folgen, wird der Trank für euch verloren sein."

„Was ist nach dem Krieg?"

„Es wird sich nichts ändern, in Bezug auf den Trank, doch werden wir einige Änderungen bezüglich der Gesetzte für Werwölfe vornehmen. Dadurch werdet ihr die selben Rechte wie jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe erhalten, natürlich unter der Vorraussetzung, dass ihr den Trank jährlich einnehmt, was auch in eurem Interesse sein wird."

„Und wenn ihr verliert?"

Toms eigentlich blaue Augen, blitzten bei dieser Frage kurz rot auf.

„Wir werden nicht verlieren.", zischte er ärgerlich.

„Tom!", ging Harry dazwischen, der merkte, dass sein Verlobter gleich ausrasten würde. Dann wandte er sich den Werwölfen zu. „Die Weißmagier legen ihre gesamten Hoffnungen auf den Sieg in Harry Potter, richtig? Ich meine, sie haben es damals schon nicht geschafft Tom aufzuhalten. Warum sollten sie es jetzt schaffen. Dumbledore und Tom sind gleichstark. In diesem Kampf kommt es darauf an, wer von beiden die Unterstützung eines weiteren, mächtigen Magiers bekommt. Mehr nicht."

„Aber Harry Potter steht auf Dumbledores Seite. Willst du damit sagen, dass ihr verlieren werdet?"

Harry legte beruhigend eine Hand auf Toms Schulter, der kurz davor war jemanden zu Crucion.

Schmunzelnd antwortete er dann: „Ich möchte damit sagen, dass wir gewinnen. Denn besagter ‚Junge-der-lebt', steht eben vor euch und versucht den dunklen Lord davon abzuhalten, einen von euch zu foltern."

„Und wenn du die Seite wieder wechselst? Wenn du es einmal getan hast, wer garantiert uns dafür, dass du es nicht wieder tust?"

„Selbst dann wäre euch der Trank zugänglich, da ich ihn erfunden habe. Aber dies wird nicht geschehen, da alle, die mir wirklich wichtig sind, auf der ‚dunklen' Seite stehen, einschließlich meines Verlobten hier neben mir."

„Ihr seid mit dem dunklen Lord verlobt?"

„Ja."

Ein unruhiges Gemurmel kam unter den Werwölfen auf, welches mehrere Minuten anhielt.

Harrys Blick wanderte wieder zu dem kleinen Jungen, der sich unsicher umsah. Die restlichen Werwölfe schienen ihn nicht zu beachten. Er sah in dieser großen Gruppe richtig verloren aus.

Mitleid für den Kleinen keimte in Harry auf. Am liebsten würde er jetzt auf ihn zugehen und ihn tröstend in den Arm nehmen, so wie er es sich in diesem Alter immer gewünscht hatte, diesen Wunsch allerdings nie erfüllt bekam.

„Wann und wie bekommen wir den Trank?", fragte eine Werwölfin, als das Gemurmel wieder verstummt war.

„Seid ihr alle?", wollte Harry wissen und riss sich von dem Anblick des Kindes los.

„Nein. Einige wollten nicht mitkommen. Sie glaubten nicht daran."

Harry nickte verstehend, dann warf er einen Blick auf Greyback und Remus.

„Fenrir Greyback und Remus Lupin werden in den nächsten Tagen bei euch vorbeischauen und mir sagen, wie viele Tränke ihr braucht. Noch vor dem nächsten Vollmond wird jeder von euch ihn bekommen, doch so viel hab ich nicht vorrätig."

„Versprochen?"

„Bei meiner Ehre als Erbe Gryffindors.", antwortete Harry fest und sah die Werwölfe ernst an.

„Ihr tut gut daran, euch an dieses Versprechen zu halten. Wir verabscheuen es zwar, Werwölfe zu sein, aber dies gibt uns gegenüber unseren Feinden einen immensen Vorteil.", sprach ein älterer Werwolf, warf Harry einen warnenden Blick zu und disapparierte. Wenig später folgten ihm die anderen. Zurück blieb der kleine Junge. Immerhin konnte er nicht apparieren und da Tom nicht jedem sagen wollte, wo er seine Treffen abhielt, hatte ein Portschlüssel sie zuvor hergebracht.

Der Kleine sah sich ängstlich um und schluckte schwer, als er merkte, dass er alleine war.

Dann warf er einen ängstlichen Blick auf die Gruppe vor sich.

Harry löste sich jetzt von den anderen und ging zielstrebig auf den Jungen zu, der sich sofort auf der Erde zusammenkauerte und ängstlich zitternd auf ihn wartete.

Harry ließ sich von dieser Reaktion nicht beirren, ging weiter zu dem Jungen, kniete sich vor ihn hin und zog ihn dann in eine beschützende, warme Umarmung, während er ihm sanfte Wort zuflüstere.

„Keine Angst, Kleiner. Ich tu dir nichts.", dann nahm er den Kleinen, der noch immer wie Espenlaub zitterte, auf seine Arme und stand auf.

Harry drehte sich um und ging, mit dem Kleinen auf den Armen, zurück zu den anderen. Vor Tom blieb er stehen.

„Ich geh jetzt nach Hause. Wärst du so nett und würdest deinen Inneren sagen, wo sie dich finden können?"

„Natürlich. Aber was ist mit dem Kleinen?"

„Ich nehme ihn mit. Da sich allen Anschein nach niemand um ihn kümmert, werde ich das übernehmen."

„Aber Harry...", mehr hörte Harry nicht mehr, da er schon mit dem Kleinen im Arm disappariert war.

Zurück im Grimmdauldplatz trug Harry seine kleine Last die Treppe hoch und in sein Zimmer. Er würde sich am nächsten Morgen um ein eigenes Zimmer für den Kleinen kümmern, doch erstmal musste er versuchen ihn zu beruhigen.

Harry setzte das noch immer zitternde Kind auf seinem Bett ab, ehe er seine Zimmertür mit einer Handbewegung verschloss, damit sein kleiner Gast nicht abhauen konnte.

Dann schnappte er sich seine Schlafklamotten aus dem Schrank und ging im Bad duschen. Er wollte dem Jungen etwas Zeit geben, damit dieser realisieren konnte, dass er nicht mehr auf der Lichtung war und Harry ihm bis jetzt nichts getan hatte.

Als Harry eine halbe Stunde später sein Zimmer wieder betrat, fand er das Bett leer vor.

Suchend sah er sich im Zimmer um und entdeckte den Jungen in einer Ecke sitzend und sich ängstlich umsehend.

Seufzend setzte Harry sich im Schneidersitz aufs Bett.

„Hey, Kleiner.", sprach er dann.

Durch den Abstand, den Harry zu dem Jungen eingenommen hatte, wollte er diesem ein Gefühl von Sicherheit geben. Ebenso dadurch, dass der Kleine seine Hände sehen konnte, da er sie auf seine Beine gelegt hatte.

„Du musst keine Angst haben, ich tu dir nichts. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du duschen. Ich hab zwar keine Klamotten in deiner Größe, aber ich könnte dir ein T-Shirt von Ginny holen. Die sind so kurz geschnitten, dass sie dir einigermaßen passen dürften, auch wenn sie etwas länger sein werden, als normal. Wenn du schlafen möchtest, dann kannst du entweder ins Bett zu mir kommen, oder das auf der Couch dort hinten.", damit zauberte Harry eine kleine Couch in sein Zimmer, auf welcher ein Kissen und eine Decke lagen. „tun. Das Zimmer hab ich abgeschlossen, damit du nicht weglaufen kannst und dich auch nicht im Haus verläufst, es gibt hier nämlich ein paar Räume, da sind Dinge drinnen, die zu gefährlich für dich sind. Wenn du Hunger oder Durst hast, dann sag mir einfach bescheid. Dann hol ich dir was.", mit diesen Worten dämmte Harry mit einer weitern Handbewegung das Licht und legte sich ins Bett.

Er wusste, würde er den Kleinen jetzt zu sehr bedrängen, würde er sich zurückziehen und wohlmöglich noch mehr Angst bekommen, als er jetzt schon hatte. Der Kleine musste erst Vertrauen zu ihm fassen, damit Harry sich ihm nähern konnte. Der Kleine musste selbst entscheiden, ob er Harry vertrauen wollte, oder nicht.

Mit diesen Gedanken schloss Harry seine Augen.

Nach einigen Minuten konnte er unsichere Schritte auf dem Fußboden hören, die in Richtung Badezimmer gingen. Dann hörte er, wie das Waschbecken angemacht wurde.

Kurze Zeit später kehrten die Schritte zurück, verweilten kurz vorm Bett, ehe sie sich der Couch zuwandten, wo das Geräusch einer Decke, die zurückgeschlagen wurde, zu hören war.

Lächelnd schlief Harry ein.

Zaghaftes Rütteln an seiner Schulter ließ Harry aus seinem Schlaf erwachen. Nach mehrmaligem verschlafenen Blinzeln erkannte Harry einen schüchtern und ängstlich dreinblickenden Jungen, der seine Hand schnell zurückzog, als er bemerkte, dass sein Gegenüber aufgewacht war.

Verschlafen lächelte Harry den Jungen an.

„Was willst du denn, Kleiner?", fragte er müde.

Der Junge schien einen Augenblick mit sich zu ringen, ehe er leise meinte: „Ich hab Hunger und...und Durst."

„Wart hier kurz, ich hol dir was.", meinte Harry, stand langsam auf und ging in die Küche, wobei er nicht vergaß die Tür wieder zu verschließen, nachdem er sein Zimmer verlassen hatte. Mit einem Teller voll belegter Brote, einem großen Krug Kürbissaft und einem Glas kehrte er dann zurück in sein Zimmer, stellte beides auf seinen Couchtisch und ging dann zurück zu seinem Bett.

Aufmunternd lächelnd sah er dann den Jungen an, der sich nicht einen Millimeter vom Fleck gerührt hatte, seit Harry das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

„Iss und trink so viel zu willst und dann leg dich wieder hin, okay?", fragte er sanft.

Der Junge nickte schüchtern, wartete aber, bis Harry sich wieder hingelegt und die Augen geschlossen hatte. Erst dann ging er vorsichtig auf den Couchtisch zu und begann, Harry nicht aus den Augen lassend, zu essen.

Harry indes schlief innerhalb weniger Sekunden wieder ein.


	20. Dylan

Kapitel 20: Dylan

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war das Erste, was er spürte ein kleiner Körper neben sich. Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, wer das sein könnte, immerhin war keiner seiner Freunde so klein.

Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein.

Der kleine Werwolf gestern Abend. Sah so aus, als wäre er doch noch zu Harry ins Bett gekrabbelt.

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und sah direkt in große braune, die ihn ängstlich ansahen. Der kleine Körper begann zu zittern. Allen Anschein nach hatte der Kleine jetzt Angst, dafür bestraft zu werden, doch noch ins Bett zu Harry gekommen zu sein.

Harry jedoch dachte gar nicht daran, den Jungen zu bestrafen. Er lächelte ihn nur müde an und nuschelte ein: „Morgen, Kleiner. Gut geschlafen?"

Nachdem er ein unsicheres Nicken von dem Kleinen erhalten hatte, stand er schlaftrunken auf, deckte den Jungen wieder zu, schlurfte zum Schrank, wo er sich ein paar Klamotten herausholte, schlurfte dann weiter zum Bad, wo er sich am Waschbecken den Schlaf aus den Augen wusch und sich anzog, ehe er wieder zurück ins Zimmer kam.

Als sein Blick wieder aufs Bett fiel, sah er dort Illeneus, der auf dem Schoß des Kleinen saß und sich von diesem streicheln ließ, während er genüsslich die Augen geschlossen hatte. Der Junge lächelte glücklich und seine Augen strahlten.

Kurz tauchte in Harrys schlaftrunkenem Geist die Frage auf, wie Illeneus ins Zimmer kommen konnte, da er es ja abgeschlossen hatte, ehe er die Schultern zuckte und es auf sich beruhen beließ.

„Hey, Kleiner. Magst du mit runter zum Frühstücken kommen? Und danach können wir dir ein paar anständige Klamotten besorgen, was hältst du davon?"

Der Kleine zuckte kurz zusammen, als er plötzlich die Stimme hörte und warf einen kurzen, ängstlichen Blick auf Harry, ehe er die Hand von Illeneus Gefieder zurückzog, den Blick senkte und schuldbewusst die Bettdecke anstarrte.

„Hey, was ist denn? Du hast doch nichts falsch gemacht."

„Echt nicht?", fragte der Kleine zögernd, immer noch die Bettdecke betrachtend.

Harry ging auf den Kleinen zu und ließ sich neben ihm aufs Bett nieder. Wieder zitterte der Junge leicht, doch Harry stellte beruhigt fest, dass es nicht so schlimm war, wie am vorherigen Abend. Das bedeutete, der Junge begann Harry zu vertrauen, allerdings saß die Angst schon zu tief.

„Ehrlich nicht. Du darfst hier alles machen, was du willst, solange du dich oder andere nicht verletzt oder es dir vorher nicht verboten war. Aber selbst wenn, wird dich hier keiner schlagen. Das verspreche ich dir."

Langsam und vorsichtig hob Harry seine Hand und strich dem zurückzuckenden Jungen über den Kopf.

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln bildete sich auf den Lippen des Jungen und er sah Harry aus großen, feuchten Kinderaugen dankbar an.

„Wie heißt du, Kleiner?", wollte Harry nach einiger Zeit wissen.

„Dylan.", antwortete der Junge leise.

„Das ist aber ein schöner Name. Ich bin Harry und der Todesphönix auf deinem Schoß heißt Illeneus. Na komm, Dylan, ich stell dir die anderen Leute vor, die hier im Haus wohnen."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Harry und ging zur Tür, vor der er wartete, bis Dylan ihm gefolgt war.

Dieser stand wenige Sekunden später neben Harry und griff sich, langsam und unsicher, Harrys Hand. Dann warf er einen scheuen Blick nach oben in Harrys Gesicht, ob dieser nicht etwas dagegen hätte.

Harry aber lächelte den Kleinen nur liebevoll an, ehe er die Tür entsiegelte und öffnete.

Bevor sie das Zimmer allerdings verlassen konnten, hörten sie einen leicht empörten Schrei von Illeneus, ehe dieser sich vom Bett erhob und elegant auf Harry zuflog, um sich auf dessen Schulter zu setzen.

Dann verließen die Drei das Zimmer in Richtung Küche, um dort zu frühstücken.

Mit einem lauten: „Morgen, Leute.", betrat Harry die Küche, in welcher schon Tom, Severus, Draco, Remus und Hermine saßen, die ihm, ohne aufzublicken, ebenfalls ein „Morgen.", entgegenbrachten.

Als Dylan die Fünf sah, klammerte er sich ängstlich an Harrys Bein und sah sie scheu an.

„Hey mein Kleiner, du musst keine Angst haben. Sie werden dir nichts tun.", meinte Harry sanft und strich dem Jungen beruhigend über den kleinen Kopf.

Dieser nickte zaghaft, schaute sich aber weiter scheu die Gesichter der Fünf an. Bei Remus blieb er hängen. Harry, der ahnte, was der Kleine bemerkt hatte, meinte ruhig.

„Siehst du, du bist hier nicht der einzige Werwolf. Remus ist auch einer und dem geht's hier gut. Musst also keine Angst haben.", damit hob Harry den Kleinen auf den Arm und ging mit ihm zur Anrichte, wo er zwei Tassen herausholte.

„Was magst du den Trinken, Kleiner? Kakao, Milch oder Tee?"

„Himbeertee.", meinte der Junge leise und zaghaft.

Harry lächelte nur, holte einen Beutel Himbeertee aus einem kleinen Hängeschrank in der Nähe und hoffte, dass Ginny ihn dafür nicht köpfen würde. Immerhin war das ihr Tee.

Dann machte er dem Kleinen erst einen Tee und danach für sich selbst einen Kaffe, schwarz mit Zucker.

Die beiden Tassen ließ er, vorsichtig, damit er nichts verschüttete, zum Tisch schweben und setzte sich dann, mit Dylan auf dem Schoß, hin.

Dieser griff zaghaft nach dem warmen Getränk und trank vorsichtig daraus, die Augen zwischen Remus, Tom, Severus, Hermine und Draco hin und her wandernd. Nicht, dass sie ihm den Tee wegnahmen.

Harry schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und griff dann ebenfalls nach seiner Tasse um daraus zu trinken, in der Hoffnung, endlich richtig wach zu werden.

Einige Stunden später stand Harry, der einen ängstlichen Dylan auf dem Arm hatte, zusammen mit Hermine und Ginger in einem Kleidungsgeschäft für Kinder in Muggellondon. Ginger hatte am anderen Ende des Geschäfts ganz niedliche Kinderpullover entdeckt und hatte sich dorthin verzogen, um die richtige Größe für Dylan zu suchen. Hermine stand mit den beiden Jungs vor einem Ständer mit Kinderhosen und suchte ebenfalls Passende für den Kleinen.

Dylan hatte in den letzten Stunden die Herzen der im Grimmauldplatz wohnenden im Sturm erobert. Es war aber auch zu niedlich gewesen, wie er Nutellabekleckert auf Harrys Schoß saß und sich mit einem feuchten Tuch von diesem die Hände und das Gesicht abwischen ließ.

Tom hatte die beiden nur verträumt angesehen und dann gemeint, Harry wäre bestimmt ein hervorragender Vater, wobei er nur so nebenbei hatte einfließen lassen, dass er selbst auch nichts gegen eigene Kinder hatte.

Harry hatte ihn nur mit tomatenrotem Gesicht angefaucht, dass er sich dafür liebend gerne eine Frau suchen dürfte. Dann war er mit Dylan auf dem Arm aufgestanden und aus der Küche geflüchtet. Mit hoch erhobenem, tomatenrotem Kopf wohlgemerkt.

Die anderen mussten Tom in punkto guter Vater recht geben, so liebevoll, wie er mit dem kleinen, verängstigen Werwolf umging. Allerdings hielten sie lieber den Mund, man wusste ja nicht, wie Harry darauf reagieren würde und verscherzen wollte es sich keiner mit ihm.

Dylans Stimme riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken.

„Du Daddy, warum kucken die uns alle so komisch an?", fragte Dylan und sah Harry aus neugierigen Kinderaugen an.

Dieser schluckte erst mal schwer.

Hatte der Kleine ihn gerade wirklich Daddy genannt?

Dylan, der eben auch realisiert hatte, was er da gesagt hatte, schlug sich erschrocken eine Hand vor dem Mund, während er einen ängstlichen Blick auf Harry warf, der ihn immer noch aus großen Augen ansah.

Dann breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht aus und ein warmes Gefühl erwachte in seinem Bauch. Er hatte sich immer eine richtige Familie gewünscht und es sah so aus, als würde der Kleine in ihm seine neue Familie sehen. Mit einem liebevollen Blick meinte er dann zu dem Kleinen auf seinem Arm.

„Sie sehen uns an, weil wir noch ziemlich jung sind. Die Leute glauben wohl, dass Hermine und ich deine Mama und dein Papa sind."

Dylan wurde traurig.

„Aber meine Mama und mein Papa wollen mich doch nicht mehr haben.", meinte er dann leise.

„Aber wir wollen dich haben und wenn du möchtest, bin ich ab jetzt dein Papa, okay?", meinte Harry, ebenfalls leise, zu dem Kleinen.

Dieser strahlte den Schwarzhaarigen jetzt mit leuchtenden Augen an und kuschelte sich näher an ihn.

Hermine hatte das ganze nur Schmunzelnd zur Kenntnis genommen, während sie sich ein paar Hosen um den Arm gelegt hatte, die der Kleine später anprobieren sollte.

Eine halbe Stunde später verließen Harry, der Dylan noch immer auf dem Arm, aber inzwischen auf dem anderen, hatte, Hermine und Ginger mit mehreren Tüten das Geschäft.

An der Tür stießen sie fast mit einer weiteren Familie zusammen. Einer Familie, die Harry am liebsten nie wieder gesehen hätte.

Da standen Vernon Dursley, Dudley Dursley und eine ziemlich rundliche Petunia Dursley.

Harry verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als sich ihm das mentale Bild von seinem Onkel und seiner Tante beim Sex aufdrängte.

Zu Harrys maßlosem Erstaunen erkannten die Dursleys, besser gesagt Dudley, ihn sogar.

Dieser meldete es auch gleich an Vernon weiter, welcher sich dann bedrohlich vor Harry und einem ängstlich zitternden Dylan aufbaute.

„Freak, was machst du denn hier? Solltest du nicht in der abnormalen Schule sein.", zischte Vernon seinen Neffen mit wutrotem Gesicht und zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

Harry indes merkte nur, wie Dylan noch stärker zitterte. Beruhigend strich er ihm über den Rücken, ehe er sich wieder seinem Onkel zuwandte.

„Was ich wo und wann mache geht dich gar nichts an, Dursley. Und jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg, ich hab wichtigeres zu tun, als meine Zeit mit dir zu verschwenden.", antwortete Harry wütend.

Für den Moment waren all die Strafen, all die fiesen Worte und all seine Angst vor Vernon Dursley verschwunden. Es überwog der Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber Dylan, den Harry seit dem gestrigen Abend entwickelt hatte.

„Was bildest du Bastard dir überhaupt ein, hier mit deinen abnormalen Freunden und diesem Balg aufzutauchen und anständige Leute bei ihren Einkäufen zu behindern."

„Der einzige, der hier eine Behinderung ist, bist du und jetzt geht mir aus dem Weg. Sonst werd ich mir schwer überlegen, ob ihr den morgigen Tag überhaupt noch erleben werdet.", zischte Harry wütend. Seine Augen wurden vor Wut rot, so wie es die von Voldemort auch immer wurden. Eine gewaltige Magie baute sich, für die Muggel unsichtbar, um Harry auf und die Scheiben des Geschäftes begannen zu klirren.

Ängstlich wichen die Dursleys zurück und Harry verließ, gefolgt von einer grinsenden Ginger und einer leicht besorgt dreinblickenden Hermine nun endgültig das Geschäft, während er Dylan auf seinen Armen noch immer beruhigend über den Rücken streichelte.

Nachdem die Vier einige Meter Abstand zwischen sich und das Geschäft gebracht hatten, atmete Harry einmal tief durch und ließ sich auf einer der nahestehenden Bänke nieder.

Hermine stellte die Tüten, die sie trug, auf der Bank ab, setzte sich neben Harry und zog diesen in eine warme, aufmunternde Umarmung.

„Das hast du ganz tolle gemacht, Harry.", meinte sie dann leise zu ihm.

Jetzt, da die Dursleys nicht mehr in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe waren und die Gefahr für Dylan vorbei war, kam alles wieder hoch, was er schon fest in seinem Inneren verschlossen geglaubt hatte und Harry fing leicht an zu zittern, während unterdrückte Tränen sich ihren Weg in die Freiheit bahnten.

Eine kleine Kinderhand wischte die Tränen vorsichtig weg.

Harry öffnete seine Augen, welche er geschlossen hatte, als Hermine ihn in den Arm nahm, wieder und sah direkt in zwei besorgte Kinderaugen.

„Daddy, warum weinst du?", fragte Dylan vorsichtig.

„Ist schon gut, mein Kleiner. War nur eine schlimme Erinnerung. Geht's dir gut?", fragte Harry und schluckte die aufkommenden Tränen runter. Er musste jetzt stark sein. Für Dylan. Nicht, dass dieser wieder Angst bekam.

„Ja, aber der dicke Mann hat mir Angst gemacht. Wer war das?"

„Das...das war die Familie, bei der ich aufgewachsen bin. Sie mochten mich nicht."

„Warum bist du nicht bei deiner Mama und deinem Papa aufgewachsen?"

„Weil meine Mama und mein Papa gestorben sind, als ich etwas über ein Jahr alt war. Darum wurde ich zur Adoptivschwester meiner Mama und ihrer Familie gegeben, damit die auf mich aufpassen. Und das waren der Mann und die Frau von vorhin. Zusammen mit ihrem Sohn."

„Ach so. Müssen...müssen wir zu denen zurück?"

„Nein, mein Kleiner. Wir wohnen jetzt mit den anderen in dem großen Haus von heute morgen und müssen nicht zu denen zurück."

„Das ist gut.", damit kuschelte sich Dylan noch mehr bei Harry ein, der das lächelnd zur Kenntnis nahm. Ohne es zu wissen, hatte Dylan Harry aufgemuntert.

„Harry?", meinte Hermine leise.

„Hm?"

„Du solltest wegen Dylan zum Ministerium. Nicht, dass du Ärger bekommst, weil du dich um ihn kümmerst."

„Gut. Dann gehen wir da jetzt hin. Ihr kommt doch alleine nach Hause, oder?"

„Natürlich. Pass auf dich und den Kleinen auf."

„Keine Sorge, das mach ich schon."


	21. Familienzuwachs

Kapitel 21: Familienzuwachs

Gegen Mittag war Harry im Ministerium angekommen.

Zielstrebig ging er auf den Mann hinter dem Schalter zu, Dylan lief neben ihm und hielt sich an Harrys Hand fest, während er sich staunend und leicht ängstlich umsah.

„Entschuldigung.", sprach Harry den alten Mann hinter dem Schalter an.

„Ja."

„Ich würde den Kleinen hier gerne Adoptieren. Wo muss ich da hin?"

„Dritter Stock."

„Danke.", damit machte Harry sich mit Dylan auf den Weg zu den Aufzügen, um in den dritten Stock zu fahren.

Als der Kleine neben ihm ängstlich zu zittern anfing, da noch einige andere Hexen und Zauberer im Aufzug waren, nahm er ihn einfach wieder auf den Arm, was ihm einige seltsame Blick der anderen Anwesenden einbrachte, die Harry aber gekonnt ignorierte. Er war schon auf dem Weg hier her von den Passanten schräg angesehen worden, was nicht gerade beruhigend auf Dylan gewirkt hatte.

Im dritten Stock angekommen stieg Harry mit Dylan auf dem Arm aus und die Beiden machten sich auf die Suche nach dem richtigen Büro.

Nach einiger Zeit hatten sie es endlich gefunden, klopften an und traten ein.

Eine ältere Hexe begrüßte sie stirnrunzelnd. Auf dem kleinen Schild auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand ihr Name: Agathe Crystan.

„Guten Tag, Frau Crystan.", meinte Harry höflich. Dylan nuschelte nur ein zögerndes „Tag" und vergrub sich dann wieder in Harrys Kleidung.

„Guten Tag, Mister Potter. Setzen sie sich doch.", meinte die Frau und deutete auf einen Stuhl, welcher vor ihrem Schreibtisch stand.

Harry kam der Aufforderung gerne nach, immerhin rannte er jetzt schon seit geraumer Zeit mit einem Kleinkind auf dem Arm durch die Gegend. Da war er für eine Sitzgelegenheit sehr dankbar. Allerdings würde er sich hüten, das auch laut zu sagen. Nicht, dass Dylan es falsch verstehen würde.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre ihres Besuches und wer ist der kleine Mann auf ihrem Schoß?"

„Der kleine Mann heißt Dylan und ist Grund meines Besuches. Ich hab den Kleinen gestern Abend auf der Straße gefunden und ihn mit nach Hause genommen, da es schon ziemlich spät war. Remus Lupin, ein guter Freund von mir, hat dann herausgefunden, dass der Kleine ein Werwolf ist. So viel ich bis jetzt von ihm erfahren habe, haben seine Eltern ihn deshalb vor die Tür gesetzt und ich würde den Kleinen jetzt gerne adoptieren. Wenn das möglich wäre."

„Oh. Das dürfte gar nicht so leicht werden. Zum einen müssen wir die Eltern informieren und ihr Einverständnis holen, auch wenn sie den Kleinen ausgesetzt haben und zum anderen muss überprüft werden, ob es dem Kleinen bei ihnen auch gut geht. Die ganze Sache wird jedoch noch durch die Tatsache erschwert, dass der Junge ein Werwolf ist."

„Das können sie außer Acht lassen. Mein Freund Remus ist auch ein Werwolf und er hat mir vor kurzem von einem neuen Trank erzählt, der die Gefahren, die von einem Werwolf bei Vollmond ausgehen, vollkommen eliminieren."

„Wie das? Von diesem Trank hab ich noch nie gehört."

„Er ist ganz neu und gerade erst unter den meisten Werwölfen bekannt geworden. Dadurch wird der Werwolf zu einem Animagus, der ohne Schmerzen jederzeit hervorgeholt werden kann. Remus hat ihn auch schon getrunken und es gab beim letzten Vollmond überhaupt keine Probleme."

„Das ist wirklich interessant. Nun, damit dürfte zumindest das erste Problem gelöst sein. Allerdings kann es sein, dass die Eltern den Kleinen dann wieder zu sich nehmen. Wissen sie, Mister Potter, es gibt viele Eltern, die ihre Kinder nach einem Werwolfsbiss von zu Hause rausgeschmissen haben, weil sie Angst hatten. Mit dem neuen Trank könnten diese Kinder wieder nach Hause, da die Eltern keine Angst mehr haben müssen."

„Ich verstehe, was sie meinen, aber ich finde es doch ziemlich traurig, dass Eltern ihre Kinder rauswerfen, wenn größere Probleme auftreten. Was macht sie, da sie doch für das Wohl von Kindern zuständig sind, so sicher, dass die Eltern ihre Kinder nicht wieder vor die Tür setzten, sollte irgendetwas vorfallen.

Dylan war gestern, als er zu uns kam, total verängstigt. Er lässt sich von keinem außer mir anfassen, ohne dabei fast in Panik auszubrechen. Und an diesem Zustand sind die Eltern des Kleinen Schuld, da sie ihn einfach so rausgeschmissen haben. In dem Wissen, dass ein so kleines Kind sich niemals selbst versorgen könnte. Ich bezweifle, dass der Kleine recht lange alleine auf der Straße überlebt hätte.

Und aus ihren Worten schließe ich, dass es noch viele Kinder gibt, denen es ebenfalls so ergeht.

Warum tun sie nichts dagegen?"

„Mister Potter, Werwölfe sind dunkle Kreaturen. Wenn es nach den Meisten hier gehen würde, würden sie alle ausgerottet werden. Niemand interessiert sich dafür, was sie tun, so lange sie sich ruhig verhalten. Kein vernünftig denkender Zauberer würde sich freiwillig um diese Kinder kümmern. Mir persönlich tut es im Herzen weh, diesen Kindern nicht helfen zu dürfen, aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun, sonst verliere ich meine Arbeit."

„Gibt es außer Werwölfen noch andere solcher Kinder?"

„Ja. Leider viel zu viele.", meinte die Frau seufzend.

„Warum...warum baut man nicht eine Art Heim für sie? Dann müssten sie nicht auf der Straße leben. Verdammt noch mal, wir verurteilen unschuldige Kinder zum Tod, nur, weil wir uns selbst zu fein sind, uns um sie zu kümmern."

„So ist es nun mal. Und ich befürchte, das wird sich auch nicht ändern, solange das Ministerium das Sagen hat."

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

So sprach keiner, der an Dumbledore oder Fudge glaubte. Das würde kein Weißmagier sagen. Allerdings konnte Harry bei der Frau kein dunkles Mal ausmachen. Das ließ nur einen Schluss zu:

„Sie sind eine Anhängerin Voldemorts."

Die Frau zuckte kurz zusammen und wurde leichenblass.

Ein schiefes Lächeln breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus.

„Keine Angst, ich verrate es niemandem aber...warum treten sie ihm nicht bei, wenn sie doch an seine Worte glauben?"

„Ich...nun ja...also.", die Frau seufzte ein mal schwer. „Jetzt ist es eh schon egal. Ich glaube zwar an das, was er sagt, aber seine Art mit den Todessern umzugehen gefällt mir nicht. Ich bin nicht wirklich daran interessiert für jede Kleinigkeit gefoltert zu werden."

Harry konnte nicht anders. Er musste einfach lachen. Das war genau der Grund, weshalb er seinen eigenen Orden gegründet hatte.

Als er sich nach einiger Zeit wieder beruhigt hatte, meinte er: „Ich war auch nicht sonderlich scharf drauf und hab deshalb die dritte Alternative gegründet."

„Wie meinen sie das?", fragte die Frau verwundert.

„Nun ja, bis jetzt gab es die Möglichkeit: Todesser oder Anhänger.

Ich selbst wollte kein Todesser werden, aber als Anhänger, der sich eigentlich nur aus der ganzen Sache raushält, wollte ich auch nicht enden. Zur weißen Seite hab ich schon seit einiger Zeit kein Vertrauen mehr, darum hab ich meinen eigenen Orden gegründet. Die Inter Parts. Wir verfolgen die gleichen Ziele wie Voldemort, unsere Organisation ist allerdings anders. Voldemort weiß von uns und akzeptiert es."

„Oh. Davon wusste ich gar nichts."

„Ist auch erst seit gestern offiziell."

„Ach so. Ähm..."

„Wenn sie wollen, können sie beitreten. Kommen sie doch einfach heute Abend um halb acht in den kleinen Park am Ende Londons. Wenn sie wollen, können sie auch andere Interessenten mitbringen. Dort haben wir mehr Zeit, das Ganze zu besprechen.

Aber...was ist jetzt mit Dylan?"

„Danke, ich werde kommen.

Wegen dem Kleinen...er scheint sich ja ziemlich wohl bei ihnen zu fühlen und wenn seine Eltern ihn wirklich rausgeworfen haben, können wir sie, bis wir eine Antwort auf die Anfrage wegen der Adoption haben, als Aufsichtsperson eintragen lassen. Das erhöht ihre Chancen, dass die Adoption später bewilligt wird, da durch die Zeit der Aufsicht auch erkannt wird, ob sie sich um den Jungen kümmern können. Immerhin sind sie noch sehr jung."

„Da haben sie recht, ich bin noch sehr jung. Allerdings war ich das auch, als Dumbledore mich mit elf Jahren für das Wohl der gesamten Zaubererschaft verantwortlich gemacht hat und mich in einen Krieg schickte, den die Erwachsenen selbst nicht gewannen.

Ich wäre ihnen dankbar, wenn sie mich als Aufsichtsperson eintragen könnten.

Geben sie mir doch bitte bescheid, wenn die Antwort der Eltern eingetroffen ist. Einen schönen Tag noch."

Damit stand Harry mit Dylan, der auf seinem Schoß eingeschlafen war, auf und verließ das Büro wieder. Eine sprachlose und verwirrte Frau zurücklassend.

Als Harry sich wieder im Eingangsbereich des Ministeriums befand, apparierte er nach Hause. Er hatte Bill damit beauftragt, während sie mit dem Kleinen einkaufen waren, ein Kinderzimmer herzurichten. Dafür vorgesehen hatte er das Gästezimmer neben seinem eigenen Zimmer.

Jetzt mussten sie nur abwarten, wie es Dylan gefallen würde.

Der Kleine jedoch schlief erst mal für die nächsten Stunden in seinem neuen Zimmer.

Ginger und Hermine hatten sich bereiterklärt, bei dem Kleinen zu bleiben, solange dieser schlief, damit er keine Angst bekam, wenn er in einer unbekannten Umgebung aufwachte.

Harry hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit mit Tom zusammengesetzt, um über die weitere Verbreitung des Ordens der Inter Parts zu sprechen. Es reichte ja nicht aus, dass die Todesser und der Phönixorden bescheid wussten. Auch die restlichen Zauberer mussten informiert werden.

Ginny, die bis dahin unbemerkt in einer Ecke am Kamin gesessen und gelesen hatte, während Harry und Tom diskutierten, hatte Schlussendlich den besten Einfall.

„Gerüchte."

„Hä?", kam es verwirrt von Tom.

„Natürlich, du meinst, so wie in Hogwarts. Wir sähen einfach Gerüchte darüber, dass es einen zweiten dunklen Orden gibt, der von Voldemort akzeptiert wird. Die beiden Orden arbeiten zusammen, stehen also für die gleichen Ziele, werden allerdings von zwei verschiedenen Personen auf unterschiedliche Weise geleitet."

„Genau. Die Frage ist nur, wie machen wir das?"

Einige Zeit lang herrschte nachdenkliches Schweigen.

„Wir könnten die Clanmitglieder darum bitten, die Gerüchte in ihren Läden zu streuen. Fred und George könnten das in ihrem Scherzartikelladen auch machen. So haben wir verschiedene Orte, an denen die Gerüchte ausbrechen und es kann, sollte die weiße Seite es versuchen, nicht zu uns zurückverfolgt werden.", meinte Harry schließlich.

„Dann müssen wir mit deinem Sensei Kontakt aufnehmen, damit er die Order an die anderen Clanmitglieder weiterleitet.", meldete sich jetzt auch Tom zu Wort.

„Das dürfte kein Problem sein, der hat sich für Samstag sowieso angekündigt. Und deine Todesser könnten das ganze unter deinen Anhängern bekannt geben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es einige gibt, die so denken wie Miss Crystan."

„Kann ich machen..."

„Ich mach's, bin sowieso mit Regulus verabredet. Bis später.", meinte Ginny nur und floh mit hochroten Wangen aus dem Zimmer.

Harry starrte ihr ungläubig einige Sekunden hinterher, ehe er sich wieder Tom zuwandte.

„Hat sie gerade gesagt, sie hätte ein Date mit Regulus?"

„So hab ich's verstanden, warum?"

„Warum? Du fragst, warum?"

„Ähm, ja. Keine Panik, Harry, Regulus wird nichts tun, was sie nicht will."

„Wenn du denkst, damit könntest du mich beruhigen, hast du falsch gedacht."

Seufzend zog Tom Harry auf seinen Schoß, der, als er realisierte, wo er sich befand, so rot anlief, wie Ginny, die eben geflohen war.

Tom kicherte leicht.

„Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, wie niedlich du bist, wenn du rot wirst?", säuselte der dunkle Lord Harry zu, während er sein Gesicht an der Halsbeuge des anderen vergrub und dort sanfte Küsse auf die empfindliche Haus hauchte, während er mit seinen Händen zärtlich über Harrys Oberkörper strich.

„Tom...was...was hast du vor?", fragte Harry, dessen Atem sich schon erhöht hatte, abgehakt.

„Was du mich tun lässt.", war die einfache Antworte, während Tom nun begann, die andere Seite von Harrys Hals zu küssen.

„Ich hab...nicht meine Zustimmung dazu gegeben."

„Aber du hast auch nicht gesagt, dass ich aufhören soll. Nur ein Wort dagegen und ich hör auf."

„Wer's...glaubt.", meinte Harry, und konnte sich im nächsten Moment ein erschrockenes Aufkeuchen nicht verkneifen. Toms Hände hatten inzwischen nämlich damit begonnen, Harrys Hintern zu massieren und eine seiner Hände machte ganz eindeutig Anstalten, die Hose des Jüngeren zu öffnen.

Ein Räuspern ließ die Köpfe der beiden herumfahren.

Da stand eine grinsende Ginger mit Dylan an der Hand, der seinen Daddy anstrahlte.

Dieser wäre im Moment am liebsten im Erdboden versunken.

Gingers süffisantes Grinsen und das Scheinheilige „Solln wir wieder gehen?", gaben Harry den Rest und er vergrub sein Krebsrotes Gesicht an Toms Schulter.

„Fortsetzung folgt.", meinte Tom nur leise zu Harry. Dann wandte er sich den beiden anderen zu. „Ihr könnt ruhig bleiben. Wir setzten das ganze dann später fort, wenn wir ungestört sind."

Harry sprang, mit immer noch rotem Gesicht, von Toms Schoß auf, schnappte sich seinen Fast-Sohn und verließ eiligst das Zimmer.


	22. Erklärungen

Kapitel 22: Erklärungen

Den restlichen Tag hatte Harry sich zusammen mit Dylan in seinem Tränkelabor zurückgezogen, wo er mit dem Kleinen spielte und ab und zu nach dem Trank für die Werwölfe sah.

Am späten Nachmittag kam dann auch Severus und leistete den beiden Gesellschaft. Ungläubig beobachtete Harry, wie Severus versuchte, dem Jungen das Lesen beizubringen. Würde der Tränkemeister so in seinem Unterricht mit seinen Schüler in Hogwarts umgehen, dann, da war sich Harry sicher, würden die Schüler dort viel mehr lernen, weil sie keine Angst vor dem Tränkemeister hätten.

Als er Severus das sagte zuckte dieser nur mit den Schultern und meinte: „Wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, vielleicht."

Gegen sieben brachte Harry Dylan ins Bett, las ihm noch eine Geschichte vor und deckte ihn zu. Er hatte dem Kleinen schon vorher gesagt, dass er am Abend noch weggehen würde. Dennoch dürfte Dylan gern in sein Zimmer gehen, wenn er sich dort wohler fühlte.

Um den Kleinen nicht ganz alleine im Zimmer zu lassen, ließ er Leila bei ihm.

Um zehn vor sieben stand Harry am Treffpunkt und wartete. Illeneus war, für den Fall der Fälle, in einem Baum ganz in der Nähe und beobachtete alles.

Kurz vor halb ertönten die ersten Appariergeräusche und Miss Crystan kam, mit vier weiteren Personen, auf Harry zu. Harry musste kurz ungläubig blinzeln, ehe er realisierte, dass da Tatsächlich Percy Weasley stand, zusammen mit einem blonden jungen Mann, der seinen Arm beschützend um die Taille des drittältesten Weasley gelegt hatte.

Dann war da noch ein Mann, der Harry ziemlich bekannt vorkam und eine Frau, die er sehr gut kannte. Das war Madame Bones, die er vor zwei Jahren im Gericht kennen gelernt hatte.

Allen Anschein nach arbeiteten alle Fünf im Ministerium.

„Kommen noch welche, oder seid ihr alle?", fragte Harry.

Percy starrte ihn jetzt mit offenen Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Anscheinend hatte er Harry an seiner Stimme erkannt. Auch Madame Bones runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Wir sind alle.", antwortete Miss Crystan.

„Sehr schön, wenn ihr mir bitte folgen würdet.", damit drehte Harry sich um und verließ den Park, hinter sich fünf unsicher gewordene Personen, die ihm zögernd folgten.

Nicht weit vom Park entfernt betrat Harry eine kleine Gastwirtschaft. Sie gehörte einem seiner Clanmitglieder und er hatte schon vorher eine Nachricht geschickt, dass er einen ruhigen, gesicherten Raum benötigte.

Ein junger, dunkelblonder Mann kam auf Harry zu, als dieser, hinter sich immer noch die fünf Ministeriumsangestellten, den Laden betrat und verbeugte sich kurz vor ihm.

„Master Potter, wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden. Es wurde ein Raum für sie bereitgestellt."

„Gut.", damit ging Harry hinter dem Dunkelblonden her, immer noch gefolgt von den anderen.

Der Mann führte Harry und die anderen fünf in ein gemütlich eingerichtetes Kaminzimmer, wo sich die Sechs auf den bereitgestellten Sofas niederließen.

Der Dunkelblonde verabschiedete sich, nachdem Harry noch für sich und seine Gäste etwas zu trinken bestellt hatte.

„Hier können wir ungestört reden. Verzeiht bitte diese Sicherheitsmaßnahme, aber es muss sein."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, wirklich, ich kann es verstehen.", meinte der Mann, der noch immer Percy im Arm hatte.

„Wie ich Miss Crystan heute schon gesagt habe, bin ich seit einiger Zeit Führer eines neuen Ordens in diesem Krieg. Mein Orden, die Inter Parts, arbeiten eng mit den Todessern und Voldemort zusammen. Tatsächlich ist Voldemort der Geheimniswahrer meines Hauptquartiers und ich bin der von seinem. Es ist unseren Mitglieder jederzeit möglich, zwischen den beiden Orden zu wechseln. Voldemort wird dies kommentarlos hinnehmen. Ich selbst hätte gerne eine Begründung, warum ihr Ein- oder Austreten möchtet. Dies gilt auch jetzt.

Deshalb frage ich euch jetzt einfach mal, warum wollte ihr den Inter Parts beitreten.

Miss Crystan hat mir ihre Gründe schon genannt. Doch ihr vier noch nicht. Darum hätte ich gerne euren Namen und euren Grund erfahren."

„Ich bin Emilio Kerano. Das ist mein Freund Percy Weasley. Ich selbst bin ein Vampir und spiele schon seit einiger Zeit mit dem Gedanken, den Truppen Voldemorts beizutreten, weshalb ich auch in dieses Land gekommen bin. Hier traf ich auf Percy. Wir verliebten uns ineinander und sind jetzt seit etwas über einem Jahr glücklich zusammen. Wir haben vor uns zu binden, doch würde die Seite des Lichts niemals zulassen, dass sich ein Vampir und ein Mensch binden. Percy möchte nicht, dass wir beide, oder aber ich alleine, den Todessern beitreten, da er zu viel Angst um mein Leben hat. Deshalb suchen wir schon seit einiger Zeit eine Alternative. Als Agatha heute zu Percy kam und meinte, sie würde sich heute Abend mit dem Führer eines neuen Ordens treffen, der mit dem dunklen Lord zusammenarbeitet und uns fragte, ob wir mitkommen wollen, stimmten wir zu, hatten wir doch endlich die Chance gefunden, die wir so lange gesucht haben."

Harry nickte verstehend und lächelte Percy, der ihn unsicher ansah, beruhigend zu. Fred, George, Ginny, Bill und Charlie würden schon dafür sorgen, dass ihr Bruder keinen Mist baute.

Einer Eingebung folgend, teilte er Percy seine Gedanken mit.

„Du wärst dann der sechste Weasley."

„Wie meinst du das?", wollte Percy misstrauisch wissen.

„Nun, Bill und Charlie sind beides Todesser, seit Neuestem sogar beide im Inneren Kreis Voldemorts. Fred, George und Ginny waren drei der ersten Mitglieder der Inter Parts. Du wärst damit der sechste Weasley, der auf die ‚dunkle' Seite wechselt.

Molly würde, so glaub ich, euch folgen, einfach nur, um bei ihren Kinder zu sein.

Arthur ebenso. Aber Ron...Ron wird wohl auf der ‚weißen' Seite bleiben. Er ist zu sehr von Dumbledores Ansichten überzeugt, als dass er die Seiten wechseln könnte."

„Nicht, wenn sein Herz sich für ein Wesen von der dunklen Seite entscheidet. Ich selbst hätte auch nie gedacht, jemals auf die dunkle Seite zu wechseln, aber Emilio zeigte mir, dass diese Seite auch nicht anders ist, als die Weiße. Außer vielleicht, dass sie toleranter ist. Auch ist der Zusammenhalt unter Schwarzmagiern weitaus größer, als unter Weißmagiern."

„Ja. Da hast du recht, Percy.", meinte Harry. Dann wandte er seinen Blick auf Madame Bones. „Und sie, Madame Bones. Warum wollen sie den Inter Parts beitreten?"

„Nun, wie sie sicher wissen, Mister Potter, arbeite ich in der Rechtsabteilung des Ministeriums. Es gab in letzter Zeit so viel Korruption und falsche Verurteilungen gegenüber Schwarzmagiern, dass ich ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen habe, mir die dunkle Seite einmal genauer anzusehen. Dabei traf ich auf Mister Chang, der ebenfalls zu dieser Ansicht gekommen war.

Wir beide haben heute Nachmittag zufällig das Gespräch zwischen Agatha und Percy mit angehört und uns dazu entschlossen, hier heute Abend mitzukommen.

Wir beide sind uns noch nicht ganz sicher, ob wir beitreten wollen, allerdings ist unser Vertrauen in die weiße Seite zu sehr geschwächt, als das wir dorthin zurückkehren würden."

„Also sind sie beide neutral mit Interesse an der dunklen Seite?"

„Ja. Sie sind allerdings der Letzte, den ich hier heute erwartet hätte und ich denke, das geht den meisten hier so."

„Aber ich selbst habe nie gesagt, dass ich auf der weißen Seite stehe. Es wurde nur immer automatisch angenommen, dass ich auf Dumbledores Seite stehe."

„Aber...er hat deine Eltern getötet.", meinte Percy unverständlich.

„Voldemort hat meinen Vater getötet, ja, aber nicht meine Mutter. Vor allem war Dumbledore derjenige, der mich zu den Dursleys brachte. Sie sind also beide an meiner verkorksten Kindheit Schuld. Wobei Dumbledore mehr Schuld trägt. Er hätte mich auch einfach in ein Waisenhaus bringen können."

„Aber...der Blutschutz...", meinte Percy, der ja wusste, warum Dumbledore Harry immer wieder zu den Dursleys geschickt hatte.

„Lily Potter war nicht meine Mutter. Ich bin also nicht mit den Dursleys verwandt. Es gibt keinen Blutschutz. Und selbst wenn Lily meine Mutter gewesen wäre, dann gäbe es ihn dennoch nicht, da sie von den Evans nur adoptiert wurde."

„Das versteh ich nicht.", meinte Percy darauf.

„Es ist kompliziert und ich bin mir sicher, dass Ginny, Fred und George es dir erklären werden."

„Was ist mit Hermine? Sie ist muggelgeboren.", fragte Percy jetzt nach.

„Danke das du mich daran erinnerst. Es ist nämlich so, dass einiges über den dunklen Orden in Umlauf ist, das so nicht stimmt.

Hermine ist ein Mitglied der Inter Parts und inzwischen versteht sie sich blendend mit Voldemort.

Voldemort hat nichts gegen Muggel oder Muggelgeborene. Das ist ein Gerücht, welches Dumbledore gestreut hat, um ihm zu schaden.

Tatsächlich weiß ich sogar, dass er einige Muggel auf seiner Seite hat.

Der Krieg in der Zauberwelt hat sich schon längst über deren Grenzen hinaus verbreitet. Nur wissen die meisten Muggel nichts davon.

Dumbledore hat ebenfalls einige Muggel als Kämpfer auf seiner Seite."

„Aber wieso?", fragte Emilio jetzt.

Ein trauriges Lächeln erschien auf Harrys Gesicht.

„Wir haben unsere Magie und können damit eigentlich mehr ausrichten, als Muggel, das stimmt. Aber dieses ‚Defizit' haben die Muggel schon längst ausgeräumt.

Percy, erinnerst du dich an Geschichte der Zauberei. Die Inquisitionen?"

„Ja. Warum fragst du?"

„Schon damals haben die Muggel grausame Folterinstrumente erfunden. Heute sind sie durch die enormen Fortschritte in ihrer Technologie nur noch grausamer.

Es gibt tausend Muggelmöglichkeiten einen Gefangenen zu foltern, für jeden Folterfluch, den wir kennen.

Die Fantasie eines Menschen ist schier grenzenlos. Doch setzten wir Zauberer sie durch unsere Magie, da wir durch diese schon einen großen Spielraum in unserer Fantasie haben, nur begrenzt ein.

Begrenzter als Muggel.

Dumbledore weiß dies.

Er hat hunderte von Muggeln als Foltermeister. Muggel, denen es Spaß macht zu quälen, denen es Spaß macht, ihre Opfer aus voller Kehle Schreien zu hören."

„Und die Muggel, die auf Voldemorts Seite sind?", fragte Patricia Bones zittrig nach.

„Diese Muggel kümmern sich meist um die Kinder der Todesser, wenn diese auf Mission sind, oder aber sind für die Verletzten zuständig.

Natürlich gibt es auch Heiler in seinen Reihen, aber gerechnet auf die Zahl seiner Untergebenen sind es zu wenige, weshalb er dieses Defizit durch Muggelärzte ausgeglichen hat.

Aber auch einige Psychologen sind dabei, die den Todesser helfen, wenn sie zum Beispiel aus der Gefangenschaft Dumbledores befreit wurden oder aber aus Askaban kommen.

Auch die gesamte Verwaltung Voldemorts wird von Muggeln bearbeitet.

Sie stehen bei uns eher im Hintergrund, sind aber dennoch nicht weniger wichtig.

Allerdings würde Voldemort sie nie zu einem Todessertreffen einladen. Mit ihnen hält er meist, wenn nötig, eine weitere Versammlung ab."

„Verstehe. Das hätte ich nie vermutet.", meinte jetzt Mister Chang.

„Ich, ehrlich gesagt, auch nicht. Aber es ist so."

„Aber...wenn dem wirklich so ist, wofür kämpft Vol...du-weißt-schon-wer dann?", wollte Agatha wissen.

„Er kämpft für die Legalisierung der dunklen Künste und die Gleichstellung von magischen Geschöpfen, schwarzmagischen Geschöpfen und Zauberern."

„Oh. Also...kämpft er für die Freiheit aller."

„Ja."


End file.
